Show me the magic
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: Harry no fue a parar con sus tios, corrio una suerte peor. El destino fue cruel desde el inicio ¿Habra manera de cambiarlo? FIC EDITADO
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes son propiedad de J.K rowling. Si fueran mios seria millonaria. ****Espero que les guste.  
Este fic ha sido editado, la versión original la encuentras en mi pag web **

* * *

**Prólogo **

Esa noche llovía como los mil demonios. Los Potter estaban muertos y todo por culpa de ese mocoso. Pettigrew sujetaba con fuerza un bulto entre sus brazos mientras corría por el descampado como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿Como pudo ocurrir algo así¿Acaso ese niño pequeño tenia lo suficiente para acabar con su amo, con el señor Oscuro? Envuelto en sus pensamientos, y en la oscuridad de la noche, huyó del bullicio que se desencadenaba a sus espaldas.

Ya se había descubierto que James y Lily estaban muertos. Era una lastima. James, siempre había admirado a James, pero era un idiota. Mira que rechazar a su amo.

A sus espaldas el bullicio dentro de la casa rompía el silencio de la noche. Podía oír los gritos histéricos del idiota de Pathfoot.

"¿Y dónde esta Harry¿Dónde demonios está¿Qué hicieron con él? Díganme."

Ese tonto gritaba voz en cuello. Si supiera que él tenía lo que buscaban en sus brazos.

"Es cierto" Pensó y se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué iba a hacer con el mocoso? Sin su amo no era nada." ¿Qué hago contigo? Dime mocoso ¿Qué hago contigo?" Gritó y despertó al chiquillo que empezó a llorar

"Maldición." sin su amo no era nada. Estaba perdido."Ya cállate." Puso al niño en el sobre la tierra y tomó su varita.

"Acabemos con esto de una vez. Avad… "Se detuvo. No, era demasiado… si a su amo le pasó eso…. ¿Qué le ocurriría a él?

No, necesitaba a alguien más poderoso que él. Alguien que se deshiciera del niño en vez de él. Pero ¿quién? El niño seguía llorando desconsolado.

"Cállate te he dicho." Le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo dormir. Era lo mejor que alguien más se encargue de eliminarlo. No podía arriesgarse.

No, ahora tenía que ocultarse, desaparecer. Seguro estarían tras él en ese momento. Tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y se le heló la sangre cuando sintió que la hierba a sus espaldas se movía. Apuntó con la varita de nuevo.

"Maldición."

De la hierba salió un animal enorme, era como un perro grande. No era un lobo. Sin perder tiempo lanzó un hechizo mortal y el animal empezó a desangrarse sobre la hierba. Tomó la frazada del niño y la mojó con el charco del suelo.

"Con esto será suficiente." Y con la ayuda de su varita transformó el cadáver del animal en una forma amorfa y sanguinolenta haciéndolo explotar desde dentro. "Con esto será suficiente."

Pensó mientras corría con el niño perdiéndose en las tinieblas.

**Continuará...**

**Dejame un review por favor...**


	2. Capitulo1

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran mios seria millonaria. Fic editado, la versión original en mi pag web**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 **

El ruido metálico de las ollas y calderos lo sacó de un bonito sueño. Soñaba que flotaba sobre nubes blancas que lo alejaban del lugar oscuro donde dormía.

"Es hora de preparar el desayuno. No seas perezoso, ayuda al viejo Dobby a preparar la mesa. Date prisa." el elfo doméstico se movía sin parar de un lado al otro de la cocina.

"Sí, ya voy. Buenos días Dobby."

"No tan buenos. Dobby tiene mucho trabajo hoy y tú también. Date prisa y prepara la mesa." repitió como si no lo hubiera escuchado antes.

"Sí ya voy. ¿Sabes? Estaba soñando con…"

"No hay tiempo para soñar. Dobby lo sabe. Pon el mantel limpio."

El niño obedeció al instante. Debido a su corta estatura se tuvo que trepar en una silla para llegar al mantel. Luego salió presuroso a obedecer lo que le mandaron a hacer.

El comedor era enorme y muy elegante. A la señora de la casa le gustaba pasar largas horas decorándolo con cosas nuevas. Siempre le resultaba muy pesado limpiar el comedor porque siempre tenía más cosas que limpiar cada vez. Colocó el mantel limpio que llevaba en las manos y retiró el que estaba puesto. Tenía manchas de sangre por eso tenía que cambiarlo.

En cualquier momento bajaba la familia así que seria mejor darse prisa. No sería bueno que lo vieran dar vueltas por la casa. La última vez que paso eso termino estrellado sobre la mesa manchándola. Abrazó el mantel con tristeza recordando que aun le dolía el cuerpo por los bastonazos del amo la noche anterior.

De pronto oyó ruidos en el corredor. Parece que se levantaron temprano esa mañana. Dobby irrumpió en el comedor y se puso a colocar los platos con gran velocidad.

"Date prisa." susurro nervioso.

El niño reaccionó y empezó a colocar los cubiertos en los puestos. La puerta del comedor se abrió para recibir a quien recién venía.

"Buenos días amo." Saludaron a coro.

Dobby le hizo una seña y el niño desapareció en la cocina. El amo les devolvió el saludo con un gruñido perezoso.

"Me pareció que esa peste estaba por acá"

"Amo, está en la cocina amo."

Otro gruñido y Dobby más nervioso colocaba los vasos. La puerta se abrió y entro la señora y el niño de la casa.

"Buenos días ama, señorito." Ninguno de los dos le devolvió el saludo. Se limitaron a sentarse en sus puestos.

De la cocina salió el niño con la comida para servirla. Colocó las fuentes sobre la mesa temblando. El comedor parecía un sepulcro. Ninguno de los presentes emitía sonidos lo que ponía más nervioso al pequeñito. Cuando hubo acabado regresó a la cocina aliviado.

"Esta es la última. Dobby la llevará. Párate al lado de la puerta y no hagas ruido." salieron ambos de nuevo al comedor del terror.

Mientras los amos devoraban sus alimentos y conversaban de temas que no entendía nada, el pequeño hacía esfuerzos por no caerse de cansancio. Las piernas le dolían mucho aún, cortesía de los bastonazos del amo. Todo era culpa suya, si no se pusiera a fantasear mientras trabajaba, las cosas serian distintas. Pero no podía evitarlo, cuando se ponía a pensar en los libros que veía en la habitación del señorito.

Había tantas cosas ahí, imágenes, gente que no conocía, lugares asombrosos. Ahora se ponía a recordar su sueño, estaba volando cuando de pronto…. ¡ZAS! Un bastonazo en el rostro lo devolvió a la realidad. Cayó al suelo chorreando sangre.

"Lo siento amo." Susurró sin siquiera pensarlo. Pudo oír un gruñido de enojo de parte del amo que lo sujetó del cabello.

"Otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos ¿No peste¿Acaso estas aquí para soñar?"

"No amo." Otro bastonazo ahora en sus piernas.

"No he dicho que puedes hablar ¿O si?"

Entonces se quedó en silencio. Igual sentía que no iba a poder hablar porque sus lágrimas lo estaban ahogando. Más bastonazos en el cuerpo.

"Lucius. Estas arruinando el desayuno." La señora iba a empezar a renegar ahora. Esto no era bueno.

Otro gruñido áspero y el amo lo mandó volando a los brazos de Dobby. El elfo doméstico lo cubrió con sus brazos intentando calmarlo y evitar que hiciera mucho ruido con su llanto.

"Que se quede en la cocina." Ordenó la señora.

Dobby no perdió tiempo y lo llevó adentro. Lo sentó en una silla y con un trapo húmedo le curó el labio roto.

"Metes a Dobby en problemas. Ahora estamos los dos en problemas. "

'Me duele mucho Dobby. En serio me duele."

"Dobby te va a cuidar como siempre lo hace. Pero tienes que portarte bien y obedecer al amo. Si te portas bien Dobby te va a enseñar la magia que te gusta. ¿Quieres eso?"

"S…sí." sollozaba el niño tratando de calmarse, abrazándose a si mismo.

"Entonces quédate en silencio. Dobby va a acabar de hacer su trabajo. Anda avanzando con las habitaciones de los amos." Dobby se alejó dejándolo en la cocina con una de sus manos sujetando la herida fresca.

"Sí, ya voy." Tomó de su sitio sus instrumentos de limpieza y se dirigió a donde lo mandó Dobby, atravesando corredores largos revestidos de interminables alfombras suavecitas.

Se dispuso entonces a limpiar, listo a diluirse en sus ensoñaciones mientras pasaba la escoba por el suelo, mientras iba recogiendo las cosas que habían caído de sus lugares. Era tan fácil perderse en sus pensamientos, para olvidarse por un ratito de cuanto le estaba doliendo el cuerpo y la sensación de tristeza que le provocaba haber metido en problemas a Dobby.

"¿Así que aquí estas?" De pronto una voz infantil pero grave resonó a sus espaldas.

"Señorito." Susurró sin tener la necesidad de voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

"Vete de mi habitación. Mis amigos vendrán a jugar hoy. No quiero que te vean ¿Entiendes?"

"Si amo, enseguida acabo."

"¿Cómo? He dicho que te vayas ahora." Rugió Draco.

"Pero señorito aún no termino." Replicó aunque sabía que tenía la batalla perdida.

"No me importa. ¡Fuera!" Draco no pensaba si quiera permitir que la peste esa se salga con la suya.

"Si señorito." Respondió mientras recogía sus utensilios de limpieza.

En la puerta apareció la señora, atraída por el griterío ocasionado por su propio hijito.

"Draco. No grites así, todo ese escándalo me da dolor de cabeza."

"Pero mamá, la peste no entiende. Le digo que se largue y no entiende las palabras."

La señora miró al chiquillo que tenía frente a ella, con la cara magullada y llena de mugre, sujetando la escoba y una cubeta, mirándola asustado. Le dirigió ella entonces una mirada de asco.

"Draco, déjalo que tiene que acabar con sus labores. ¿Tú peste qué estas mirando? Acaba en esta habitación y continúa con la mía. Ten cuidado con no tocar las cosas ni malograrlas con tus manos asquerosas."

"Si ama."

Draco estaba furioso. Tenía ganas de patear a la peste que tenía enfrente. Pero no delante de mamá. Ella era muy sensible a esas cosas. Ya habría tiempo cuando vinieran sus amigos.

El niño se dirigió a la habitación de la ama. Ahí había muchas cosas interesantes para mirar pero claro no podía tocar nada. Suspiró profundamente. Al parecer la señora estaba dentro de la habitación todavía. Entró a la habitación conyugal y se dio con la sorpresa de que quien estaba ahí era el amo. Aterrorizado quiso retroceder pero las piernas no le obedecían. Ya era muy tarde.

"Cierra la puerta." le ordenó.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capitulo2

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran mios seria millonaria. Fic editado, versión original en mi pag web**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

El amo nunca había sido bueno con el. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca le daba de golpes. Lo mismo era con Dobby. Pero cuando estaba solo con él, era algo distinto. Lo lastimaba pero de otra forma.

"Acércate." le ordenó el amo.

El niño obedeció en silencio. La mano pesada del amo se posó sobre su cabello negro y despeinado.

Luego un tirón y estaba de rodillas.

"¿Vas a ser bueno verdad?"

Estaba temblando, no podía controlarse. De nuevo otro tirón para que responda.

"S..sí a..mo."

Lucius sonrió apretando más su cabello. Las lágrimas empezaron a desprenderse de sus ojos verdes, resbalando por sus pestañas largas. Cerró los ojos y se limitó a separar sus labios rosados.

Al momento siguiente lo atrapó de nuevo sólo para arrojarlo sobre la cama que tenía que tender. Se quedó sobre el, mirándolo de hito a hito. Las mejillas húmedas, los labios temblorosos y los ojos aterrorizados. Ese era un espectáculo que de verdad disfrutaba mucho.

Unos sonidos en el pasadizo rompieron su concentración. Parece que alguien se acercaba. Lucius se incorporó en ese momento e hizo que el chiquillo haga lo mismo. Tocaron la puerta. Seguro era su estúpido elfo domestico

"Entra."

La puerta se abrió y Draco entró velozmente.

"Papá, prometiste llevarme contigo hoy, no lo olvides."

Era cierto, tenía unos asuntos pendientes es Hogsmead y tenía que llevar a Draco con él.

"No lo había olvidado ¿Ya estas listo?"

Draco le devolvió una sonrisa brillante a modo de respuesta.

"Entonces espérame abajo." se dispuso a tomar sus cosas.

"Hey ¿Tú que haces aquí?" Draco se había percatado de la presencia del niño semi escondido en las sombras de la habitación.

"Cierto." Pensó Lucius quien por un momento se había olvidado de la peste. "Estaba acabando de limpiar la habitación. Pero como es muy inútil… lo hace muy lento." El amo se acercó al chiquillo que se pegó a la pared aterrado.

Lo tomó del cabello y lo arrojó al suelo.

"Cuando regrese quiero que mi habitación brille. ¿Entiendes?"

El chiquillo asintió con la cabeza, temblando. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo, estaba demasiado asustado para levantar la carita.

" Si no esta habitación y el resto de la casa brillando como un espejo… ya vas a ver…" Diciendo esto el amo se retiró dejándolo mas asustado que nunca.

Los paseos por Hogsmead eran muy divertidos. A Draco le encantaba acompañar a su padre siempre que podía. Lucius era un hombre ocupado, siempre estaba trabajando, nunca tenía tiempo para jugar con él.

Trabajaba hasta muy tarde en la noche, algunas veces se levantaba y lo espiaba en su estudio, siempre estaba ocupado. Incluso su papá se levantaba en la madrugada para seguir trabajando, estaba un rato abajo y luego subía a su habitación muy exhausto.

Por lo general andaba fuera de casa, por negocios o a resolver asuntos que él no entendía. Siempre le decía su mamá que cuando fuera más grande iba a entender. Ya no podía esperar a crecer.

"Muy bien Draco. Voy a resolver unas cosas pendientes. Quédate acá y trata de no meterte en problemas. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si señor." respondió sonriendo.

Lo estaban dejando en una tienda de objetos oscuros. A él le encantaban esas cosas. De repente luego podría comprarse un par de cosas para llevar a casa y "jugar" con la peste.

Su papá se alejó por un callejón oscuro y tenebroso. Sabía que no era lo correcto pero no pudo resistir la tentación de seguir a su papá. Si no se enteraba no tendría porque preocuparse. Podía seguirlo en silencio, muy sigilosamente. Avanzó detrás de él hasta que llegaron ambos a una pared. Su padre dio unos golpes en algunos ladrillos y se abrió. Cuando hubo pasado Draco se quedó afuera.

"¡Duendes y elfos! "Protestó. Ahora sólo le quedaba quedarse esperando en la aburrida tienda que le indicaron.

**xxxXXxxx **

"Llegas tarde Malfoy."

Una figura oscura lo saludó desde dentro.

"Eres tú quien llegó muy temprano." se acercó a una mesa de madera en la que su acompañante esperaba.

"¿Quieres beber algo?"

"No lo creo. ¿Para qué me citaste?"

"Quiero saber como está todo."

"No ha habido ningún cambio. Si para eso me haces perder el tiempo…."

"Si te pregunto es porque necesito saber Malfoy. Sabes que el ministerio de Magia esta metiendo sus narices siempre y tengo que irme con cuidado. No podemos permitir que nada arruine nuestros planes."

"Lo sé. No tienes que recordármelo."

"Sobre todo no puedes permitir que…"

"¡Te he dicho que no me lo recuerdes!" Rugió Malfoy golpeando con el puño la mesa de madera que lo separaba de su interlocutor." Sé que tengo que hacer. Tú ocúpate de tus asuntos y yo veré de hacer los míos. En eso habíamos quedado ¿no?"

"Está bien Lucius, no dije nada. No tienes porque ponerte así."

"Estas paranoico, eso es lo que pasa…." Respondió Lucius estirando un poco sus piernas bajo la mesa, calmando un poco los nervios.

"Si tú tuvieras que soportar lo que yo tengo que soportar estarías peor que eso. Te la estas llevando muy fácil Malfoy."

Lucius soltó una carcajada breve.

"Fue decisión tuya que fuera así. Todo porque no tuviste el valor de acabar con esa peste. Si sólo hubieras tenido el valor de retorcerle el pescuezo cuando tuviste la oportunidad…"

Ahora la carcajada vino del interlocutor."Si hubiera sido así no te estarías divirtiendo tanto Malfoy."

Un silencio incomodo creció entre los dos

"Si eso era todo… Me haces perder el tiempo." Malfoy se incorporó fastidiado dispuesto a abandonar la sala de una buena vez.

"No sólo te llamé por eso. Necesito que me consigas unas cosas. Tú sabes… de las que guardas en tus escondites."

Malfoy gruñó fastidiado….

"De acuerdo, dame la lista y te las enviaré." Diciendo esto dejó la sala.

**xxxXXxxxx **

"Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo. Para ser una basura inútil…."

Malfoy apretó las mejillas heladas del chiquillo que acababa de levantarse del suelo donde estaba acostado durmiendo." Una peste…"

Sus manos descendieron hasta llegar a su cuello delgado

"Debí hacer esto desde mucho antes." Pensó." Matarlo con mis propias manos… con mis propias manos.

Matarlo lentamente…." De nuevo lo hacia llorar, adoraba la sensación que le provocaba ver las lagrimas chorrear por sus mejillas.

Le estaba apretando el cuello y el chiquillo estaba clavándole las uñas en un intento desesperado por aferrarse a la vida. Funcionó pero tuvo que lidiar con las consecuencias o mejor dicho con los bastonazos.

Al quinto golpe ya tenía sangre corriendo sobre sus mejillas, descendiendo de su cabeza.

"Podría matarte ahora mismo y nadie lo sabría ¿sabes? A nadie le importa que mueras, ni siquiera a ese estúpido elfo domestico."

El chiquillo sollozaba de nuevo intentando llorar suavecito para no irritar al amo.

"Sí, podría cortarte en pedazos ¿Sabes¿Te gustaría eso?" No se atrevía a responder, pero estaba completamente seguro que su amo era capaz de eso y mucho más.

"Basura inútil…" Masculló." Prepárame algo caliente."

El chiquillo se puso de pie en un instante y corrió a atender el pedido. Estaba de mala suerte, no estaba

Dobby para defenderlo esta noche, había salido a hacer un encargo del amo. Las manos le temblaban tanto que sentía que no podía hacer nada bien.

El silencio era aterrador dentro de la cocina. El amo se sentó en una silla y el chiquillo se quedó de pie a un lado, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

"Ven acá." Le ordenó dame un masaje.

De nuevo las manos le temblaban tanto… y estaban tan frías. En cambio la piel nívea de su amo estaba tibia.

Colocó sus manitas huesudas en los hombros anchos del amo y empezó a frotarlo con torpes movimientos.

"Eres tan torpe…. No sabes hacer nada bien." renegaba el amo y el chiquillo se ponía más nervioso. "Ya suéltame, peste. No sabes hacer nada, inútil. ¿Dónde esta lo que te pedí?"

"Está ca…calentando a…amo."

Un gruñido de respuesta."No sé por que no me deshago de ti. Podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, mientras duermes, mientras te mueves por la casa. Ven acá…"

El chiquillo se acercó de nuevo. Cerró los ojos esperando lo que viniera… la mano del amo cayó sobre su mejilla sin razón alguna. Ahora por qué le pegaba quería preguntar. Siguió pegándole a modo de matar el tiempo. Era tan divertido lastimar a la pestecita.

Pronto ya estaba llorando de nuevo… Ya le entraban ganas de irse a un lugar más cómodo. Se puso de pie y salió del comedor confiado de que el mocoso lo iba a seguir. No era tan estúpido después de todo. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer….

El amo se dirigió a su estudio, un ambiente cálido y cómodo. Se tumbó en su sofá favorito esperando que el mocoso lo siguiera. Así fue. Le traía la bebida caliente que le pidió. Se la puso muy cerca aterrado por acercase demasiado. Con un movimiento rápido lo tomó del brazo y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Tenía un asunto pendiente con el mocoso… no le gustaba dejar las cosas inconclusas. Ese no era su estilo….

"Cállate peste…. No quiero que hagas ningún ruido."

**Continuará...**


	4. capitulo3

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran mios seria millonaria. jujuu. Fic editado, versión original en mi pa web**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

El comedor de la casa era tan grande y tenía tantas cosas que limpiar. Dobby le había pedido que se encargue de limpiar bien el piso, porque sabía que manteniéndolo ocupado y lejos del amo el pequeño estaba a salvo.

Al chiquito le encantaba limpiar y jugar con la agüita. Hacía burbujas con el jabón que se escurría entre sus deditos infantiles y siempre que podía y sobre todo que nadie lo veía se ponía a jugar con lo que tuviera a la mano.

Una vez tomó una de las escobas que estaban guardadas en un armario. Se pegó un tremendo susto cuando una empezó a volar. Dobby apenas pudo hacerlo bajar antes que el amo se diera cuenta. Pero desde ese día el pequeño se sintió atraído por las escobas y cada vez que podía se daba un paseito con ellas.

Eso hasta que un buen día el amo Draco lo pescó jugando con una de las escobas que eran de su papá. Estuvo en muchos problemas esa vez, terminó muy mal cuando el amo Lucius se encargó de castigarlo. No le pegó pero usó su varita para que el chiquito se arrepintiera hasta del hecho de mirarlas demasiado.

El amo era muy malo con él, pensaba mientras se metía debajo de la mesa enorme del comedor con todo y su baldecito para acabar de limpiar el suelo. El amo era muy malo porque cada vez que lo tenía cerca buscaba la manera de hacerlo sentir miserable.

De por si su vida era miserable, aunque el chiquito trataba de pasar los días animado al lado de Dobby a quien quería muchísimo. En sus cumpleaños el elfo doméstico se las ingeniaba para hacerle algún tipo de regalo y a veces hasta conseguía darle algún tipo de golosina. Su cumpleaños ya era pronto y ya iba a cumplir 8 años.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó pasos en el corredor avanzando hacia el comedor donde estaba él. Intentó salir veloz de debajo de la mesa pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió y entró el amo acompañado de un invitado. Ambos tenían túnicas oscuras y reconoció al amo por el cabello largo y rubio. Su invitado en cambio tenía el cabello oscuro como la noche y la piel cetrina. Ambos se ubicaron en la mesa muy cerca de donde estaba él escondido. Apenas tuvo tiempo de recoger sus piernas para no chocar con el invitado.

"Siempre es un gusto tenerte en ésta casa, Severus. Hacia ya tiempo que no tenía el placer de tu visita."

"He estado algo ocupado, Lucius, viajando viendo unos asuntos importantes referidos a Hogwarts." respondió el invitado.

"Me imagino, con el inútil de Dumbledore al mando, me imagino que tendrás mucho trabajo que hacer. Ese vejete amante de los sangre sucia. No entiendo porque sigue al mando de ese prestigioso colegio."

"Draco asistirá a Hogwarts como su padre, asumo. Sería una lastima perder a un miembro de tan distinguida familia en esas aulas."

"Qué cosas dices Severus, si por generaciones todos los Malfoy hemos asistido a Hogwarts. El hecho de que un incompetente como Dumbledore lo dirija no será impedimento para continuar con la tradición. "

Mientras el amo hablaba Dobby había salido de la cocina y había traído los platos y les servía el almuerzo.

Pero casi se le caen las fuentes cuando sintió un tirón en sus ropas. Los ojos se le abrieron enormes de la impresión al ver que el pequeñín estaba atrapado entre las piernas de los amos sin posibilidad de salir sin ser visto. Dobby sintió que se iba a desmayar de la impresión pero tuvo que mantener la calma, no podía alertar al amo que ya lo estaba mirando extrañado. Sin decir una palabra se retiró Dobby a la cocina a suplicarle a los cielos que no descubrieran al chiquito.

Allá arriba, sobre la mesa, la comida olía muy bien. El chiquito recordó que no había comido nada desde ayer, por órdenes expresas del amo. Ahora el estómago le sonaba mucho.

Arriba sonaban los cubiertos y los vasos, los platos y las fuentes.

Abajo el chiquillo estaba preocupado de cómo iba a salir, además los amos movían mucho las piernas y en cualquier momento lo iban a patear. Sería terrible si lo vieran, el amo lo iba a matar a golpes porque tenía prohibido aparecer cuando había visita.

Ahora estaba en problemas serios. Al parecer no era su día, uno de los cubiertos de la mesa resbaló y cayó al suelo muy cerca de él. Quería desaparecer en ese momento, lo quería con tantas ganas, solo cerró los ojos y deseo con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer completamente.

El amo Malfoy se agachó distraído y volvió a incorporarse. Pero a pesar de estar distraído pudo notar el balde de agua bajo la mesa. Más tarde arreglaría cuentas con el responsable, ahora tenía que atender a su invitado.

El chiquillo dio un suspiro aliviado pero sin querer con su codo golpeo al amo Severus. Este sorprendido dio un vistazo curioso para ver que lo había chocado. Cuando levantó un poco el mantel se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que le parecieron muy familiares y un rostro infantil que lo miraba aterrado. Al principio dudó en lo que veían sus ojos, luego se dio cuenta que era un niño pequeño que le hacía una señal para que no diga nada.

Severus no sabía bien que hacer. Pero decidió que no diría nada a su interlocutor que estaba demasiado ocupado cortando la carne de su plato.

"¿Sucede algo Severus?"

"No, nada Lucius, todo está delicioso, es la verdad."

"Me complace que te agrade." Y siguió batallando con la carne de su plato.

Pero Severus no podía aguantar la curiosidad por bajar a ver quien era ese pequeñuelo que se había escondido debajo de la mesa. Definitivamente no era Draco porque estaba vestido con ropas viejas y gastadas. Además el hijo de Lucius era rubio y este pequeñuelo de rostro sucio de hollín tenía el cabello tan oscuro como el suyo. Sin duda era un sirviente de la casa.

Así que Lucius tenía un sirviente sangre sucia, tenía que serlo porque si fuera de su clase mágica no estaría sirviendo en la casa de alguien como él.

¿Quién era este chiquillo que le parecía tan familiar? La pregunta se paseaba por su cabeza mientras escuchaba los relatos de sus últimos viajes de parte de su interlocutor. Ese pequeñuelo debía tener cerca de la edad de Draco, sin duda. ¿Pero qué hacía debajo de la mesa?. Porque de las veces que había venido a ver a Malfoy a su casa nunca antes lo había visto. Al parecer la mansión de los Malfoy estaba llena de secretos.

Aunque no era un secreto el odio de los Malfoy a los sangre sucia, la vida de ese pobre chiquillo debía ser un calvario. Conociendo a Lucius, era capaz de haber matado a los padres del pequeño y estar guardando al niño para matarlo en alguna sesión con los otros mortífagos. Pobre criatura, pensaba Severus, no se merecía algo así.

Disimuladamente Severus volvió a echar una mirada debajo de la mesa y se volvió a topar con ojos verdes perturbadores. Algo tenía que le parecían tan conocidos, la misma expresión, la misma dulzura. No pudo más y tomó de una de las fuentes un pedazo de carne y la llevó bajo la mesa. Al principio no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte del chiquillo. Tuvo que volver a mirar debajo del mantel y hacerle una señal para que lo aceptara.

De pronto sintió que unos labios suavecísimos rozaban sus dedos. Sintió que los colores se le subían de improviso a la cara.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Lucius lo miraba curioso.

"Estoy bien, de lo mejor. Es que ésta carne esta muy suave." respondió aclarándose la garganta.

"Por lo menos la tuya, porque la mía esta tan dura como el cuero de un troll."

De nuevo Severus repitió la operación y de nuevo los labios recogieron el trozo de comida de sus dedos. Ahora si que se sentía que los sentidos se le nublaban toditos. Hizo lo mismo un par de veces más hasta que sintió que no podía continuar.

"Lucius, me comentaste que tenías un veneno nuevo. ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, lo conseguí en esa tienda que te comenté. Le quieres echar un vistazo verdad. Es muy potente, con una gota es suficiente para acabar con un hipogrifo."

"Eso suena muy bien Lucius. Me gustaría darle una mirada. Estoy seguro que si esta hecho a base de mandrágora puedo hallarle un antídoto."

"Lucius rió un poco." Me gustaría ver eso, estimado amigo. Pero creo que esta vez no podrás, es demasiado bueno, está demasiado bien hecho. Espera que enseguida lo voy a traer." Animado por mostrarle su último juguete mortífero Lucius salió del comedor.

Severus no pudo más y se escurrió bajo la mesa apenas Lucius despareció. Se expuso a la mirada de esos ojos verdes brillantes, y se quedó fascinado al ver como sus labios mojados por la salsa estaban siendo limpiados por una lengüita rosada.

El chiquillo cuando lo vio no supo que hacer. Si salir corriendo del comedor o esperar que le dieran permiso para marcharse. Severus lo miraba extasiado, sin remedio. El chiquillo balbuceó un agradecimiento y se dispuso a huir de la escena. Tomó su balde y su trapo. Era porque traía las manos inmundas que no había tomado los trozos de comida con sus manitos.

Cuando lo vio salir se dio cuenta que era un niño pequeño, delgadísimo perdido dentro de una túnica oscura y empolvada. Ojos brillantes que resaltaban en su rostro, cabellos rebeldes y alborotados y una extraña marca en la frente que apenas se dejaba ver.

"Espera." Severus lo detuvo alcanzándolo mientras escapaba rumbo a la cocina. "Estás muy hambriento. ¿No deseas un poco más?"

El chiquillo no respondió sólo movió la cabeza en negativa. Tenía que desaparecer si no el amo lo iba a moler si lo veía ahí.

"Espera…" Snape lo detuvo de nuevo. Esta vez lo tomó del brazo, delgadísimo, sintió que si lo apretaba un poquito se iba a quebrar.

"¿Qué te pasó en la frente? " Le dijo intentando separar los cabellos oscuros para ver que era.

El chiquillo retrocedió espantado. Ahora estaba en problemas, si el amo se enteraba que lo había visto… No habría nadie quien lo salve de su enojo. De repente éste amo era bueno con él. Bueno era porque ya le había dado de comer.

"Amo…" susurró. De repente no debía empeorar las cosas y mantenerse en silencio. Pero podía intentarlo aunque sea una vez, pedirle que no le diga nada al amo Lucius, que no le diga que lo había visto y que se olvidara de que existía."Yo."

No podía, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le preguntó Snape intentando de nuevo ver bien esa marca en su frente.

El chiquillo lo miró desconcertado. Mi nombre… pensó. Quiere mi nombre, para qué lo quiere… pensaba. El chiquillo negó con la cabeza.

"¿No me escuchaste bien¿Cómo te llamas?" volvió a preguntar Snape, un nombre por lo menos… un nombre.

"PESTEEE" el sonido frió como un iceberg resonó en el comedor.

Ahora si que estaba en problemas….

El chiquillo empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Lucius fue acortando las distancias entre los dos. Tenía su varita en la mano. Ahora si que lo iba a lastimar en serio. El amo se veía furioso, lo iba a matar seguro.

Apenas estuvo frente a él lo abofeteó con tal fuerza que lo lanzó al suelo a los pies de Snape. El agua de la cubeta que sostenía cayó y salpicó la túnica de ambos amos.

Snape estaba paralizado. Al ver al pequeñuelo rodar por el suelo impulsado por los puntapiés de Lucius. Luego vio que con su varita lo lanzó contra la pared. Esto era demasiado.

"Lucius por favor. Ya es suficiente." Snape quiso detenerlo porque si seguía iba a matar a la criatura.

"No, en un momento será suficiente." Lucius estaba loco de ira. Apuntó con la varita al pequeño.

" Crucio."

Snape no podía creer lo que veía. Es que tanto odiaba Lucius a esa criatura. El pobre chiquillo gritó de dolor retorciéndose en el suelo. Al cabo de un ratito estaba llorando desconsolado tratando de cubrirse con algo pero no había escapatoria, el amo lo tenía acorralado.

No contento con lastimar a la criaturita de ese modo, Lucius planeaba darle una dosis más. Lo apuntó de nuevo con la varita dispuesto a repetir el acto cuando una mano fuerte lo detuvo.

"Ya fue suficiente Lucius. Déjalo ya."

"Severus."

**Continuará…**


	5. capítulo4

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran mios seria millonaria. jujuu**

**

* * *

Capítulo 4 **

Severus sostenía al chiquillo entre sus brazos y Lucius no podía darle crédito a sus ojos. Se quedó atónito al ver la reacción de Severus. La verdad que no podía creer que actuara de ese modo, venir a defender a ese mocoso sangre sucia y en su presencia.

"Severus…" exclamó en tono de reproche. Casi como si le costara articular palabras luego de ver lo que tenía frente a él. "No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto." Su rostro agrio como si hubiera mordido un limón. Las arrugas en su frente se hacían más profundas conforme arrugaba más la cara. Estaba realmente molesto.

"Que curioso Lucius, yo no puedo creer que tu actúes de este modo. Es sólo un niño pequeño. Debe tener la edad de tu hijo Draco. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso?"

El chiquillo se prendió de su cuello, temeroso del amo Lucius. Severus sólo atinó a acariciarle la espalda para tratar de aliviarlo un poco. Debía estar muy adolorido.

"Es mayor que Draco, o menor, no lo sé. Cómo quieres que lo sepa Severus, si es un pobre mocoso sangre sucia al cual ni sus asquerosos padres lo quisieron y lo abandonaron para que muera en medio del bosque." Lucius estaba bastante alterado. No podía creer que estaba discutiendo por culpa de ese mocosito miserable. Ah, pero ese mocoso se las iba a pagar tan pronto pudiera.

"No digas eso. No delante de él." Abrazaba al pequeño quien al oír todo lo que decía el amo se ponía peor.

El chiquillo estaba asustadísimo, sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba tan pronto el amo le pusiera las manos encima.

"¿Qué dices? Pero esa peste miserable sabe perfectamente la verdad. La verdad es que nadie lo quiere, ni siquiera su madre sangre sucia, ni siquiera ella porque lo abandonó, quería deshacerse de él como todo el mundo quiere hacer." Lucius echaba chispas y estaba furioso." Porque no sirve para nada, porque es una basura inútil. Así que debería estar muy agradecido conmigo y mi familia por dejar que se quede en esta casa y no dejarlo donde lo encontraron. Si hubiera sido por mi lo hubiera dejado donde estaba, en medio del bosque" Estaba realmente furioso, tanto que ya no sabía lo que decía.

"¿Así que lo encontraste en el bosque? Hace cuanto fue eso me gustaría saber." Severus acariciaba ahora la frente del chiquillo. Su carita algo sucia y magullada, húmeda por las lágrimas y con esos ojos tan fascinantes.

"¿Por qué la pregunta Severus¿Por qué me interrogas?" Ahora se sentía más incomodo que nunca. Ese mocoso se la iba a pagar todas, le estaba causándole muchos problemas.

"Es sólo una pregunta inocente y de pura curiosidad mi estimado amigo. Nada más." Al parecer algo no quería decirle su interlocutor, algo había que no quería soltarle.

"Si tanto te empeñas en saber Snape." rugió fastidiado. "No lo encontré yo, lo encontró mi estúpido elfo doméstico. Esa peste estaba llorando cerca de la casa y el elfo lo trajo. Lo tuvo escondido una semana hasta que Narcisa lo descubrió en la cocina. Y bueno tú sabes como son las mujeres y todo. En un arranque de instinto maternal ella decidió que esa peste se quedara pero a cargo de Dobby. Insisto que si hubiera sido por mi se hubiera podrido en el bosque. "

Severus quedó más o menos satisfecho con la explicación. Tenía sentido después de todo. El elfo había recogido a ese huerfanito del bosque y no tuvo donde llevarlo sino que a su casa. Pero ese no era un lugar apropiado para ese pobre pequeñuelo. Si Lucius seguía así iba a acabar matándolo.

El chiquillo estaba prendido de su cuello, humedeciendo su túnica con sus lágrimas. Nunca pensó que alguien llorara así en sus brazos. Estaba aterrado y encima iba a tener que dejarlo en las garras de Malfoy para que acabara de matarlo. Era una situación delicada, no podía hacer nada por él sólo consolarlo.

Trató de desprenderlo de su cuello con cuidado y finalmente lo consiguió. Lo miraba a los ojos preocupado y acarició la extraña cicatriz de su frente.

"Dime Lucius ¿Cómo se hizo esa cicatriz o es obra tuya? "

Esa pregunta era muy peligrosa, sabía que debía responder con cuidado. Severus no era ningún tonto y lo más probable era que estaba tratando de confirmar las sospechas que podía tener. Tenía que responderle de alguna manera que no sólo lo despistara completamente sino que además lo dejara satisfecho de una vez. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

"¿Cuál cicatriz?" Preguntó haciéndose el distraído." La verdad que me importa tan poco esa peste que no sé si tiene cicatrices o no." una sonrisita nerviosa se escapó de sus labios.

"La que tiene en la frente. No es una cicatriz ordinaria, es bastante extraña. Me atrevería asegurar que fue hecha con magia. ¿Algún mago muy poderoso debió hacérsela no crees?" Severus lo miraba fijamente como si supiera que ocultaba algo.

Lucius puso su mejor cara de cinismo y levantó los hombros.

"Si crees que fui yo Severus, debe haber sido así. Si estas empeñado en reprobar lo que hago o lo que digo. Todo por culpa de esa peste." El amo estaba enfadado y finalmente se dirigió hacia el pequeño quien estaba paradito rodeado por los brazos de Severus mirándolos aterrado." Y tú… peste asquerosa, regresa a la cocina inmediatamente. Más tarde iré a hablar contigo."

Lucius se puso aún más furioso cuando vio que el chiquillo lejos de obedecerle de inmediato como a él le gustaba, volvió a enterrarse dentro de la túnica de Severus. Al parecer le parecía el refugio más seguro del mundo. Como si eso lo fuera a salvar de la cólera del amo que lo único que hacía era aumentar.

Pero el amo no se iba a quedar tranquilo dejando que un mocoso sangre sucia como ese pisoteara su autoridad. De un tirón violento le arrancó al pequeño de los brazos a Severus sólo para lanzarlo contra la pared de nuevo.

"He dicho que te vayas a la cocina y espérame ahí. No te muevas de ahí peste, si tienes una maldita idea de lo que te conviene." Lucius estaba blanco de la ira pero los ojos le brillaban como los de una víbora en la oscuridad.

El pequeño dudó en obedecer de inmediato, como era su costumbre, o correr a los brazos que lo habían estado protegiendo hasta hacía un momento. Pero el amo Malfoy le puso las cosas más fáciles cuando lo obligó a entrar a bastonazos a la cocina.

Severus no pudo detenerlo esta vez, así como no iba a poder detenerlo cuando le ajustara cuentas al chiquillo.

"Lucius, ya basta ¿no crees?" Al verlo entrar algo despeinado y algo alterado por los sucesos. Como odiaba al pequeñuelo, la verdad que ahora que se tenía que ir sabía que las posibilidades de volverlo a ver eran remotas. Sin duda no iba a esperar a una sesión con los mortífagos para matar al chiquillo si no lo iba a hacer apenas cerrara la puerta. Algo tenía que hacer, ese pobre niño no merecía ese destino.

Lucius estaba fuera de si, tan furioso que su rostro delicado tenía el aspecto de una gárgola dura y arrugada. Tenía tantas ganas de cortar al mocoso en pedacitos pequeñitos, con sus propias manos. Y Severus le seguía reprochando que porque trataba al mocoso de ese modo. Si tan sólo supiera de quién se trataba, del hijo de quién se trataba. Quizá incluso hasta le pedía participar con él en sus sesiones de disciplinar a la peste. Esa era una buena idea y sólo pensarlo lo hizo sonreír aún más.

"Severus, no sabes lo que dices. La verdad no sabes el favor que te hago, que hago poniendo a esa peste a raya. No tienes idea de lo que haces al defender a esa basura insignificante." No podía dejar su sonrisa a un lado, es que era la verdad, le estaba haciendo un favor deshaciéndose poco a poco de esa peste. "No tienes ni idea."

"Lo único que sé Lucius, es que si matas a esa criatura vas a ser un asesino miserable." Estaba hablando con el hígado y no podía evitarlo."Y sé amigo mío que tú no eres de ese tipo de personas. ¿Verdad? "

Ante estas palabras Lucius se quedó en silencio, casi sin poder creer lo que escucho o porque de algún modo esas palabras le salpicaron.

"Lo qué también sé querido amigo es que al Ministerio de Magia le encantará saber que tienes a un niño muggle trabajando en tu casa en deplorables condiciones. Me imagino que a cierto amigo tuyo… ¿Cómo se apellida? Ah si, Weasley estaría encantado en meter sus narices en tu mansión y registrarla toda ¿No crees?"

Ahora Lucius se puso más pálido que nunca al oír ese apellido. En sus ojos transparentes se reflejó la ira incontenible que sentía.

"No te atreverías Severus. No te atrevas a amenazarme siquiera." apretaba los dientes de la cólera.

"No es una amenaza estimado amigo, es una promesa."

A Lucius le tomó un momento tragarse la bilis y pensar en lo siguiente que diría. Estaba sin quererlo en las manos de Severus, no podía dejar que se sepa que ese mocoso estaba en su casa y tampoco iba a poder matarlo él mismo. No podía hacer nada, Severus tenía las de ganar.

"¿Qué quieres Severus¿Quieres a la peste¿Para qué lo quieres o acaso te recuerda a alguien de quien te quieres olvidar y te quieres vengar de él?" Estaba colérico, furibundo, estaba atrapado.

"¿De qué hablas Lucius? Yo no quiero nada con ese chiquillo." Su reacción fue rápida pero no sabía lo que decía. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pasar por el cerebro ni para decir hola."Que cosas dices… debes estar loco. A mi no me interesa en nada, es sólo que me da lastima lo que le haces… na…nada más." la verdad que no estaba hablando en serio.

"¿Entonces por qué tanto escándalo por el mocoso? Si es sólo eso un mocoso muggle que no vale nada " Severus se estaba poniendo nervioso, sí, no era su imaginación, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. ¿Sería por algo que dijo?

"Te repito que me da lastima el niño, es todo." ¿Por qué no le creía Malfoy¿Por qué acaso él mismo no creía lo que decía? "Será mejor que me vaya Lucius, no considero agradable seguir discutiendo contigo."

"Me has leído la mente, estimado." De nuevo su sonrisa nerviosa.

"Pero eso sí Lucius, no diré nada y nadie te vendrá a molestar siempre y cuando… ese niño esté bien." Severus se dirigió rumbo a la puerta.

De la cocina salió Dobby a abrirle la puerta como era su trabajo.

"De acuerdo." Fue la respuesta breve pero llena de odio.

"Y por supuesto para cerciorarme de que sea de ese modo me gustaría venir a visitarte. Me imagino que no tendrás ningún inconveniente. ¿No es así? Aunque claro de repente prefieres que algún miembro el Ministerio de Magia venga a ver que el chiquillo esté bien." No necesitaba voltearse a ver el rostro de Lucius para saber que estaba apunto de lanzar maldiciones como un loco.

"Claro." susurró apretando los labios."Ven cuando gustes."

Severus sonrió y se dejó conducir por Dobby hacia la puerta. Metió su mano a un bolsillo y sacó un frasco.

"Toma, dáselo al chiquillo y cuídalo mucho. Yo vendré a verlos tan pronto pueda."

El elfo lo miró con sus ojos enormes y temerosos de que el amo lo pesque recibiendo el encargo. Asintió rápidamente y abrió la puerta mientras escondía el frasquito con la poción en su túnica.

**Continuará…**


	6. Capitulo5

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran mios seria millonaria. Fic editado, versión original en mi pag Web.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 **

No podía negarlo, estaba furioso. Sostenía en sus manos blancas como la cera, su bastón y lo apretaba con cólera. Todo por culpa de esa peste. Todo era su culpa. No había traído más que problemas desde que llegó a su casa, hacía ya varios años.

Como si fuera poco ahora tenía a Severus amenazándolo con traerle al Ministerio de Magia a inspeccionar su casa. Encima planeaba traer a ese mequetrefe amante de los_ muggles_, ese tal Weasley, ese pobre diablo a inspeccionar su casa como si fuera un delincuente. Pero que le pasaba a Severus. ¿Se había vuelto loco, acaso¿Por qué se ponía a defender a ese mocoso_ muggle_? Eso era algo que no podía entender. Todo por esa la maldita peste, todo porque ese idiota no pudo deshacerse de él cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora él tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Todo era su culpa, culpa de ese maldito mocoso. Pero se había encargado de él. Había hecho que Dobby lo encierre en el calabozo más frío y oscuro de la mansión. Estuvo yendo a ver como iba y el mocoso no paraba de llorar. Patética criatura insufrible. ¿Quién se creía que era? Tenía que recordar su lugar en esa casa. No era nada, no valía nada, hasta el caldero más viejo e inservible valía más que él.

La puerta del estudio sonó con un sordo llamado. Seguro era Dobby que ya lo traía. Quería darle un vistazo, tampoco iba a permitir que se quede encerrado tanto tiempo. Tenía que trabajar para pagar su estadía en la casa.

Dobby abrió la puerta y dejó entrar al chiquillo. No le quedaba de otra, no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera. No quería dejar al pequeño ahí pero tampoco podía evitar que el amo lo lastime, no podía hacer nada. Suspirando tristemente salió del estudio dejando a su chiquito a merced del amo.

Temblando de pie en medio del estudio, el pequeño cerró la puerta tras él, asustado.

Lucius avanzó un hasta ponerse en frente del maldito mocoso. La peste miraba al suelo y tenía la cabeza baja.

"Supongo que habrás aprendido la lección maldita peste. No vuelvas a desobedecerme o te va a ir peor aún." No había respuesta alguna. Usualmente cuando lo amenazaba el chiquillo lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de terror. Pero ahora nada. "La próxima vez que se te ocurra ponerme en ridículo frente a alguien me las vas a pagar más caras."Inútil."

Sus palabras parecían no tener el efecto deseado. Así que con el mango de su bastón le levantó la carita. Toda magullada y sucia, manchada de sangre y algo más, hinchada todavía. Tenía tantas ganas de estrellarle el bastón.

Se asomó dentro de sus ojos y no encontró nada. Seguían siendo verdes, seguían siendo enormes, pero no tenían el mismo brillo de antes. Eran como dos piscinas vacías, dos orbes oscuras sin vida.

Se sorprendió y retrocedió un segundo. De repente había pasado finalmente, de repente lo había dejado ciego. No debió golpearlo tanto. O de repente sucedió lo que su esposa decía que iba a pasar. El mocoso había terminado mal de la cabeza de tantos cruciatus.

Definitivamente algo raro tenía esa peste.

Cerró los ojos para despejarse un poco. Era momento de probar los resultados.

"Arrodíllate." le ordenó.

Por lo menos no estaba sordo. Obedeció al instante cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

"Muy bien peste." por lo menos obedecía al instante, pero igual, no era divertido. "Mira, mis zapatos están sucios."

El chiquillo de rodillas en el suelo se acercó y le dio una frotada con la manga de su túnica.

Los estas ensuciando más con esa ropa mugrosa. Eres un idiota." Gritó reafirmando sus palabras con un ligero puntapié." Mocoso inútil. Maldito mocoso _muggle_. Inútil. Qué se puede esperar de ti si eres una peste. ¿Qué dirían tus padres _muggles_ si te vieran así? Vieran en lo que te has convertido… seguro te vuelven a abandonar en el bosque."

No pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada. "Seguro les darías tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera se molestarían en engendrarte. Eres patético. Una peste inútil, no vales nada, ni siquiera mereces que te toque con la suela de mi zapato."

Aún no había reacción, en otra ocasión el chiquillo estaría temblando asustado y llorando muchísimo. Pero nada.

"Sal de mi vista en este instante. No te quiero ver más. ¿Entiendes? No quiero que te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino. Ya soy muy generoso en tenerte viviendo en mi casa, con mi familia como para tener que estar viéndote a cada rato."

El chiquillo se puso de pie a toda prisa. Sin mirarlo, sin levantar los ojos del suelo.

"La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer algo como lo que hiciste, maldita peste… te voy a dejar en le bosque donde debiste quedarte. De donde jamás debiste salir. ¡Ahora largo!"

El pequeño hizo una reverencia torpe y salió del estudio lo más rápido que pudo.

"Maldita peste." murmuró cuando lo vio salir. "Más tarde me encargo de ti. Ahora tengo asuntos que atender.

**xxxXXxxx **

Dobby lo condujo hacia una tina en una esquina de la cocina. Había juntado agua para darle un baño. Como hacía siempre desde que era un bebe, hacía tanto tiempo. Le ayudó a sacarse la túnica, que es lo único que cubría su cuerpecito. La sacó y la colocó a un lado. Estaba ya muy sucia y gastada, no podía seguir usándola, tenía que conseguirle otra.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, no les salían las palabras.

Con cuidado condujo al chiquito al agüita, despacio para que no se resbalara. Al tenerlo al frente, al verlo todo magullado no pudo evitar sentirse muy mal. El pequeño se sentó en la tina despacio y tomó entre sus manitas un trapito que usaba para bañarse. Tomó el jabón de las manos de Dobby quien estaba pensando en otra cosa en ese momento. Por la expresión de su rostro en algo feo. Lo sabía porque cada vez que el amo entraba a buscarlos, él ponía esa cara. A él también le daba miedo pensar en el amo.

Pero Dobby siempre decía que no es bueno pensar en cosas tristes. Por eso estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de la felicidad que le daba la agüita tibia y el baño. Además estaba con Dobby que siempre era muy bueno con él. Siempre lo estaba cuidando y hacía trucos de magia para alegrarlo. A veces hacía volar las cosas, otras veces lo hacía volar un poquito. Eso era mucho mejor que volar con las escobas de los amos.

No necesitaba nada más, no necesitaba a nadie más que a Dobby. Ni una estúpida escoba para salir volando de esa mansión, ni unos estúpidos padres que no lo quisieron y lo dejaron abandonado en medio del bosque, ni siquiera una mamá que nunca lo quiso y lo dejó solo para que muriera. No los necesitaba, a nadie ni a nada. Ya ni siquiera necesitaba salir de esa mansión y ver lo que había afuera, sólo quería quedarse al lado de Dobby que siempre iba a estar con él.

Dobby estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que los remordimientos lo devoraban. Al ver a su pequeñuelo tan lastimado, el corazón se le estrujaba.

¿Cómo podía permitir que esto suceda? Estúpido Dobby. Nunca debió permitirlo. Tonto Dobby. Pero no podía hacer nada ahora, nada de nada. Sabía desde el principio lo que iba a ocurrir, sabía que el amo Malfoy iba a acabar matando a ese pobre pequeñito, pero también supo, desde que tomó al pequeño en sus brazos, que no podía permitir que eso suceda.

Aún podía recordar esa noche oscura y sin luna, cuando estaba en la cocina acosado por un mal presentimiento. Algo estaba por suceder y aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que era, sabía que no era nada bueno.

El amo Malfoy entró a buscarlo a la cocina y le ordenó que lo siguiera. Obedeció sin chistar como siempre lo hacía. Lo siguió hasta que se reunieron con una figura oscura que traía un paquete en sus brazos.

Era un bebé. Dobby lo vio y cuando se lo entregó aquella figura supo que nada bueno le esperaba a la pobre criatura. El amo Malfoy le ordenó regresar a la mansión. Obedeció aunque muy despacio, lo suficiente para no perderse la conversación entre los dos que quedaban ocultos en la oscuridad.

El oír lo que decían confirmó sus sospechas. No pudo hacer más nada que apretar al bebé contra su pecho, como si quisiera apartarlo del mal que le esperaba.

Una vez llegó a la mansión aguardó en la cocina por el amo Malfoy. Temeroso de lo que decidiera hacer con el bebé. Era tan pequeñito, tan suavecito, tan dulce y dormía placidamente. Lo curioso era que en su frente había una cicatriz muy extraña. Debía ser de eso de lo que hablaba con su amo. Puso al pequeño sobre la mesa y se dedicó a buscarle un lugar para acostarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el amo Malfoy entró a la cocina. Entonces le ordenó a Dobby guardar el secreto con su vida. Nadie debía saber que ese niño estaba en su casa, debía olvidar incluso esa noche. Iba a inventar una historia para que su esposa no sospeche nada de nada. Dobby asintió con la cabeza, dispuesto a obedecerlo como siempre lo hacía.

El amo se acercó a donde dormía el bebe. Lo miró con tal asco que a Dobby se le estremeció el cuerpo. De verdad que odiaba a ese niño, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso lo trataba así, por eso cada vez que lo tenía cerca no perdía oportunidad de lastimarlo.

Y él no podía hacer nada por detenerlo. Estúpido, estúpido Dobby. Como si no supiera lo que iba a pasar. Estúpido. Como si no supiera que tarde o temprano lo iba a alejar de su lado. Tonto Dobby. Y no iba a poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Nada.

"Estúpido Dobby."

"Nop, Dobby no es estúpido." una voz infantil desapareció el silencio. "Dobby es muy listo porque siempre hace magia para mi."

Dobby sonrió suavemente. Disipando los pensamientos tristes.

"¿Qué dices? Dobby es un tonto porque está dejando que te enfríes ahí dentro." Tomó la toallita y empezó a frotarla sobre su piel. Con cuidado de no lastimarlo más. Despacio recorrió su espaldita, deslizando la tela húmeda sobre su columnita donde toditos los huesos se le veían."No te preocupes que Dobby te guardó algo de comidita que te gusta. Dobby te va a cuidar mucho, no va a dejar que te enfermes."

Dobby se quedó en silencio, mientras que sus propias palabras se estrellaban en sus oídos. ¿Cuidarlo? Bastante que lo cuidas Dobby. Si de verdad lo cuidaras el trapito no se mancharía con la sangre seca del pequeñuelo. Si de verdad lo cuidara no pasaría lo que estaba pasando.

Las manos de Dobby se detuvieron de nuevo. Sin querer lo estaba lastimando, pero no le dijo nada porque sabía que no era su intención. Se puso a chapotear en el agüita para distraerse un poco. Como cuando era más pequeñito. Ya estaba creciendo mucho y muy rápido. La tina pronto le iba a quedar muy chiquita. Cuando era más pequeñito siempre se sumergía dentro del agua y a veces se escondía tan bien que Dobby no lo veía. Se la pasaba buscándolo y no lo veía sumergido en el agua.

Cuando era más pequeñito era todo más divertido, jugaba más con Dobby, porque tenía menos cosas que hacer. Podía pasar más tiempo en la cocina, jugando con lo que tuviera a la mano. Como no tenía juguetes, el elfo domnel elfo doméstico se las ingeniaba para entretenerlo un poco. De paso que lo ayudaba en sus deberes, le contaba historias de las cosas que pasaban afuera de la casa. A veces lo dejaba salir al patio de la casa, sin que nadie lo viera.

La agüita cambió de color y ya era hora de salir. Dobby regresó a la realidad y tomó una toalla grande. La extendió y la abrió para recibirlo. El pequeñito se puso de pie, con cuidado porque le dolía mucho su cuerpito. No le dijo nada para que no se preocupara. La verdad es que le dolía muchísimo.

Salió de la tina y se entregó a los brazos del elfo quien lo envolvió en la toalla. Una vez estuvo ahí, apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Dobby y estalló en llanto. Este no pudo contenerse y también empezó a llorar. Lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando que nunca los separen, deseando poder hacer algo por salvarlo de su destino. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas el poder conservar a su pequeñito, en sus brazos. Ambos lloraban porque no tenían palabras para expresar lo que sentían.

**xxxXXXxxx **

Draco solía pasar las tardes en solitario, en su habitación. A veces se aburría tanto. Pero no siempre era así, a veces sus amiguitos iban a visitarlo o él iba a verlos. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba en casa. Aunque no siempre se había aburrido tanto como ahora.

Hacía tiempo tuvo un compañero de juegos, cuando era más pequeñito. Solía darse sus expediciones por la casa, cuando su mamá estaba demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos y lo dejaba solito. Así que deambulaba por la casa buscando que investigar. Un día entró a la cocina y descubrió, jugando entre los calderos de la cocina, a un niño como él pero sucio de hollín y la ropa inmunda.

Desde ese momento se convirtió en su compañero de juegos. Por las tardes cuando acababa sus deberes en la cocina y Draco iba a buscarlo, solían jugar largas horas, hasta que llegaba su papá. Era muy divertido tener a alguien para jugar. Correteaban por toda la casa, o jugaban a las escondidas. A veces inventaban juegos nuevos. Hasta lo dejaba usar sus juguetes.

Pero usualmente jugaban en la cocina, porque la peste no tenía permiso para salir de ahí. Dobby siempre se preocupaba cuando los veía jugando juntos, pero él no entendió porqué hasta que su papá descubrió la relación clandestina que se venía desarrollando en sus narices.

En un dos por tres terminó con las tardes de diversión. La peste regresó a la cocina luego de que su papá le pegó por desobedecer sus órdenes de no moverse de donde debía estar. A Draco, en cambio le explicaron que esa peste era un asqueroso muggle y que no debía a volver jugar con él, nunca más. Y así fue.

Con cierta tristeza al principio, le tuvo que decir adiós a sus tardes de juegos y diversión.

Pero tenía otros modos de entretenerse de todos modos.

Desde su habitación divisó a la peste de la casa, en el corredor, deshaciéndose las manos fregando el suelo.

Salió de su habitación a verlo. Hacían varios días que no lo veía. Debía haber estado castigado. Pero eso era lo de menos ahora, estaba aburrido y necesitaba hacer algo para matar el rato.

"Así que por fin apareces. Mi habitación está sucia. ¡Límpiala ahora!" ordenó.

El chiquillo sólo volteó y asintió con la cabeza, pero no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. A Draco eso no le gustó para nada.

"¡Te he dicho que ahora!" Gritó dándole un puntapié a la cubeta de agua cerca de sus pies. No iba a tolerar que la peste lo desobedezca de ese modo.

El chiquillo se estremeció un poquito y se levantó enseguida. Entró a la habitación del amo Draco. No estaba sucia, desordenada sí, pero no sucia. Los juguetes estaban regados en el suelo y la cama destendida.

Levantó los juguetes del suelo y los acomodó en la caja. Tenía tantos, pero de entre todos reconoció uno de ellos. Era un caballito de madera tosca que estaba bien al fondo de la caja con el que jugaba cuando eran chiquitos. Podía recordar cuanto le gustaba, hasta por un momento pensó que Draco se lo iba a regalar.

Draco se sentó en una silla acolchonada viendo como limpiaba su habitación. Como recogía sus cosas del suelo, como las acomodaba en sus estantes. Como se dirigía a la cama para tenderla y acomodaba el millón de almohadas en su cabecera.

Salió un momento a buscar la escoba para limpiar la habitación cuando ambos escucharon el sonido del portón de su mansión abriéndose. Alguien estaba llegando.

Draco corrió hacia la ventana de su habitación para ver de quien se trataba. Era alguna visita sin duda. Sintió curiosidad y decidió ir a ver de quien se trataba.

La peste lo miraba desde la entrada de su habitación. Al parecer lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí, meterse en la cocina para que nadie lo viera y tuviera más problemas. Draco entendió el mensaje.

"Vete a la cocina. Y luego acabas de limpiar acá. Quiero que mi habitación quede muy limpia, peste." Ordenó dándose aires de gran señor. Luego bajó a toda carrera a ver de quien se trataba.

En la puerta Dobby dejaba entrar a un amigo de su papá. Desde la escalera lo reconoció, porque su papá le había dicho que era uno de los profesores del colegio Hogwarts a donde él iba a ir dentro de unos años.

Solía venir a conversar con su papá, pero éste no se encontraba en casa en ese momento. Su mamá tampoco estaba por ningún lado. Sólo estaba él de dueño de casa. Dobby condujo al invitado a la sala de estar. Mientras que pudo notar que la peste estaba recogiendo sus instrumentos de limpieza para irse a esconder a la cocina.

'Puedes seguir limpiando mi habitación." Le dijo. Mientras se quedara en el segundo piso no iba a haber problemas porque nadie lo iba a ver.

La peste dejó sus cosas en el suelo y volvió a la habitación a terminar con sus labores. Y todavía no había acabado con el corredor. Se le estaba haciendo tarde y quería regresar a la cocina pronto, no vaya a ser que el amo suba al segundo piso y lo vea por ahí. No, eso era peligroso. Draco no sabía que hacer, si bajar a representar su papel de anfitrión o quedarse en su habitación a verlo trabajar.

Optó por lo primero. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió donde estaba el invitado.

"Buenas tardes." Saludó cortésmente Draco apareciendo en el salón de visita.

"Buenas tardes Draco. ¿Cómo estas? Veo que cada vez que vengo estás más grande."

Draco sonrió mientras se balanceaba sobre sus talones. "Mis padres han salido un momento. Pero seguro no tardan en venir. ¿Los va a esperar?"

"Si no tienes inconveniente." respondió Severus divertido al ver el papel de anfitrión que Draco trataba de representar, con mucho éxito.

El chiquito rubio sonrió sin saber que más decir. De repente debía ver la manera de ir a buscar a su mamá o algo así. No sabía que hacer sino seguir balanceándose sobre sus talones.

Si Lucius no estaba, eso no era problema la verdad. Mejor todavía, porque a quien había venido a ver no era al dueño de casa. Dobby ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que había ido a buscar al pequeñuelo.

Por lo menos estaba vivo. Por lo menos Lucius no lo mató en un arranque de cólera. Aunque a juzgar por la expresión del elfo al preguntarle por el chiquillo, no podía estar muy bien que digamos.

Tenía intenciones de conversar con el pequeño, pero no contaba con que Draco estuviera ahí. De repente podría ser contraproducente su presencia, a pesar de que sólo era un niño. No podría saberlo hasta que trajeran al chiquillo.

Dobby abrió la puerta para dejar entrar al niño sin percatarse de la presencia de Draco. Cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿Tú que haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras arriba limpiando mi habitación." Le gritó Draco.

El otro chiquillo lo miró asustado, luego volteó a ver al visitante aún más asustado. Musitó una pequeña disculpa y se quedó sin saber que hacer.

Lo último que necesitaba eran más problemas.

"Draco, yo le pedí que viniera. Porque quería verlo y conversar con él de algunas cosas." No sabía si debía decirle eso, o no. No podría decirlo, aunque era la verdad. Sólo quería cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, que problemas podría traer eso.

"Pero mi papá no quiere que esté dando vueltas por la casa. Tiene que regresar a la cocina, sino mi papá se va a enojar mucho." Draco se veía enojado de que de nuevo no respeten sus decisiones. No podía permitir que la peste se salga con la suya.

"Pero Draco, tu papá no tiene porque saberlo ¿No? Además, yo ya había hablado con él acerca de esto y créeme, él no tiene ningún inconveniente. ¿Tú sí?" al parecer Draco era el vivo retrato de su papá en todo sentido.

"Sí, señor. Él tiene que acabar de limpiar mi habitación y tiene deberes que hacer y no puede dejarlos de hacer porque tiene que trabajar en la casa." lo dijo tan rápido como podía recordar las palabras de sus padres. No iba a dejar que la peste escape de sus labores. Su habitación no se iba a limpiar sola después de todo.

"Vamos Draco, eso lo puede hacer después ¿no crees? Además como te dije ya había coordinado con tu padre para conversar con él. Así que si nos disculpas, me gustaría hablar a solas."

No le molestó que prácticamente lo echara de la habitación, lo que le molestó era que la peste le iba a ganar esta vez.

Se retiraba ahora, pero esa se la iba a pagar.

Una vez el chiquillo rubio se fue Snape no sabía por donde empezar.

Empezando porque el chiquillo no lo miraba y se veía aterrado. Con una mano sostenía una cubeta de agua medio llena y en la otra la escoba de limpieza.

Se aclaró la garganta. Su nombre, por ahí debía empezar.

"No me dijiste tu nombre cuando te pregunté. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Su voz era suave pero grave, no expresaba ningún tipo de enojo o malestar. Era bastante agradable después de todo.

¿Pero qué le iba a responder? No podía ni siquiera responderle, no debía dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera debería estar ahí, de pie frente a él.

Quería salir corriendo y ocultarse en la cocina, entre los calderos viejos donde se llenaba de hollín hasta las orejas.

Snape dio un suspiro irritado. ¿Por qué no le respondía¿Acaso tenía miedo¿Qué pasaba con el chiquillo?

"¿Dije que como te llamas?" intentó nuevamente y sólo consiguió que el chiquillo levante la cabeza tímidamente para moverla en señal de negativa.

¿Cómo le podía decir que no sabía cual era su nombre porque siempre le decían del mismo modo? "Peste" ese debía ser su nombre entonces. Aunque Dobby le solía decir "chiquito", pero era Dobby. Estaba confundido, nunca sabía que decir, nunca sabía que hacer.

Cerró los ojos esperando que el amo le pegara por no responderle. O de repente iba a sacar su varita y lo iba a lastimar como el amo Lucius. Sea como fuere le iba a doler mucho.

Y ahí venía el amo, se inclinó hacia él. Seguro lo iba a sacudir o a golpear con sus puños. Apretó los ojos y las cosas que traía en sus manitas. Inclinó un poco su cabeza para no recibir el golpe directamente en la cara que ya la traía bastante hinchada.

Pero no llegó un golpe, sino que el amo le levantó la carita tomándolo de la barbilla.

"Si no me quieres decir tu nombre entonces dime cómo te hiciste eso." Se refería a su cicatriz.

Tampoco podía contestar. Ahora si estaba en problemas serios. No sabía que decirle, porque no sabía como se la había hecho. Sólo que estaba ahí desde que podía recordarlo.

Contestó que no lo sabía moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

El amo le pasó el dedo sobre la marca de su frente y le preguntó si le dolía.

"Nop".Susurró.

Snape sonrió ligeramente al poder darse cuenta de que algo de comunicación podían establecer ambos. Pudo notar la nota de miedo de su voz. Sin duda Lucius lo tenía aterrado al pobre pequeño. A juzgar por la hinchazón de su rostro, sin duda tenía motivos para temerle.

"Escúchame bien. No te voy a hacer daño. Puedes decirme lo que te pasa. Dime algo ¿Dobby te dio la poción que te di?"

Asintió con la cabeza, porque tan pronto terminó de bañarse se tomó el frasquito que Dobby le dio diciendo que era medicina.

"Muy bien. Ya que no quieres hablar conmigo, no sé como puedo ayudarte. Si no deseas hablar entonces te puedes retirar." volvió a ponerse de pie. Algo frustrado por no conseguir mejores respuestas.

Pero él no quería irse, no. Quería quedarse ahí, porque de un modo u otro se sentía seguro. Como esa vez que buscó refugio en sus brazos y los encontró tan cálidos. Como cuando aceptó los trocitos de comida, de su mano. No quería irse, al contrario. Pero no sabía que hacer, de nuevo. El amo seguro quería que se fuera de su vista. Nadie lo quería cerca, ni sus padres, sólo Dobby, sólo él.

Con amargura se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a no seguir perturbando al amo con su presencia. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta soltó la cubeta y apoyó su escoba en la pared.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrazarse a la pierna de Severus.

**Continuará...**


	7. Capitulo 6

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, Si fueran míos sería millonaria. Fic editado, versión original en mi pag Web.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 **

Estuvo así un buen rato, sin querer moverse, deseando que el tiempo no pase. Severus sorprendido colocó su mano sobre su cabello, acariciando su cabecita.

No sabía que decirle, no sabía como debía actuar. Pero tenía la necesidad de abrazarlo y confortarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no quería mentirle, no sería justo para el pequeño.

En cualquier momento regresaría Lucius y no iba a poder conversar con él, así que era mejor aprovechar el momento. Lo apartó con delicadeza, temiendo hacerle más daño. Se agachó colocándose a su altura.

Una vez lo tuvo de frente, se perdió dentro de sus ojos verdes… tan familiares…. Si tan solo pudiera recordar esos ojos…

El chiquito lo miraba asustado, confundido, sin saber que hacer. ¿Para qué quería que se quede con él? De repente quería que hiciera algo por él. Tenía que estar atento a lo que le dijera que haga. A los amos les gustaba que hiciera las cosas antes que se las digan. Pero algo le hacía pensar que no era eso lo que quería.

La puerta se abrió y Dobby entró temeroso. Se acercó despacio quedándose cerca del pequeñuelo.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó Severus al percatarse de su presencia.

Dobby se vio confundido, preocupado y sin saber que decirle. No podía mentir, pero tampoco debía hablar mal de sus amos. Estaba en un dilema…

"Dobby no lo sabe, señor. Los amos nunca le pusieron un nombre…"

Severus lo miró sorprendido. Es que acaso los Malfoy podían ser tan miserables hasta para negarle un nombre a este pequeño que nada les había hecho. Sin duda era así.

"¿No tienes nombre entonces?"

Dobby se mordió la lengua…

"Entonces te daré uno… ¿qué te parece?"

El pequeñuelo miró confundido a Dobby y luego a Severus. ¿Por qué hacía algo semejante¿Acaso se iba a ir con él? Seguramente el amo Malfoy se lo había dado a este amo y ahora se lo iba a llevar. Esa idea lo llenó de temor, no quería separarse de Dobby, por más mal que trataran ahí, todo era soportable porque lo tenía a su lado.

Se lo quedó mirando, sin decirle ni sí, ni no.

Severus le acarició una mejilla, limpiando la de suciedad con un dedo.

"¿Qué nombre te gustaría?"

Dobby redobló los esfuerzos por quedarse en silencio. Debía detener al amo Severus. No era bueno que el amo Malfoy se entere de esto. Era muy peligroso.

Un nombre… le quería dar un nombre… Pero no necesitaba uno, sólo quería irse a la cocina a esconderse ahí. No quería que se lo llevaran, no quería alejarse de Dobby.

"¿Qué sugieres Dobby?"

Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron enormes. No podía más, no podía contenerse más.

"Amo... Él ya tiene un nombre…" se le escapó. Se mordió la lengua a modo de auto castigo.

"Me gustaría oírlo entonces…."

Dobby se mordió la lengua tan fuerte que poco más y la parte en dos. Hubiera preferido tragársela antes que tener que responder a la pregunta.

"El amo le dice peste señor…." susurró con tristeza. Era un cobarde, no podía decirle nada, porque sería peor para ambos.

"Ese definitivamente no es un nombre Dobby." respondió con reproche. "Un nombre para ti… a ver…"

La verdad es que ningún nombre se ajustaba a este pequeñito… a esos ojos tan verdes… tan familiares…

Dobby sudaba frío… no podía contenerse… tenía que hablar… que decir algo….

"Harry…" susurró de modo inaudible… mordiéndose más la lengua esta vez, rogando no haber sido oído.

"Ese es un buen nombre Dobby… un nombre _muggle _para un niño _muggle_…. Pero suena bien… ¿Te gusta?" le preguntó al recién nombrado.

Harry sonrió porque sonaba bien. No esperaba un nombre porque no lo necesitaba… pero sonaba tan bien…

"Entonces…Harry… eres un buen niño ¿Sabes?" No pudo evitarlo y le acarició la cabeza. Pasó su palma sobre el cabello oscuro y rebelde del chiquillo… pero seguía pareciéndole tan familiar.

Dobby más nervioso que nunca se deshacía en sudor… nunca debió abrir la boca… ahora iban a tener problemas si el amo Severus mencionaba el nombre en público. El amo Malfoy los iba a matar a los dos de una vez si llegaba a saberlo. Estaban perdidos.

"Dime ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"Tiene 7 amo." se apresuró a responder Dobby… No era bueno que Harry responda, podía meter la pata… era peligroso para los dos que diga algo.

Severus lo miró sorprendido… era muy pequeño para tener 7 años… parecía de 4 o de 5… no más… Muy delgado… lo supo cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos… tan frágil y liviano.

"Mañana es mi cumpleaños…"murmuró Harry entusiasmado por su nuevo nombre. Era un regalo adelantado… Sólo Dobby le daba regalos… nunca antes nadie lo había hecho.

"En serio… que bueno… entonces será motivo para celebrarlo ¿No crees?"

A Dobby casi le da un shock cuando escuchó eso. Si el amo Malfoy se enteraba que se lo habían dicho al amo Severus… sería desastroso. Ahora si que estaban en serios muy serios problemas.

Harry sonreía animado, poco a poco iba perdiendo el miedo. Se sentía tan bien la mano del amo Severus sobre su cabeza… sólo Dobby lo acariciaba de ese modo…pero no lo hacía mucho porque siempre estaba ocupado.

"Entonces… quiero darte un regalo… ¿Te gustaría?"

¿Otro más? Pensó mientras sonreía curioso… un regalo más… eso era maravilloso. Severus sacó de su túnica una bolsita de tela morada con puntitos amarillos pequeñitos. Se la entregó y Harry lo miró sorprendido.

"¿No lo vas a abrir? Tiene algo adentro…"

Harry abrió los ojos grandotes y no paraba de sonreír… lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a los brazos de Severus.

"Muchas gracias amo… muchas gracias…"

Pudo esperar mil reacciones… pero jamás esperó que este abracito fuera tan intenso… de verdad estaba agradecido por lo que le estaba dando. No era nada grandioso pero para el pequeño Harry era el mejor regalo del mundo. Sin siquiera abrirlo ya estaba agradecido por el regalo. Le devolvió el abrazo emocionado.

Harry abrió la bolsita sacando despacio la cintita morada y develando el contenido. Tenía miedo de malograrla, no vaya a estropear el contenido. Siempre la ama se quejaba de su torpeza, así que tenía que tener cuidado. Cuando descubrió dentro unas cajitas las miró asombrado. Sacó una con muchísimo cuidado y la abrió despacito. Esas cajitas las recogía por montones de la habitación de Draco. Siempre las tenía regadas en el suelo.

Abrió una de las cajitas y se sobresaltó cuando una ranita de chocolate saltó presurosa. Se asustó un poquito al ver como saltaba, pero lo que más miedo le dio era que se escapaba su regalo. Afortunadamente para él Severus la atrapó en el aire de la patita y se la entregó de vuelta. Harry la devolvió a su cajita para que no escape.

"¿No te gustó? Pensé que a todos los niños les gustaban los dulces."

"sí me gustó…pero… ¿me la puedo comer?" respondió sin poder creer aún que tenía un regalo para él entre sus manitas.

"Si es para ti… es para que la comas."

Sonrió de modo delicioso y lo volvió a abrazar de la felicidad… era un regalo maravilloso. No sabía como agradecerle al amo por ser tan bueno con él. Volvió a sacar la ranita que ahora no se movía y la partió en tres. Le ofreció el pedacito más grande. Severus no tuvo corazón para despreciarlo. Luego Harry se volteó hasta donde Dobby se deshacía de miedo y le dio un pedazo.

"Me alegra que te haya gustado… la de la tienda me lo recomendó… dice que son muy populares entre los niños…"

"Draco… tiemne mushas en su habita…ciomm." comentó con la boca llena de chocolate. Eso que estaba comiendo era delicioso y muy dulce. "Cuamdo estoy… linmpi…amdo las veo en el sue…lo. Trae mm figuritas de varios señores que se mue..vem."

Al recordar esta virtud de las cajitas volvió a ver la que tenía en su mano vacía y descubrió con felicidad que también había una figurita para él. Y también se movía para él. No podía leer lo que decía ahí pero seguro Dobby le decía lo que estaba escrito ahí. El que le tocó era un señor de cabello muy blanco y tan largo como el del amo Malfoy. El sólo recordar al amo hizo que se le fuera toda la felicidad de encima. Pero al ver como se movía el señor dentro de la tarjetita volvió a sonreír, porque los lentecitos en forma de medias lunas brillaban como estrellitas.

Severus estaba fascinado al verlo sonreír. Le había gustado mucho su regalo y eso que solo eran unos pocos dulces. Deseo haberle traído más. En eso estaba cuando oyeron sonidos fuera de la habitación.

Dobby perdió el color de la cara y salió a abrirle la puerta al amo Malfoy que estaba llegando. También pudieron oír los pasos de Draco descendiendo por la escalera a toda velocidad para recibirlos.

El chiquito no sabía que hacer. Aún podía huir de ahí a toda velocidad y esconderse en la cocina. Agradeció una vez más el gesto de Severus y corrió por sus instrumentos de limpieza. Pero no sirvió de nada porque justo cuando abrió la puerta para salir se topó con el amo Malfoy, de pie en la puerta, mirándolo con odio.

Apenas pudo ladear la carita cuando recibió una tremenda bofetada que lo mandó al suelo. Salieron volando la escoba y su regalo por el suelo.

"No sé porque me imaginaba que estarías aquí Severus. Peste, lárgate de aquí, déjanos solos."

El chiquillo se levantaba haciendo esfuerzos por hacerlo muy rápido pero el dolor en su carita era intenso.

Se incorporó sintiendo que el piso se le movía un poco. Alcanzó a ver que su regalito estaba en el suelo y se arrastró hacia este. Lucius vio aquello y se adelantó a sus movimientos. Justo antes de que lo tomara puso su pie sobre su mano.

"Lucius… detente…. ¿Qué rayos haces? Le puedes romper un hueso…."

Severus corrió al lado de Harry que estaba al borde de las lágrimas porque Malfoy estaba pisándole la mano con mucha fuerza.

"Demonios Snape. Tú si que eres un aguafiestas. Si se le rompe un hueso.. Que más da." como si no le rompiera los huesos a cada rato.

Lo que quería ahora era romperle el cuellito para que deje de molestarlo con su presencia. Finalmente sacó su pie de sobre la manito asquerosa de la pestecita. Se agachó a recoger lo que había querido agarrar antes del pisotón. Snape estaba ocupado revisando si no le había roto nada. Tomó la bolsita y le dio una mirada a su contenido.

"¿De quién es esto?" preguntó como si no sospechara la respuesta.

"Mío… amo." Susurró valientemente dispuesto a recuperar lo que le pertenecía aunque le costara la vida.

Estar al lado del amo Severus le daba valor para responder.

Lucius lo miró con más cólera aún y si no hubiera estado, esa maldita peste en los brazos de Snape lo hubiera destrozado a bastonazos.

"Es suyo Lucius, se lo traje de regalo… supongo que no tienes inconveniente ¿verdad?"

Una sonrisa ácida se dibujó en el rostro pálido de Lucius. Movió la cabeza como respuesta inmediata.

"Por supuesto que no, Snape. Pero lo que si me parece extraño es que le estés dando regalitos a esa basurita. ¿Qué tanto interés tienes en ese pedazo de mugre? Me gustaría saberlo, me tienes intrigado."

"Más interés de que se mantenga vivo no tengo Lucius, más interés en que no te conviertas en un asesino no tengo. Aunque por los últimos acontecimientos… Creo que te vendría bien una temporada en Azkaban. ¿Sabes?"

Lucius soltó una carcajada para disimular cuan enojado estaba al oír esas palabras. Todo por culpa de ese montón de mugre. Esto era demasiado, no iba a permitir más insolencias.

"Estoy seguro que ese es un maravilloso lugar, mi estimado Snape. Estaría dispuesto a pasar una adorable temporada si es que ese el precio que he de pagar por despellejar a esa peste con mis propias manos."

"Me gustaría ver que lo intentes Lucius… me gustaría ver que intentes volver a ponerle un dedo encima a este niño, en mi presencia para darme el gusto de partir tu estirada cara."

Lucius pudo saber con sólo verlo que no estaba bromeando. Se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y la remplazó por una mueca de desprecio.

"Quiero que te largues inmediatamente de mi casa y que no vuelvas a asomarte por mis territorios. No voy a tolerar más amenazas tuyas. Esto se acabó."

"Sí me voy regresaré con el Ministerio de magia a mi lado. Sabes que lo haré y con gran placer. Así que supongo que cuanto antes lo haga mejor."

Severus dejó al chiquito y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

"¡Demoniooos Snape¡Duendes y elfos! Me haces perder la maldita paciencia. Y tú… lárgate de aquí." atrapó al chiquillo del cabello y lo sacó de la habitación violentamente.

Tiró la puerta al dejar salir al chiquillo y volteó furioso hacia Severus.

"No me vuelvas a amenazar de ese modo Snape. No te vuelvas a atrever a hablarme así."

"Y yo te advierto que dejes tranquilo a ese niño si no me encargaré de que tus vacaciones en Azkaban sean realmente espantosas."

Diciendo esto Snape salió de la habitación dejando a Lucius echando chispas de rabia.

**xxXXxxx **

El chiquillo sabía que estaba en serios problemas. Se metió en el lugar más pequeño y oscuro que pudo encontrar en la cocina. Con la esperanza que el amo no lo encontrara, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

Pero recién notó que aún conservaba la tarjetita que vino en su regalo en su mano adolorida. Lo único que pudo rescatar antes de que lo botaran de esa habitación. La miró en la oscuridad sonriendo al ver que ese señor de la foto se estaba quedando dormido.

El sonido de pasos furiosos llegó a sus oídos y le dio el tiempo suficiente para esconder la tarjetita dentro de uno de los calderos que no se usaban. Cerró los ojos deseando ser invisible.

El amo Malfoy entró como un ciclón tirándolo todo al suelo. Dobby venía tras él, asustadísimo.

"Sal de donde rayos te hayas metido maldita peste. ¡Sal ahora!"

Debía obedecer pero no podía hacerlo porque estaba aterrorizado, demasiado. Desde su escondite vio que el amo Malfoy tenía entre sus garras su regalo. Como lo tomaba y lo lanzaba al fuego de la chimenea de la cocina.

No pudo evitar salir a toda velocidad a rescatar lo que era suyo. Pero era tarde, ya estaba ardiendo en llamas. Sólo pudo ver como se prendía al instante la cinta morada antes de recibir una patada en las costillas. Luego un bastonazo en la espalda que fue acompañado por una avalancha de bastonazos.

Entre sus gritos de dolor pudo oír los sollozos de Dobby suplicándole al amo que ya lo dejara en paz. Pero sabía que no le iba a hacer el menor caso. Y así fue.

Alcanzó a meterse bajo la mesa para escapar de algunos golpes pero el amo Malfoy lo atrapó de una pierna y lo volvió a llenar de palos.

No iba a llegar a su cumpleaños número 8, no iba a ver más a Dobby ni al amo Snape que era tan bueno con él. Pero por lo menos ya tenía un nombre y había recibido un lindo regalo. Ya podía estar feliz, lo tenía todo.

El amo se detuvo un momento. Cuando pudo ver que ocurría vio que Dobby volaba por la habitación producto de un golpe del amo Malfoy. Dobby siempre terminaba mal por querer defenderlo. El amo le ordenó al elfo que saliera de la cocina… pero éste no le obedeció.

El amo montó en cólera, furibundo le dio algunos golpes a Dobby y lo hizo salir de la cocina a la fuerza.

Ahora estaba perdido, estaba solo y perdido… sin nadie que lo defienda, sin el amo Snape ni Dobby para que lo proteja.

El amo Lucius lo agarró del cabello y lo lanzó sobre la mesa. Se veía tan enojado que sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas. Tenía en una mano su bastón y con la otra sacó su varita. Ahora si lo iba a lastimar bastante.

Echado sobre la mesa se colocó de costado para cuando el amo lo apuntara no le cayera de lleno. Se agarró de los costados de la mesa para no caerse al suelo producto del dolor del hechizo que siempre le lanzaba.

Y así fue… el amo lo apuntó y dijo esa palabrita horrible y lo hizo temblar y retorcerse como un gusanito. Gritó con toda la fuerza de su garganta para mitigar el dolor que sentía. Era espantoso…

Pero el amo no había tenido suficiente… lo agarró del brazo y lo apretó tan fuerte que pronto se oyó el sonido de un hueso partirse. Volvió a gritar porque el dolor era intenso.

"¿Te gusta esto no, peste? Te encanta que te golpeé por eso siempre me estas dando motivos maldita sea. Te voy a dar motivos para agradecerme entonces… te voy a enseñar quien manda aquí y a quien debes obedecer maldito _muggle_ asqueroso."

Entonces pudo sentir que el metal frío del bastón del amo rozaba sus piernitas. El amo le estaba levantando la túnica. Ahora si iba a doler mucho más todavía. Terminó con la túnica remangada hasta la altura del pecho, lo que le daba la facilidad al amo de hacer lo que quisiera con suma libertad.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y veía lucecitas en medio de la oscuridad. El dolor era demasiado y le estaban dando náuseas.

En estos momentos trataba de pensar en cosas bonitas, como su ranita de chocolate. Pero era muy triste pensar en su regalo chamuscado en la chimenea. Pero por lo menos tenía la figurita del hombrecito que estaba escondida en el caldero. Pensaba en el hombrecito que lo miraba sonriente cuando el amo le separó las piernitas. Recordó los lentes en forma de media luna cuando se las levantó para acomodarse en medio. Y sobre todo pensó en el amo Severus cuando empezó a dolerle muchísimo. No dejó de pensar en él hasta el último segundo de conciencia que tuvo antes de desmayarse.

**xxxxxXXXXxx **

No podía caminar bien y Dobby aún estaba adolorido pero igual le dijo que en la noche, cuando los amos se fueran a dormir, le iba a dar una sorpresa. Su bracito estaba vendado con un trapo que Dobby consiguió por ahí. Era su cumpleaños por fin y aunque nadie en la casa lo recordaba, ese prometía ser un buen día, o por lo menos terminaría mejor que el anterior.

Dobby y él se la pasaron toda la mañana en la cocina porque el amo tenía visitas. Tanto la señora como el señorito habían salido desde temprano y no volvían hasta la tarde.

A pesar de que no pudo rescatar nada del regalo que le dio el amo Snape, estaba feliz porque tenía su tarjetita a salvo. El hombrecito que aparecía en ella también tenía nombre, como él. Sólo que mientras él se llamaba ahora Harry, el hombrecito se llamaba Dumbledore. Dobby le leyó lo que decía la tarjeta, ese señor Dumbledore era una persona muy poderosa y muy importante. Pero también se le veía muy buena y alegre.

El amo estaba ocupado con sus asuntos, lo suficiente para no aparecerse por la cocina a atormentarlos. Por eso tenía tiempo para encaramarse en la ventana que daba al enorme jardín de atrás y jugar con su figurita.

"Dobby… este señor, el amo Dumbledore… ¿Tú crees que venga algún día acá a la mansión del amo?"

Al elfo se le escarapeló el cuerpo con sólo pensar la reacción del amo si es que eso llegaba a pasar.

"Dobby no lo cree… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"MMM por nada es que me gustaría verlo algún día y poder preguntarle sobre las cosas que tú me leíste Seguro que es un señor muy bueno. ¿No?"

"Sin duda lo es. Dobby lo sabe."

"Tan bueno como el amo Severus… no creo Dobby… el amo Severus debe ser el amo más bueno del mundo ¿no?"

"Sí claro."

"¿Dobby¿Crees que venga otro día a vernos?"

"No lo sé."

"Yo quisiera verlo de nuevo, porque es muy bueno conmigo. Pero sabes, de repente no me quiere más porque dejé que el amo Lucius queme lo que me regaló. ¿Crees que se enfade conmigo?"

"No chiquito, Dobby no cree que lo haga."

"¿Dobby¿Me puedes enseñar a leer? Es que el amo Draco tiene muchas figuritas como esta en su habitación y me gustaría saber que dicen. También tiene muchos libros con imágenes lindísimas y me gustaría saber que dicen esos libros."

Dobby no estaba seguro de si debía hacerlo o no. El amo podría enojarse con él, con los dos… eso no era bueno. Pero mientras el amo no supiera nada, no habría problema.

"Escucha bien a Dobby, chiquito, escucha bien. No debes decir nada de lo que te dijo el amo Severus. Ni que le dijimos nada. Y nunca le digas a nadie que te puso ese nombre. ¿Lo harás por Dobby?

El chiquito asintió. No había nada más que quisiera que ver a Dobby contento. No necesitaba ese nombre de todas maneras. Su nombre podía seguir siendo "peste", aunque Harry sonaba muy bonito.

"Dobby… y si el amo Severus me dice Ha… por ese nombre…"

Dobby suspiró." Ojala no lo haga mi chiquito, ojala lo olvide como tú debes olvidarlo."

El chiquito suspiró profundamente, mirando por la ventana. Ojala el amo Severus viniera a verlo de nuevo. El bracito le dolía de nuevo, menos mal que el amo Severus le había dado a Dobby más pociones medicinales. Lo malo es que ya quedaba poca poción y el dolor no cesaba.

"¿Dobby puedo salir un ratito al jardín?"

"Sabes que no es bueno que salgas…"

"Pero solo un ratito chiquitititito… es que quiero ver si la plantita que sembré el otro día sigue viva." Además no la había regado ni le había sacado los gusanos de la tierra.

Dobby vaciló un momento, no tendría porque haber peligro porque los invitados del amo estaban en los salones y no había problema que le salga al patio de atrás. Pero no era seguro de todos modos. Si es que el amo entraba a la cocina… sería un terrible problema

"Mejor no, yo iré a ver tu plantita."

"Pero no sabes donde está Dobby. Déjame ir un ratito mira que el amo está ocupado, por favorcito…"

No podía decirle que no… además se la pasaba todo el día encerrado en la casa. Y cuando salía no se alejaba demasiado, eso era lo bueno.

"Pero un ratito, Dobby irá por ti si te demoras."

Saltó de felicidad y su cuerpo adolorido le recordó que no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo aún. Salió con cuidado de que nadie lo viera. Era muy difícil que algo así sucediera porque no había nadie por ahí. Los invitados del amo estaban dentro de la casa y donde estaba él era el patio trasero.

Pegada a la pared había dejado a su plantita. Una plantita que Dobby le trajo del bosque… dijo que tenía propiedades curativas así que tenían que esperar a que crezca para usarla como medicina.

Por lo menos había sobrevivido sin agua varios días. Sin perder más tiempo la regó con agua fresca y acomodó la tierra a su alrededor. Estaba verde y bonita.

Ahora debía regresar a la casa, pero aún era muy pronto. Pero no debía desobedecer a Dobby. Mejor regresaba no vaya a ser que a alguno de los invitados se les ocurra merodear por la casa y lo vieran. El amo Lucius seguro que lo mataba a golpes si pasaba eso.

Pero estar afuera de la casa era tan bonito, sentarse sobre las calabazas de la huerta, jugar entre las hojas secas… eso era tan divertido. Lo que no era divertido era escuchar pasos sobre la hierba, acercándose a él.

No se atrevió a voltear. Sabía que no era Dobby, sabía que debió regresar apenas pudo, pero no lo hizo. Ahora estaba en problemas. Se quedó inmóvil tratando de desaparecer o de que no lo vieran. No sirvió de nada porque los pasos se detuvieron a sus espaldas y una mano lo tomó del hombre volteándolo hacia atrás.

No se atrevió a mirar quien era. Cerró los ojos asustado, esperando un golpe, o un hechizo sobre él, algo… algo que sin duda le iba a doler.

"Harry… ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?"

En ese momento creyó que se iba a morir de la impresión.

Abrió los ojos y Severus estaba de nuevo a su altura, mirándolo con sus ojos oscuros llenos de preocupación. Tuvo tanto miedo que le entraron ganas de llorar y no pudo contenerlas. Se abrazó al recién llegado con su bracito sano y escondió su carita magullada en su túnica.

Su nuevo nombre sonaba tan bien cuando él lo decía.

Severus aún sorprendido lo tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió hasta la puerta donde un Dobby con los ojos más desencajados que nunca los recibió. Entraron a la cocina y se sentaron. Harry permanecía en los brazos de Severus, haciendo esfuerzos para no apoyarse mucho sobre las piernas de este. Aun le dolía mucho su traserito, demasiado como para sentarse bien.

Dobby le ofreció una bebida, nervioso. No sabía si estaba bien recibirlo en la cocina. Su el amo Lucius lo veía seguro se iba a enfadar de nuevo.

Pero Severus no le prestó mucha atención a Dobby y se concentraba en atender al pequeñito.

"Déjame revisar tu brazo." Lucius debe estar demente, ese odio irracional a los _muggles_... pensaba mientras desenvolvía el bracito lastimado. Estaba roto y muy hinchado. Afortunadamente no era más que una ruptura que Dobby supo atender bien. Si hubiera estado él, le hubiera dado una poción para aliviarlo al momento. No, si hubiera estado él, nunca hubiera sucedido en primer lugar.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no llorar cuando le quitó despacito la tela que envolvía su brazo roto y lo sujetaba en su cuello. Le estaba doliendo tanto que sentía que se iba a desmayar de nuevo.

"Está partido en dos. Harry eres un buen niño… me imagino que debe dolerte muchísimo. Necesitas que te atiendan… no puedes quedarte así."

Dobby se espantó tanto con lo que oyó que casi deja caer la taza que traía al suelo. ¿Qué pretendía hacer el amo Severus?

"Te tengo que llevar a que te vean ese brazo. Podría darte una poción para curarlo pero no tengo ninguna. Y la verdad que no me atrevo a repararlo con magia porque prefiero que una experta lo haga."

La sola idea de salir de la casa le pareció tan increíble, tan maravillosa, tan temible. No podía hacer eso, no podía salir de casa, si el amo se enteraba lo mataba sin duda.

"Amo Severus… perdone amo pero no puede sacarlo de aquí, el amo Lucius se enojará muchísimo y…"

Severus no estaba prestando la menor atención a lo que Dobby le decía, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de envolverle de nuevo el brazo sin lastimarlo. Tenía que llevarlo a algún lado donde lo pudieran curar, enseguida. Menos mal que se apareció por ahí, sino que hubiera sido de esta pobre criaturita.

"Amo Severus…"

No le hacía caso… sólo le importaba sacarlo de ahí. Tendrían que utilizar un medio alterno a la escoba para llegar a donde quería. No iba a poder llevarlo volando en ese estado. ¿Polvos _Flu_? Podría ser pero igual era arriesgado, no quería que se lastime más.

"Dobby… ¿en esta casa tienen polvos _flu_?"

Dobby a punto de la histeria no supo que responder. No podía sacarlo de ahí, era demasiado arriesgado de su parte. Qué podía hacer, sólo intentar detenerlo.

"No amo, no quedan más de esos…"

Severus entonces levantó al pequeñuelo en sus brazos y avanzó hacia la puerta. Mientras Dobby trataba de interponerse sin conseguirlo. El pequeño en sus brazos aún no salía del shock, nunca antes había salido de casa, nunca antes había desafiado de ese modo al amo. .

Con la mano que tenía libre, Severus le arrojó un pomito a Dobby.

"Ese es un potente somnífero. Ponlo en la habitación donde está tu amo Lucius y dormirá como un bebe todo el día. Estaremos de vuelta antes que lo note."

Y salió por la puerta sin que lo pueda detener. Tomó su escoba y se dio cuenta que sería un poco complicado poder volar con el pequeño en los brazos, pero no imposible.

"Harry, escúchame bien, necesito que te sujetes bien de mi cuando nos subamos en la escoba. ¿Te da miedo volar?"

Harry lo miró sorprendido y luego miró al cielo. Cuando estaba con él no le tenía miedo a nada. Sonrió despacito.

"Nop. Me encanta volar." respondió sinceramente.

Severus lo tomó en sus brazos y pronto estuvieron volando por el aire… siendo esta la primera que salía de ese lugar.

**XxxXxx **

Desde arriba todo se veía tan pequeñito. Nunca pensó que iba a volar por el cielo y menos salir de la casa donde había vivido toda su vida. Este era el mejor cumpleaños de su corta vida. Jamás le permitían salir y con las justas se escapaba al jardín de atrás. Ahí solía ayudar a Dobby a cultivar unas hortalizas en una pequeña huerta. Nunca se imagino que el mundo fuera tan grande.

Tan bonito. Allá arriba ya lo le dolía nada. Sólo podía pensar en lo lindo que era todo desde tan alto. Allá arriba nadie lo iba a alcanzar, ni siquiera el amo Mlafoy. No le iba a hacer daño mientras estuviera tan lejos.

Pero y Dobby… no se quería separar de Dobby… Además iba a volver con Dobby, así le dijo el amo Severus a Dobby cuando salieron.

Volaron largo rato y él ya no sabía para donde mirar.

Hasta que fueron descendiendo poco a poco. Llegaron a un montón de casitas donde habían muchas, muchas personas. De pronto le entró mucho miedo. Se pegó al amo Serverus apenas pusieron los pies sobre el suelo de nuevo.

"Llegamos a Hogsmead Harry. ¿Te gusta?"

No le respondió porque estaba demasiado asustado por todas las personas que estaban por ahí. Esto era malo, el amo Lucius no quería que nadie lo viera, ahora no sólo estaba desobedeciendo sus órdenes saliendo de la casa, sino dejando que mucha gente lo viera.

Avanzaron sobre el suelo de piedras y no podía dejar de mirar a todos lados. Muchas casitas, mucha gente, muchas cosas que mirar.

Estaba algo cansado de caminar y las piernas le dolían muchísimo. Severus notó esto y lo cargó en sus brazos, algo que el pequeño agradeció de todo corazón porque le permitía esconder su carita en su túnica y ver a la gente desde ahí sin preocuparse de que lo vean.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera oscura a un ladito de la calle. Severus la abrió y entraron. Apenas entraron las luces de la casa se encendieron.

"Bienvenido a mi casa Harry."

Con cuidado extremo lo sentó en un silloncito cómodo al lado de la chimenea que recién se encendía. El ambiente empezó a tornarse cálido y delicioso, como su cocina, la cual ya empezaba a extrañar.

De pronto el pequeñuelo se vio solo en la salita. Su acompañante había desaparecido en las entrañas de la casa y no sabía que hacer. No quería ser descortés, después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. De repente podía limpiar un poco… o de repente cocinar algo. No podía hacer gran cosa, pero Dobby le había enseñado a preparar uno que otro plato. Se levantó dolorosamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia adentro de la casa en busca de una escoba o algo para limpiar. La casa estaba bastante limpia y ordenada pero siempre podía hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Estaba toda decorada con madera y objetos de metal por todos lados.

En eso estaba cuando que la ventana que daba a la calle le daba una magnífica vista sin que nadie lo viera desde afuera.

Se encaramó en la ventana a contemplar la calle. Era mucho más divertido que quedarse mirando el patio y como crecían las plantas del huerto. Todo estaba muy bonito.

Severus salió de adentro de la casa cargado de pociones. Lo encontró curioseando por la ventana, fascinado. Se acercó a él sin querer apartarlo de donde estaba.

"Harry… toma esto… te hará sentir bien."

Volteó a verlo y recibió con su mano sana la poción que le estaba dando. Olía a rayos pero si el amo

Severus decía que lo tomara no lo iba a desobedecer.

Se la bebió de golpe y sin respirar. Cuando terminó se sintió mareado y con más nauseas que nunca. Sabía peor de lo que olía. El amo Severus lo hizo recostarse en el sillón de nuevo y lo acercó a la ventana para que pudiera mirar desde ahí la calle. Luego se fue un momento y volvió con un cobertor para cubrirlo. Se estaba amodorrando pero no quería dormir porque no quería perderse de nada nuevo.

"Duerme un rato. Hará que sanes más rápido."

El proceso para que funcionara la poción era que durmiera un poco, sino el dolor del hueso regenerándose iba a ser terrible. Mientras tanto podría ocuparse de ciertas cosas pendientes.

Poco a poco se le cerraron los ojos al pequeño y cayó en un profundo sueño. A pesar que se resistió lo más que pudo, la poción fue más fuerte que su curiosidad.

Despertó creyendo que había dormido días enteros. Se encontró acurrucado y calientito en un sillón comodísimo. Nada que ver con el rígido sillón donde el amo Malfoy lo hacía echarse cuando lo llevaba a su estudio. No, no quería acordarse de eso en ese momento. De nuevo el sonido de la calle atrajo su atención.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Sonrió aún con modorra. "Muy bien… ya no me duele mi brazo…"

"Ya esta sano. Ha sanado completamente."

No pudo evitar su sorpresa. De verdad estaba sanito… ya no le dolía nada, no sólo el brazo, no le dolía ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

"Gracias amo Severus… muchas gracias"

"Dime Severus… y no hay de qué agradecer. Me olvidé de algo, con tanta conmoción…"Se acercó a él y traía algo escondido en la espalda.

Por un momento se asustó muchísimo… de repente no era tan bueno como parecía, de repente lo iba a lastimar como el amo Malfoy… intentó retroceder pero se aplastó más contra el sillón.

"Feliz cumpleaños Harry… "Le tendió un paquetito envuelto en tela de colores, muy parecida a la que quedó chamuscada en la chimenea de su cocina. Lo miró con tristeza… no merecía un regalo, no merecía nada porque no lo podía conservar.

"¿Qué pasa? No te gusta.. ni siquiera lo has abierto…"

"Gracias amo… mmm Severus... Señor es que… el regalo…" sus ojos se humedecieron con el horrible recuerdo del día anterior." es que el amo Malfoy… el regalo que usted me dio él lo lanzó al fuego… y yo no pude… lo siento am…Señor Severus…" Lagrimotas chorrearon por sus ojos, asustado y profundamente triste.

"No llores… no llores." ese miserable de Malfoy.

Secó sus lágrimas con sus dedos gruesos sintiendo la tersura suave de su piel infantil.

"Abre tu regalo Harry… espero que te guste."

Harry sonrió aunque aún lloroso. No podía esperar para abrir su regalo con mucho cuidado. Esta vez iba a ser más cuidadoso y esconderlo en un lugar seguro. Cuando lo fue abriendo sus ojos se abrieron más y más.

"¿Para mí?"

El paquete contenía tres objetos. Uno era un libro pequeño lleno de dibujos que se movían. El segundo era una cajita de madera y el tercero una bolsa de caramelos.

Abrió el libro y descubrió en una de las imágenes al hombrecito de la tarjeta que tenía sus lentecitos en forma de media luna.

"¡Dumbledore!" exclamó reconociéndolo al instante.

"Exacto."

Abrió la bolsita de caramelos y le ofreció uno.

"Hay algo que debes saber de estos caramelos. Hay de todos los sabores, así que puedes encontrar desde chocolate hasta verruga de sapo."

Harry hizo una mueca de asco que hizo que su naricita se arrugara, lo que pareció muy cómico. Igual tomaron cada uno un caramelo misterioso. Cerraron los ojos algo preocupados por el sabor que contendría."

"El mío es dulce…" exclamó Harry sin estar muy seguro que clase de dulce era.

"Me tocó…. Mmmm…. Brócoli… No está mal después de todo."

Sonrieron ambos y se dedicaron a ver el tercer regalo.

"Esto es algo especial Harry… cuando lo abras parecerá una caja común… pero si miras bien dentro de ella…. Verás que en el humo que aparece…. Podrás ver a quien tú quieras…"

Mientras decía esto en el humo blanco que se formaba en la cajita abierta que el pequeñuelo sostenía entre sus manos, aparecía Dobby. Se le veía tenso, nervioso dando vueltas por la cocina.

Luego apareció Lucius… dormido en un sillón como un tronco. Eso los alivió a ambos.

Cerraron la cajita porque las sorpresas continuaban aún.

Severus lo condujo hasta un comedorcito pequeñito donde había una mesa con algunos platos servidos y un pastel en el centro.

"A los_ muggles_ les encantan los pasteles de cumpleaños… espero que a ti también."

Harry sonreía contentísimo… nunca se esperó algo así. Un pastel para él… era demasiado. Demasiado por un día… Lastima que tuviera que acabar y regresar a ese lugar tan feo.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron pastel y tomaron jugo de calabaza y por una tarde completa fue muy feliz.

Severus le contó que era profesor en el colegio al que Draco iba a asistir dentro de unos años. Que enseñaba pociones y que además conocía a Dumbledore. Eso era fantástico… conocía a ese hombrecito famoso del que había estado hablando con Dobby. De repente algún día iba a poder conocerlo también.

También le contó que había asistido al colegio donde ahora enseñaba y que además Lucius también estudió ahí. Se enteró que había cuatro casas que tenían características especiales y un sombrero seleccionador que te indicaba a que casa pertenecías. No podía creer como un sombrero podía hacer todo eso, debía ser un sombrero muy especial.

Todo sonaba como un maravilloso cuento, como los que Dobby le narraba para hacerlo dormir. Volvía a pensar en Dobby y que podía estar en problemas. Sintió la necesidad de correr a ver su cajita y ver a Dobby dentro de esta.

Severus leyó su mente y suspiró. Ya era hora de llevarlo a su casa de nuevo. Pero ese no era lugar para ese pequeño. No podía dejarlo volver a ese lugar para que Lucius lo acabara matando. Tenía que hacer algo, a parte de amenazarlo con mandarle al Ministerio de Magia porque sabía que eso no iba a funcionar.

No a muchas personas les iba a interesar hacerse cargo del caso de un niño_ muggle_. Pero podía intentar algo, no perdía nada después de todo. Aunque sea devolverlo a su mundo, aunque eso signifique que no lo vuelva a ver.

Desechó ese pensamiento así como desechó la idea que esos ojos le eran tan familiares que casi no podía creer que no recordaba de quien eran.

Cuando salió del sopor de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que el chiquillo había encontrado la cocina y estaba lavando los platos.

"Harry… deja eso… yo me encargo."

"Pero señor Severus… como voy a pagarle lo que hace por mi…"

Severus sintió una punzada aguda en el pecho. Sintió la necesidad de acariciarlo y abrazarlo y nunca dejarlo ir. Lo dejo acabar con su labor pero lo ayudó un poco.

Ya era hora de partir…

Harry suspiró con tristeza mientras salía a la sala en busca de su paquetito para irse de una vez. Se detuvo frente a una pila de imágenes que se movían, colocadas sobre un mueble de madera. Se quedó observándolas sin tocarlas. Pero pudo notar que había una de estas fotografías que no se movía y estaba en blanco y negro. Era una mujer, muy bonita y joven.

"Descubriste mis fotografías… son algunas del colegio que te dije… Hogwarts. Si lo ves bien… ahí está"

"Es un lugar muy grandote."

"Sí… un castillo enorme. Y acá están algunos profesores… mira a Dumbledore."

"Eseee es…ese es Dumbledoreeee y usted está a su lado…"

"Sí... ¿No te dije que lo conocía?"

"Sí…" Sonrió y estiró sus deditos atrapando la foto que no se movía." ¿Y ella quien es señor?"

Severus miró distraído la foto que no se movía. Era curioso, no recordaba esa foto ni a la persona que aparecía en ella. Era una mujer joven vestida con ropa muggle, pero ni idea de quien podía ser. Tal vez se habían traspapelado algunas fotos de los registros de Hogwarts.

"No lo sé Harry…. La verdad no la recuerdo… no es alguien que conozca."

"Es muy linda… pensé que era su novia o su esposa…"

"No soy casado… además ella es muy joven para mi ¿no crees?"

"Pero señor Severus… usted no está viejo…"

No pudo evitar reír ante esta observación, rió como no lo hacía en años.

"Es bueno saber que alguien piensa eso de mí. Bueno es hora de marcharnos…"

Harry le dio una última mirada a la foto de la chica que no se movía. Al colocarla en el mueble la foto se volteó un poco y pudo ver que tenía algo escrito. Seguro era el nombre de la chica… ojala supiera leer y enterarse de quien era ella. Volvió a poner la foto en el lugar y posición que estaba anteriormente, refundida entre las demás.

Tomó el trapito en que Dobby le había envuelto el brazo herido y el paquetito. Antes de cerrarlo le dio una mirada a Dobby y al amo Lucius. Lo guardó aliviado y salió a la calle de nuevo, de la mano de Severus.

De nuevo en la calle se sintió intimidado por todas las personas que estaban ahí afuera. Sentía que lo estaban mirando fijamente, así que volvió a pegarse al cuerpo de Severus buscando protección. Avanzaron un poco y volvieron a emprender el vuelo rumbo a su casa.

Tardaron buen tiempo en llegar. Y ya le estaba entrando mucho sueño de nuevo. Una vez llegaron a la casa entró rapidísimo donde Dobby que lo esperaba ansioso. Menos mal no había pasado nada grave mientras estuvo fuera. Los invitados se fueron y lo primero que hizo fue poner a dormir al amo Lucius.

Harry corrió a esconder sus regalos en su lugar junto a los calderos. Tomó la foto de Dumbledore de donde la dejó en la mañana y la ocultó.

"Ya me voy Harry… vendré a verte en estos días."

"Gracias por todo señor Severus… gracias por toditito…"

Severus sentía una presión en el pecho por tener que irse y dejarlo así, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se dio la vuelta y sintió que Harry corría a abrazarlo.

No podía abandonarlo, menos ahora. Pero no podía hacer nada por ahora. Así que le devolvió el abrazo y salió por la puerta… más triste y solitario que nunca.

Harry le contó todo lo que pasó en la tarde, todo lo que vio, todo absolutamente todo. Dobby lo escuchaba nervioso y no paraba de recomendarle que no vaya a decirle a nadie acerca de eso, que mejor se olvidara de eso y que esconda bien sus regalos.

Sobre todo que olvidara que se llamaba Harry y que se pusiera a preparar la mesa. Los amos seguro ya no tardaban en regresar y el amo ya se iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Ya casi era de noche.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar que ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida. Sonreía con sólo recordar todo lo que había pasado, mientras colocaba los vasos y cubiertos.

Terminaron de arreglarlo todo justo a tiempo, porque llegó la señora con el señorito Draco y fueron a ver al amo Malfoy que roncaba sonoramente en su estudio. Afortunadamente, Dobby recordó recoger el somnífero antes de que llegaran.

Estuvieron todos metidos en el estudio un momento y luego se dirigieron al comedor a cenar. Dobby presintió que algo no andaba del todo bien. Una vez se acomodaron en sus puestos el amo Malfoy entró a la cocina empujando a Dobby a un lado. Fue directamente contra el pequeño que estaba acomodando una fuente.

El chiquillo al ver el peligro retrocedió instintivamente tratando de buscar un escape. Algo que jamás antes hubiera pensado en hacer, pero le había perdido el miedo al mundo exterior.

El amo Lucius finalmente lo atrapó de un brazo y lo jaló hacia el comedor. Fueron seguidos por Dobby que sabía que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo.

Una vez en el comedor lo lanzó de bruces al suelo y cayó sobre sus palmas, algo adolorido.

"¿Veo que sanas muy rápido verdad peste?"

A Dobby casi se le paraliza el corazón… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Su brazo no sólo estaba totalmente sano, sino que además no traía la venda que le había puesto esa mañana.

El chiquillo no le respondió recibió los puntapiés en silencio.

"Me parece muy bueno porque ahora si vas a necesita sanar porque te voy a romper todos los huesos…. Pero antes quiero que me expliques algo, antes de que con muchísimo gusto te mate con mis propias manos…."

El chiquillo levantó la cabeza, aún confundido.

"¿Por qué si tú no puedes salir de esta casa, nunca en tu vida… Draco encontró tu asquerosa venda en Hogsmead?"

Dobby estuvo a punto de caer muerto de la impresión. El chiquillo se quedó mudo, sin saber que responder… estaban perdidos

"Responde maldita sea! Responde o te arrancaré la piel con mis dedos… ¡Responde!"

Perdidos, sin remedio ni salvación alguna.

Después de todo no iba a ser el mejor cumpleaños de su vida… como él había pensado…. Después de todo iba a ser el último…

**Continuará...**


	8. Capitulo 7

**  
Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K.Rowling. Si fueran míos sería millonaria. Fic editado versión original en mi pag web. 

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7 **

Se la pasó pensando en él cerca de una semana. Una semana infame en la que sus obligaciones le impidieron ir a verlo. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió pero tuvo que desecharlo para poder estar en paz. Lo único que pudo hacer era esperar el momento de poder darse un tiempo e ir a verlo.

Precisamente fue eso lo que hizo. Tocó despacio la puerta de la cocina esperando ver a Dobby o a Harry por algún lado. Lo más probable es que estuviera haciendo sus obligaciones por algún lugar de la casa. Entró a esperar que alguno de los dos haga su aparición en la cocina. Sólo Lobby entró con gesto apesadumbrado. Algo estaba ocurriendo, lo supo desde que lo vio entrar.

"Amo Severus…."

"¿Dónde está? Dime Dobby ¿Dónde está Harry?" su voz sonaba a histeria. Si algo le había pasado a ese niño, nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

Dobby retrocedió asustado retorciendo la basta de su ropa, nervioso. No podía decirle ni una palabra a nadie. Estúpido Dobby siempre que tienes que hablar te acobardas tanto. No podía decir palabra. Ya había hecho demasiado caos su lengua suelta. No, era demasiado peligroso que el amo Severus se siguiera entrometiendo. De repente lo mejor para ambos era que se fuera por donde vino. Pero sin una respuesta no se iba a ir. ¿Qué podía hacer?

"Contéstame Dobby."

"Amo Severus…. Yo… es que… él ya no está en la casa… el amo, el señor se lo llevó de la casa y Dobby no sabe nada de nada."

Severus perdió el color del rostro. No podía ser cierto. ¿Qué había hecho Lucius con el chiquito? Ese infeliz era muy capaz de haberse desecho del pequeño, sí, era lo más probable. Ahora iba a tener que hablar con él para ver a donde lo había llevado. No podía perder tiempo, conociendo a Lucius podría haber arrojado al chiquillo a las fauces de un dragón con sus propias manos.

No perdió tiempo y abandonó a Dobby en la cocina, con la conciencia retorciéndole el pecho.

Encontró a Lucius en su estudio y entró con la velocidad de un torbellino.

"¿Dónde está Lucius y no te atrevas a mentirme?" Su voz firme y su mano buscaba dentro de su túnica, La varita lista para atacar.

"¿Pero donde están tus modales Severus? Te ha hecho mal juntarte demasiado con asquerosos muggles."

"Estoy perdiendo la paciencia Lucius… ¿Qué hiciste con Harry?"

Ahora fue el turno de Lucius de palidecer hasta convertirse en un cadáver viviente. Si no hubiera estado cómodamente sentado en su silla se hubiera ido al suelo. Sus ojos transparentes se abrieron espantosamente mientras su boca dibujaba una "o" perfecta.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Su labio inferior temblaba. Ahora tenía que irse con mucha más cautela. Severus lo sabía todo y ahora venía por él.

"Me oíste bien. ¿Dónde está el chiquillo _muggle_, Harry?"

Lucius hizo un esfuerzo superior a las fuerzas que aún no lo abandonaban para levantarse y avanzar tendenciosamente hacia Severus.

"No conozco a nadie con ese nombre. Sólo conocí a un pestilente mocoso _muggle_ llamado Peste que ya no está más en esta casa."

Estas palabras y el tono de voz que usó fueron como una estaca volando hacia su pecho. Sus sospechas estaban por confirmarse. Al rayo con la varita, lo iba a matar con sus propias manos.

"¿Qué le hiciste? "Preguntó tratando de guardar la calma mientras ideaba como iba a destrozar a Lucius.

"Nada de lo que te estás imaginando mi estimado Severus. Simplemente lo llevé a su asqueroso mundo y lo dejé que se vaya. Le dije, lárgate. Y el mocoso se tuvo que ir. Hasta el final me obedeció el mocoso idiota. Si se puso tan triste, no quería que lo deje ahí. No te imaginas como se puso, de verdad. Si hasta me rogó para que lo regresara a la cocina donde pertenece junto al resto de mugre. Pero no, era su turno de irse así que devolví al montón de escoria a donde pertenece."

Lucius sonreía por fuera y por dentro. Su sonrisa perlada tenía la expresión de una serpiente luego de envenenar a su víctima, mientras disfruta los momentos de agonía de su presa. Severus estaba sin duda consternado, desolado.

"¿Cómo? Pero…."

"Lo siento, no se me ocurrió mejor cosa que devolverlo al pútrido lugar a donde pertenece. Me imaginé que no lo ibas a apreciar. Que desconsiderado de tu parte Severus. Luego de que me tomé la molestia de ir a ese lugar asqueroso a dejarlo ahí."

"Pero Lucius, es sólo un niño. ¿Cómo lo pudiste dejar así? Le puede pasar algo, no conoce ese mundo. Además es muy peligroso. ¿Cuándo lo llevaste allá? Quiero saber."

"Déjame ver. Creo que fue luego de tu pequeña salida con él a _Hogsmead_. Me pareció tan desconsiderado de tu parte no pasarme la voz. Así que decidí que te devolvería el favor y me encargaría del mocoso por mi cuenta. Como vez ya lo hice. Ahora me va a encantar enterarme que estás hecho un sabueso buscándolo por todo ese nauseabundo mundo _muggle_. Sí, eso me alegra el día."

Se quedó sin palabras. No podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasando esto. Ese pobre pequeño solo y abandonado en el mundo _muggle._ Cuantas cosas le podrían haber ocurrido desde entonces. Quizá ya ni seguía con vida. No podía ser posible.

¿Y ahora que podía hacer? Ir a buscarlo como quien busca una aguja en un pajar. No podía hacer nada por él ahora. Pero por lo menos lo iba a intentar.

"¿En qué lugar exactamente lo dejaste?"

Lucius respondió con una carcajada socarrona.

"No tengo ni idea como se llama ese asqueroso lugar _muggle._ Pero había una estación de tren cerca. Le sugerí a la peste que se hiciera un favor y se acostara a dormir en las rieles. Debí habérselo ordenado. ¿No crees?"

Una estación de tren. Ese dato no era nada, totalmente impreciso, podría estar en cualquier lugar. De todas maneras tenía que buscarlo de algún modo. Si es que seguía con vida no lo iba a dejar a su suerte esta vez.

Salió de la habitación tan rápido como entró, dejando a Lucius sonriendo hasta reventar.

**xxxXXXxxx **

No podía saber si era de día o era de noche. Estaba tan oscuro y hacía tanto frío que no podía ni siquiera moverse. Acurrucado donde estaba, en el suelo de piedra, aterrado. Nunca en su vida había tenido tanto miedo, encerrado.

No sabía bien como llegó a ese lugar, sólo podía recordar que el amo Malfoy lo sacó del calabozo donde lo encerró y lo sacó en de la casa. Estaba entonces tan cansado y adolorido que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Se durmió a medio camino y cuando despertó estaba en ese lugar tan oscuro. Todo el cuerpo le dolía como era ya costumbre. Es que el amo lo había golpeado más que nunca. Realmente estaba furioso. Lo hizo escupir mucha sangre cuando lo agarró a patadas y con los bastonazos hasta se le nubló la visión. Pero lo que más le dolía era la frente. Hacía tanto frío ahí y su túnica viejita y raída no lo protegía para nada. El suelo era tan duro y lastimaba sus huesitos. Había escuchado ruido afuera pero tenía demasiado miedo de moverse.

Donde podría estar. Había pasado mucho tiempo según sus cálculos. Extrañaba más que nunca a Dobby y tenía la sensación de que no lo iba a volver a ver. Y al señor Severus menos. Si tan solo tuviera algunas de las cosas que le dio el señor… pero no… nada tenía. Revisó en donde debería estar su bolsillo y descubrió que aún tenía la tarjetita de Dumbledore. Cuando estuvo encerrado en el calabozo, Dobby se la pasó debajo de la puerta. Sabía que eso lo animaba mucho. Lastima que ahora no la pudiera ver. Estaba demasiado oscuro y silencioso.

Si tan solo Dobby estuviera aquí, él seguro hacía que algo de luz lo consolara un poco. Si tan solo el señor Severus estuviera aquí seguro le daba algo para que le dejara de doler tanto.

No podía evitar llorar de dolor. Su frente lo estaba matando. Dolía más que su estómago vacío, que su espalda destrozada. Si tan sólo el señor Severus estuviera aquí, seguro hacía que el dolor y el miedo desaparecieran. Entonces empezó a acordarse del día maravilloso que pasó. El mejor cumpleaños que pudo desear, hasta que el amo casi lo mata a palos.

Pero se terminó el silencio cuando pudo oír pasos pesados acercándose muy despacio hasta detenerse frente a la puerta.

Se abrió con un chillido espantoso y dejó entrar luz dentro. Un rayo tenue cayó sobre su cuerpito en el suelo. No se atrevía a moverse, estaba demasiado asustado para eso.

Los pasos avanzaron hacia él y un golpecito en su espalda, para saber si es que estaba despierto.

Pero como no podía evitar temblar fue bien fácil que detectara que estaba bien despierto. Así que le dio otro golpecito más con el pie para que acabara de despertarse.

"Levántate y ven conmigo." le ordenó.

Con dificultad obedeció sin querer levantarse nunca más de ahí. Lo siguió fuera de la habitación oscurísima, alumbrados por una varita encendida.

El desconocido lo condujo hasta un lugar menos oscuro que era una cocina de una casa. La luz entraba por las ventanas de madera hiriendo sus ojos.

Le puso un plato de comida enfrente que ubicó mediante su olfato porque los ojos los tenía deslumbrados. Se sentó en una silla de madera sintiendo que por más que se moría de hambre el dolor de su frente le estaban provocando nauseas.

Cuando su visión regresó poquito a poco descubrió que la imagen difusa de un hombre grueso se transformó en una nítida de un hombre grueso y pequeño. Lo miraba con ojitos oscuros y curiosidad, como si lo hubiera visto antes. Sin querer verlo fijamente detectó que le faltaba uno de los dedos de la mano. Ante este descubrimiento enterró su cabeza en la comida haciendo esfuerzos por acabarla.

" Eres su viva imagen.' se le escapó a quien lo miraba curioso. "Te veo y lo veo a él."

Murmuró esta vez, pero sacudió la cabeza como queriendo desprenderse de esos pensamientos. No era bueno que los tuviera en ese momento. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era idéntico, era como si se hubiera vuelto el tiempo y tuviera a James frente a él. Pero eso era imposible, James estaba muerto.

El chiquillo lo miró con ojos que no eran de James, se veía asustado y tenía porque estarlo. También estaba hambriento y no podía permitir que se muriera de hambre. Sin quererlo no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Hasta sintió deseos de tocarlo para ver si era real, a no ser por esos ojos. De ese color eran los de Lily, ella siempre tuvo ojos hermosos. Tan bonita, tan lista, tan torpe. Suspiró retrocediendo en el tiempo a cuando James tenía la edad del chiquillo, no quizá más. Pero James no era así de escuálido ni desaliñado.

Inconscientemente se acercó a donde el chiquillo aguardaba aterrado y colocó su mano sobre su cabeza, temeroso de tocarlo.

Sabía que no le iba a pasar nada como a su amo, pero igual, tenerlo tan cerca retrocedía el tiempo. Hasta esa noche oscura cuando James fue tan torpe y necio y tuvo que ser eliminado. Cuando envuelto en las sombras huyó a través del bosque con el chiquillo en sus brazos, huyendo del mundo. Sabía que no iba a poder esconderse por mucho tiempo sin que el idiota de Sirius lo encontrara. Así que tuvo que desaparecer fingiendo su muerte. Sí, para todos él era un cadáver y su asesino se podría en Azkaban por el resto de sus días. Todo había salido a la perfección hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora que era hora de llevar a cabo lo que su amo dejó pendiente hacía varios años.

No podía evitar sentir pena por el chiquillo, así como sintió pena por James cuando su amo lo asesinó. Pero así era el destino. Suspiró de nuevo.

"Si ya terminaste ven conmigo." Le ordenó.

El pequeñuelo no sabía hacer otra cosa que obedecer así que lo siguió a donde le decían. Seguramente lo iba a volver a meter a ese lugar oscuro donde estaba. Pero no fue así. Lo llevó afuera de la casa y descubrió que a pocos metros habían unas cuantas tumbas. Se le heló la sangre. El amo Malfoy lo había traído a ese lugar para deshacerse de él.

Se detuvo en seco, demasiado asustado para seguir avanzando. El sujeto se dio cuenta y le dio un empujoncito.

"Camina."

Harry se vio perdido en ese momento y no le quedó otra que avanzar. Conforme iba avanzando la frente le dolía más y más. Cada paso era más difícil que el anterior y la vista se le estaba nublando. Avanzaron entre las tumbas y antes que se detuvieran cayó al suelo sin sentido.

El sujeto lo levantó del suelo con facilidad sorprendido de lo liviano que era el chiquillo. Lo llevó dentro de la casa de nuevo. De repente le había hecho daño tomar tanto aire.

Lo acostó sobre la cama donde dormía y lo observó un momento. Tan idéntico a James, sus facciones, el color de su cabello.

Era una lástima que James estuviera muerto. Debía reconocer que lo extrañaba mucho y que quizá de lo único que se arrepentía era de su muerte. Pero no había nada más por hacer. La suerte del pequeño estaba echada. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo el que se fuera a reunir con su padres al más allá. Era una lástima, de verdad… tan parecido a James.

**XXXxxxXXX **

Severus recorrió por quinta vez la misma calle que desembocaba en una estación de tren. Harto de buscar, de preguntarle a todo el mundo por un niño pequeño. Le sugirieron que de parte a la policía, que ponga volantes por todos lados, pero nada de eso podía hacer. Sólo esperar que estuviera bien.

Era la tercera estación de tren que visitaba y no había obtenido ningún resultado. Sin darse cuenta aquella estación le pareció muy familiar. Pero debía ser porque la estaba recorriendo varias veces. De repente había estado ahí antes. No podía recordarlo bien, así que desesperado volvió a recorrerla una última vez.

Nada, ningún resultado. No lo iba a encontrar así jamás. Estaba siendo un tonto queriendo arreglar las cosas por si solo. Debía pedir ayuda al ministerio de magia, debió hacerlo antes de que todo esto sucediera. Pero no, fue tan torpe que no lo hizo, siempre tan autosuficiente.

Pero el Ministerio de Magia no le iba a dar importancia a la desaparición de un niño _muggle_. Eso era evidente. Pero podía pedir el consejo de Dumbledore. Al recordarlo vino a su mente la carita de Harry cuando recibió el regalo que le dio, la cara de felicidad cuando le mostró las fotos de _Hogwarts_. ¿Dónde podría estar? De repente muy lejos, de repente muy cerca. De repente le había pasado algo malo, no podía saberlo.

Era hora de pedir ayuda y lo más pronto posible.

**XXXxxxXXxxx **

Dobby daba vueltas por la casa como un _zombie_. La cocina no era igual sin el chiquito, la noche no era igual sin su vocecita pidiéndole que le cuente historias antes de dormir. Nada era igual sin su chiquito. Estúpido Dobby, sabías que esto iba a suceder en algún momento.

Tarde o temprano, desde el momento que se lo entregó el amo Malfoy sabía que el pequeño no iba a tener un buen final. Sabía perfectamente lo que el amo pensaba hacer con él y no lo pudo detener cuando se lo llevó de su lado. Estúpido Dobby, no puedes hacer nada por él ahora. De repente ya ni siquiera esta con vida, de repente ya nada se puede hacer.

Estúpido Dobby. Todo es tu culpa. Desde que se lo dieron no pudo protegerlo del amo Malfoy y ahora que se lo había llevado que iba a ser él. Sin su chiquito ya nada tenía sentido. Sabía que llegaría el día que lo arrancarían de su lado y soñaba con la manera de poder salvarlo de su destino. Pero eres un cobarde Dobby, tienes miedo. Ahora quizá no había nada más por hacer.

El amo Malfoy se lo había llevado lejos y sabía que no lo iba a volver a ver. Sabía todo y nunca dijo nada. Por las noches lo abrazaba con fuerza reprimiendo el miedo de perderlo. Sabía que lo iba a perder, sabía que se lo iban a quitar y sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

Estúpido Dobby, ahora es tu culpa todo esto. Nunca pudiste defenderlo, nunca pudiste evitar que le hicieran daño y él confiaba en ti. Te decía cuanto te quería y tú nunca hiciste nada por liberarlo de su destino. Eres un tonto Dobby. Cuando tuviste la oportunidad no dijiste nada, te quedaste callado y tuviste miedo.

Ahora era demasiado tarde. Ya no lo iba a volver a ver. Cada vez que entrara a la cocina, cada vez que llegara la noche y buscara su compañía, solo le quedaba su recuerdo vacío.

Estúpido Dobby.

**xxxXXXxxxXXX **

Abrió los ojos y solo pudo percibir oscuridad rodeándolo. Sintió algo suave bajo su cuerpo y pudo saber que estaba sobre una cama. Se hubiera sentido muy bien de no ser porque el dolor en su frente lo devolvió a la realidad. Se incorporó violentamente al sentir el punzante malestar. Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas y descubrió que no estaba solo.

El mismo sujeto de más temprano lo observaba silencioso desde un lado oscuro de la cama. Sus ojos eran pequeños y penetrantes. Lo miraba insistente como si esperara que lo reconociera. Lo veía como si lo hubiese visto toda su vida, pero la verdad era que no sabía de quien se trataba.

Le devolvió la mirada curiosa pero luego la bajó de temor. No se podía arriesgar con este desconocido.

La oscuridad de la habitación le indicó que ya era de noche. El sujeto se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó a él. Tomó una de sus muñecas y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Harry asustado se mordía la lengua de curiosidad. Necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo, quién era este sujeto y qué iba a hacer con él. De nuevo el pasillo oscuro y el lugar en donde había estado anteriormente.

Le dio tanto miedo quedarse en ese lugar con tal oscuridad que no pudo evitar sollozar. EL sujeto se detuvo en seco y lo volteó a mirarlo.

"¿Por qué lloras?"

Harry lo miró asustado sin saber que responder.

"Tengo… miedo señor… "susurró mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

El sujeto sonrió de un modo horrible.

"No hay porqué tener miedo. Nada malo ha sucedido ¿no?"

Harry lo miró nervioso. Algo en su voz le decía que no estaba nada bien.

"Ya eres un niño grande, tienes ya mmm ocho años. No deberías llorar."

El pequeño lo miró sorprendido. Este sujeto sabía su edad. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Y el sujeto le leyó la mente y sonrió al saber lo que pensaba.

"Sí, te conozco de antes. ¿Te parece extraño? Dime. Te estas muriendo de curiosidad por saber como sé tu edad. Si eres su vivo retrato, idéntico a tu padre."

Abrió sus ojos llorosos lo más que pudo. ¿Acaso conoció a su papá¿Quién era este sujeto?

"Sólo déjame darte un consejo. La curiosidad mató al gato"

Le sonrió. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de donde lo había sacado y la cerró con el pequeño adentro.

"No te preocupes que estoy seguro que te enterarás de todo en su momento. Dentro de poco será tu hora y sabrás todo lo que tienes que saber."

**xxxXXXxxx **

Era de noche y el amo Malfoy estaba muy inquieto. Dobby había abandonado la cocina porque sabía que algo pasaba. Su amo tramaba algo, lo sabía muy bien. Iba e un lado para otro. Se detuvo a decirle a la señora que no lo esperara que se iba a demorar en volver. Asuntos que ella no iba a entender le dijo. Ella no le prestó atención así que le aseguró que sólo cosas buenas iban a sucederse para los verdaderos magos.

A Dobby se le detuvo el corazón un instante. Ello sólo podía significar una cosa. Al ver a su amo tomar su túnica oscura y abandonar la mansión supo que había llegado el momento.

No podía ser, Todo este tiempo había esperado lo peor y sabía que no hay día que no llegue. No iba a poder hacer nada por su chiquito como hubiera querido. Ahora si no lo iba a volver a ver. No tenía valor para detener a su amo y eso era inútil. No había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de su amo. Nada. No podía hacer nada por Harry porque ya era demasiado tarde. Alguien como él no iba a poder hacer nada nunca.

Regresó a la cocina con el mundo viniéndosele encima. Ya no había nada por hacer. Dentro de poco solo cosas malas iban a suceder, como hacía ya 7 años atrás. La oscuridad iba a volver y nadie iba a poder remediarlo.

No, la oscuridad cubrió su vida en el momento que le quitaron a su pequeño de su lado. Dobby cerró los ojos dejando caer dos lágrimas. Se dejó caer al lado de los calderos viejos, el lugar favorito de Harry. Algo había escondido su chiquito ahí. Pudo ver algo dentro de la oscura faz de uno de ellos.

Los tomó en sus manos. Eran sus regalos de cumpleaños, los había olvidado ahí. Sólo le pudo pasar la imagen de Dumbledore por debajo de la puerta. Esa figurita que le gustaba tanto y…

Dobby se puso de pie de un salto. Abrió la puerta que daba al comedor fijándose si no había nadie por ahí. Luego abrió la puerta trasera de la mansión y salió en la oscuridad, sigiloso en dirección contraria a la del amo Malfoy.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada en contra de su amo, pero en ese momento era en eso en lo último que debía pensar.

**Continuaráa...  
****Déjame comentarios gracias por favorsh**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran míos sería millonaria. Fic editado, versión original en mi pag web.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8 **

**Capítulo 8 **

Nunca había visto a Severus tan preocupado. Se sentó en su despacho, frente al pupitre. Acarició una de las plumas de Fawkes que acaba de caer. El fénix estaba inquieto porque sabía que algo malo pasaba.

Pasó a su lado y se veía tan perdido, tan desolado. Algo muy malo estaba pasando. Como cuando murió Lily, nunca lo vio tan mal. Se sentó frente a él, esperando malas noticias.

No tuvo que decir nada. Siempre era así, sentado frente a él solo esperaba que le dijera que lo molestaba tanto.

No te había contado esto antes, Albus, pero no sé como empezar. La verdad que no sé ni que hacer.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"Es qué no sé por donde empezar."

"Por el inicio, todo es mejor por el inicio, Severus."

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y suspiró profundamente.

"Un día que fui a casa de Lucius, encontré algo, mejor dicho a alguien Albus, a alguien que me pareció muy familiar y ahora…"

"Ya veo. Si Lucius está envuelto no es nada bueno. Continúa, de quien se trata."

"Era un niño_ muggle_. Un niño pequeño que vivía en esa casa. No tenía ni siquiera un nombre. Así que le di uno y ahora… ahora no sé donde está."

Dumbledore soltó un suspiro profundo. Iba sondeando por donde iba a la cosa. Si es que se trataba de un _muggle_ y encima Lucius estaba de por medio entonces sólo eran malas noticias. Sin duda.

"Ya no está en casa de Lucius."

"No. Cuando fui a encararlo me dijo que lo llevó a su mundo y lo dejó ir. No sé que pensar, no le creo ni una palabra. Pero no quiero albergar siquiera la otra posibilidad. Albus, todo es mi culpa."

"Entonces no hay manera de saber si ese niño está vivo. Si Lucius da tal versión lo más probable es que haya hecho todo lo contrario."

Severus se estrelló contra el pupitre tratando de contener la culpa. No era posible, lo más probable era que ese niño este muerto y era entonces su culpa.

"Si fue así no hay nada que podamos hacer Severus. No sirve de nada que te culpes por el hecho. El único culpable es Lucius y su irracional odio hacia los muggles. Es una lástima."

"No, no entiendes Albus. Si yo hubiera hecho algo, antes. Pude hacerlo, sacarlo de ahí, pero no lo hice."

Albus suspiró de nuevo. Estaba reviviendo el sentimiento de culpa de cuando murió Lily. Se culpó por no llegar a tiempo, por no poder avisarles a tiempo cuando se enteró que irían tras ellos. No pudo hacerlo y esta vez tampoco pudo salvar a un inocente. Era una lástima.

"De todas maneras Albus. Ya no hay nada por hacer."

"Es lo más probable."

"Quiero que me ayudes… como aquella vez. Como es lógico no puedo recordar lo que dejé atrás y esto es algo que también quiero desaparecer."

Dumbledore estiró la mano y Fawkes se acercó a él.

"¿Crees que escapando de las cosas podrás solucionarlas?"

"No hay solución a la muerte Albus. No sé que puedo hacer, no quiero seguir con esto en mi memoria."

"A veces es mejor olvidar, pero no esta bien huir. Lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo esta vez."

"Dumbledore. Me ayudaste hace tiempo cuando quise liberarme del dolor por una pérdida. No recuerdo cuál, ni de qué era, pero en este caso sé que es lo mismo. No voy a poder vivir con esto. Entiéndeme por favor."

Dejó ir a Fawkes.

"Sabía que no debí hacerlo en principio." Suspiró de nuevo y se acomodó las gafas.

"Entonces no sé que hacer Albus, no sé que hacer. Seguir buscando."

"Sí considero que es lo mejor que puedes hacer." Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a una repisa la cual contenía muchos objetos vistosos.

En sus manos tomó una caja de madera verde esmeralda, finamente tallada. La colocó frente a Severus y suspiró de nuevo.

"Quizá no es muy tarde. Ten esto. Tal vez te ayude en tu búsqueda. "y su sonrisa era cálida y reconfortante.

Severus tomó la caja y se puso de pie de un salto. Sabía que contenía la cajita verde, pero no tenía intenciones de abrirla.

"Gracias Albus, lo tomaré en cuenta."

**xxxXXXxxx **

Estaba despierto porque había tanta bulla allá afuera. Desde la oscuridad de las paredes que lo rodeaban podía sentir el movimiento. Estaba asustado, no podía negarlo. Aquel sujeto lo aterraba tanto. Lo miraba de un modo extraño. Sólo pensar en él le daba escalofríos. Para rematarla su frente lo estaba matando. Ahora que iba a hacer con él ese sujeto.

Lo único que deseaba era que lo dejara regresar con Dobby. No era tan malo después de todo vivir en la cocina del amo. Se divertía a su manera jugando entre los calderos, entre las sillas del comedor, deslizándose por las escaleras cuando nadie lo veía. Saltaba sobre la cama de Draco y en ocasiones le daba una probadita a la suave y mullida superficie. Tan cómoda que deseaba quedarse eternamente sobre ella.

Pero seguramente no iba a volver a ver a Dobby y eso era lo más triste que le podía pasar. Nunca iba a volver a ver al señor Severus. Y él había sido tan bueno, hasta lo llevó a su casa. Siempre había deseado ver lo que había fuera de la mansión pero no se imaginó que sería tan horrible. Encerrado de nuevo en un hueco oscuro y frío. Asustado hasta los huesos, adolorido y congelado.

Si tan solo el señor Severus estuviera con él.

Algunos pasos sonaron a lo lejos y le dio tanto miedo que deseaba hacerse muy pequeñito. Tanto que no lo iba a ver ese sujeto cuando lo viniera a buscar. Se acurrucó en un rincón del hueco donde estaba metido. Tratando de camuflarse en las sombras.

Una luz entró dañando sus ojos y disipando la oscuridad. Avanzaba hacia él más y más hasta detenerse y cegarlo completamente. Podía distinguir dos figuras oscuras pero no sabía de quienes eran.

"Ven aquí maldita peste, no hagas que entre por ti."

Esa voz era inconfundible y hasta sintió cierta felicidad al oírla. Era su amo que venía por él. Después de todo se iba a cumplir su deseo de volver con Dobby. Metió la mano a su túnica y apretó la tarjetita de Dumbledore con felicidad.

Se acercó a la puerta mientras que se hacían a un lado para dejarlo salir. Nunca estuvo tan feliz de ver a su amo. Hasta le sonrió animado.

Una vez estuvo afuera el amo Malfoy lo atrapó del cuello de la túnica y lo llevó a empujones por el corredor que era la salida. Sintiéndose feliz de poder salir de ese lugar pero algo adolorido, porque su frente no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Una vez llegaron a donde el otro sujeto los esperaba, Harry aterrizó en el suelo de un empujón final de su amo Malfoy. Se estaba poniendo de pie cuando el sujeto de la mañana lo levantó del suelo amablemente.

"Levántate James, no es momento de juegos."

Sorprendido por esto Harry volteó a mirarlo. Pero ese no era su nombre, no se llamaba Harry ¿o si? De repente ese sí era su nombre. Nunca supo cual era en realidad pero sonaba bien y como este sujeto dijo que conoció a su padre, entonces…

Entonces lo asió de un brazo y lo jaló hacia sí.

"Ven James. Ven conmigo."

Le dijo y lo tomó de la mano esta vez. Caminaron entre el amo Malfoy y otro sujeto vestido con túnica negra. Entraron a la habitación donde había estado más temprano.

Lo miraba intensamente. Era igual a James. Sus gestos, su manera de caminar, todo.

James.

Se acercó y sin poder contenerse lo levantó en peso. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos un momento, mirándolo bien, cada rasgo de su rostro, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Todo.

"Eres igual a tu padre."

Harry estaba más confundido que nunca. No sabía para que este sujeto lo había separado del amo Malfoy y ahora lo traía a este lugar, de nuevo. Lo depositó en la cama al lado de telas negras.

Entonces empezó a jalar de su túnica vieja indicándole que se la sacara. Eso hizo. La retiró de su cuerpecito delgado. El chiquillo estaba sucio y maltratado, ese no podía ser James, pero sí era su rostro.

Acarició las mejillas delgadas del pequeñuelo con cierta ternura.

"Ponte esto James."

Le entregó una de las telas negras que resultó ser una túnica negra. Se la puso obediente. Era una túnica nuevecita. Por fin tenía una buena, porque la anterior ya estaba muy viejita y Dobby siempre decía que tenía que conseguirle otra.

"Gracias señor… disculpe señor no sé su nombre."

Su voz infantil sonó tan agradecida que hasta lastima sintió por el pequeñito.

"Soy Peter."

"Gracias señor Peter." Y se estiró para abrazarlo, rodeándolo con sus bracitos esqueléticos.

Peter se puso frío un momento. James, James estaba de nuevo a su lado, aunque en una versión más infantil. Pero no estaría por mucho tiempo, Era una lástima, después de todo no se iba a poder quedar con él como hubiese querido.

Ponte de pie James, quiero ver como te queda.

Así lo hizo en chiquito. Se dio un par de vueltas para que vea que le quedaba bien, aunque larga de las mangas y basta, pero por lo menos lo cubría lo suficiente. Le iba a servir, de eso no había duda.

"Señor Peter… señor… ¿Mi nombre es James? Es que no conocí a mis padres. El amo Malfoy dijo que me abandonaron en el bosque cuando era muy pequeño. No sé que nombre me pusieron.

Su carita abatida llena de tristeza.

"Ese es tu nombre, como el de tu padre. Él era una gran persona ¿sabes? Mi mejor amigo. Nadie lo conocía mejor que yo, nadie. Nadie sabía cuan bueno era, sólo yo. Ni siquiera esa mujer _muggle_, ni siquiera esa Lily sabía quien era él en realidad. Sólo yo.

Su voz cambió de apacible a llena de odio. Estaba furioso sin duda.

"Señor… Peter… mi padre no era tan bueno, me abandonó era malo seguro."

Harry fue a dar al suelo al lado de la cama.

"No vuelvas a repetir semejante estupidez mocoso. James era la mejor persona que pudieras haber conocido en toda tu miserable vida. Fue culpa de esa mujer, esa estúpida mujer _muggle_, ella lo convenció de que no hiciera caso, que no se uniera. Fue su culpa y fue culpa tuya de que él muriera. Todo es tu culpa."

Ahora Harry estaba más adolorido que nunca. Lo que le había dicho se le clavó con la fuerza de mil espadas en el pecho. Acaso era cierto, que por su culpa su padre había muerto. Entonces no tenía porque acusarlo de abandonarlo en el bosque. Si era todo su culpa se merecía la vida que llevaba.

"Ponte de pie, James. Tu padre nunca se rindió ni en los peores momentos. Cuando tuvo que enfrentar a la propia muerte lo hizo de pie. Ahora honra su memoria y ponte de pie."

Así lo hizo el pequeñuelo.

"Ahora ven conmigo. Quiero que seas tan valiente como tu padre, entiendes James. Tal y como él."

**XXXxxxXXXxxx **

Se sentó en su silla favorita y contemplaba la caja como si fuera un animal peligroso. Cuantos recuerdos dolorosos encerraba ese trozo de madera. Esmeralda, como el color de sus ojos. No podía quitarse al chiquillo de la cabeza, pobre criatura, ojala estuviera bien.

No había remedio. Si ese Malfoy le había hecho daño y…. No servía de nada, nada lo iba a traer de vuelta.

A sus espaldas oyó pasos ligeros y temerosos. Volteó con la varita preparada para un ataque veloz cuando de las sombras salió Dobby.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Dobby vino porque no puede quedarse en silencio más tiempo. Dobby estaba asustado y sigue estándolo pero no se va a perdonar si es que es muy tarde."

"¿De qué estas hablando? Explícate."

Severus perdía la paciencia y lo peor sospechaba que este elfo doméstico traía información valiosa.

"Señor Dobby mintió y está muy arrepentido." Se lanzó al suelo enjugándose la cara." Dobby sabe que hizo mal pero no puede traicionar a su familia. Dobby tiene mucho miedo pero más miedo de perder a su chiquito.

"¡Habla de una vez¿Qué sabes Lobby¿Qué sabes de Harry?"

El elfo doméstico tomó aire profundamente y trató de soltar su garganta. "Dobby no sabe donde está pero si sabe que le va a pasar algo muy malo."

Severus estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero trataba de controlarse lo más que podía. Y Dobby no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias.

"Dobby habla ahora. Dime qué es lo que sabes."

Con los ojos enormes y llenos de lágrimas el elfo doméstico cayó al suelo, a sus pies.

"Dobby tiene la culpa de todo. Ahora por culpa de Dobby el señor tenebroso va a volver a la vida y el chiquito no va a regresar más."

Severus tuvo que aceptar que no se esperaba tal respuesta. De qué estaba hablando Dobby, debía estar desvariando.

"Por culpa de Dobby, todo es culpa de Dobby."

"Explícame a que te refieres con eso."

"Señor… es una larga historia que Dobby debió contar pero no lo hizo porque es un cobarde. Pero el amo Lucius ha llevado al chiquito para que renazca el señor tenebroso."

"Pero ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? De qué le va a servir un niño _muggle._ No puede ser verdad."

"Señor ese niño _muggle_ no es cualquiera, ese niño es Harry Potter."

Dobby en el suelo volvió a tenderse en el suelo a llorar desconsolado. Seguramente ya era demasiado tarde, pero debía decirlo.

Pero Severus no podía salir de su asombro. Harry Potter, no podía ser cierto. Ese niño estaba muerto cuando mataron a sus padres. No podía ser él, eso era imposible. Pero el elfo no podía estar mintiendo.

"Ponte de pie Dobby. Ven conmigo, no podemos perder tiempo."

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Por fin actualicé... jijijijijij me demoré lo sientoooo. Es que estaba acabando mis otros fanfics pes. No me odieeeen, yo los quieroooo. Abuuuu... ahora pues... jejejejee a leer. No se olviden de comentar por favooor. Si no me demoro más... jejeje no mentiraaa. **

**Fic editado.**

**Besoides. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9 **

Hacía mucho frío afuera y estaba muy oscuro. No debía decir nada pero su frente le dolía más que nunca. Afuera de la casita podía distinguir varias figuras oscuras arremolinándose hacia la puerta por donde salían ellos.

Se sintió atemorizado y con ganas de regresar a la oscuridad protectora de dentro de la casita. Lo hubiera hecho pero una pared negra de túnicas, dentro de las cuales estaba el amo Lucius, lo detenía. Estaba tan asustado que las piernas casi se le torcían. Pegó su carita fría al brazo del señor Peter que caminaba tras él. Este lo asió del brazo bruscamente y lo condujo hacia donde estaba todo preparado.

Habían muchas sombras negras tras ellos y otro nutrido más esperándolos donde se dirigían. Murmuraban y el sonido de sus voces acalladas era similar al del zumbido de las moscas. Avanzaron al lugar en el que había estado el día anterior. Casi no podía reconocerlo porque estaba demasiado oscuro. De pronto sintió en la frente una punzada de aguja que lo hizo caer de rodillas y retorcerse en el suelo un momento. El señor Peter lo hizo ponerse de pie jalándolo del brazo, sólo para que diera dos pasos y volviera a caer al suelo incapaz de seguir. Estaba demasiado asustado y adolorido.

"Levántate James, levántate y afronta tu destino tal y como lo hizo tu padre. Levántate."

Al oír estas palabras no sabía si sentirse mejor o peor. Pero el dolor no hacía más que aumentar a casa centímetro que avanzaba. Le estaban dando náuseas y la visión se le estaba nublando. Avanzó más pasos dolorosos y volvió a caer al suelo sin más fuerzas para levantarse.

Peter lo pudo notar y lo levantó en peso. Era tan parecido a su padre. Como le hubiera gustado confortar a su mejor amigo en sus últimos momentos. Lo que hubiera dado por salvarle la vida. No importaba que esa ridícula mujer _muggle_ muriera y el mocoso también. Era James el único que valía la pena, era a él a quien admiraba tanto. Cuando supo que su amo iba tras ellos sintió que el mundo terminaba.

Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan terco, si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Si no hubiera conocido a esa estúpida sangre sucia las cosas serían distintas. No hubiera ocurrido nada de esto, nunca. James seguiría vivo y a su lado, para siempre. Su héroe de toda la vida, el hombre al cuál más admiraba. Por quien lo hubiera dado todo, pero tuvo que optar por esa _muggle._

Ahora ya era demasiado tarde, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Ahora su hijo, el mocoso que vivió a costa de la muerte de James iba a ir a acompañarlo al otro mundo. Se tendría que asegurar que le llevara sus saludos a su mejor amigo. Todo era culpa de esa mujer sangre sucia, todo era culpa del mocoso que estaba a su lado. Pero es tan parecido a James… si tan sólo pudiera conservarlo. Pero no, su amo ya había decido su destino. No podía hacer nada contra los deseos de su amo.

Pronto iba a volver al poder y todo sería distinto, como debió ser. Si James no hubiera intervenido. Siempre tenía que ser tan valiente, quien lo podía hacer todo. Por eso era su héroe, el hombre a quien tanto admiraba, con tanta devoción protegía. Pero no, tuvo que optar entre la lealtad a su amo y a su mejor amigo. Pero James no conocía el poder, rechazó el poder de la mano de su amo para ponerse del lado de los _muggles._

Todo por culpa de esa mujer, de esa Lily. El mocoso tenía los mismos ojos que la _muggle_, esa era la única diferencia. Por eso no era James, no tenía porque sentir pena por el mocoso mitad _muggle._ No tenía porque sentir lástima por él aunque fuera tan parecido a su padre, su vivo retrato. No por mucho tiempo.

No por mucho más tiempo.

El chiquillo era tan débil, nada que ver con lo que era su padre. Los últimos metros los recorrió en sus brazos. Si tan sólo fuera James, quizá esta vez intercedería por él. No, ese no era James. Tenía que sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, ese no era su James.

Siguieron avanzando en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, con una multitud a sus s espaldas y otra esperándolos. El chiquillo con los ojos semi abiertos intentó contar cuántas sombras oscuras se acercaban a ellos. En los brazos del señor Peter no podía verles los rostros bajo las capuchas y poco a poco esas sombras se acercaban más a ellos.

La noche estaba tan oscura y lo único que deseaba ahora era estar al lado de Dobby, en su cocina calientita o en los brazos del señor Severus. Le dio una mirada al cielo nublado. Ni siquiera había luna para que diera algüito de luz. Estaba tan oscuro todo.

Se detuvieron de pronto y no quería bajarse de los brazos del señor Peter. Sin saber bien que estaba pasando podía saber que no era nada bueno. Apenas puso los pies en el suelo sintió que el dolor le partía la cabeza en dos.

Peter lo tomó de un brazo y lo empujó contra un pedazo de piedra fría como un témpano. Se quedó muy quieto sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas aterradas. Quiso sentarse y tomarse la frente para mitigar en algo el dolor pero fue imposible porque sin darse cuenta de pronto tenía las manos y el cuerpo bien sujeto a la piedra a sus espaldas. No podía bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor porque la visión lo iba abandonando rápidamente.

De no haber sido porque estaba atado firmemente se hubiera ido al suelo de bruces. Las fuerzas lo abandonaban demasiado rápido. Eso no era bueno, no podía morirse ahora, no todavía, pensaba Peter preocupado por lo que estaba por suceder.

El chiquillo se abandonó en un momento, abandonando su cuerpo como si no hubiera más vida dentro de este. Peter se acercó a él sacudiéndolo para reanimarlo, pero era inútil, el chiquillo estaba al parecer muerto.

La multitud pudo notar estos acontecimientos y empezó a armarse revuelo. Peter empezó a sudar frío sin saber que hacer. Lucius se acercó y examinó al chiquillo.

"Sólo está inconsciente Peter. No hay nada porque preocuparse." Le dio un par de bofetadas sonoras al chiquillo para reanimarlo. Peter tragó saliva y procedió con lo que estaba haciendo.

El chiquillo abrió los ojos lentamente, mareado por las bofetadas y el dolor en la frente. Pudo ver como Peter se le acercaba en medio de una nebulosa marea negra. Luego sintió un dolorcito agudo a la altura del brazo, que era una cosquilla al lado del que sentía en la frente.

Luego pudo ver que algo llevaba hacia un caldero enorme y sintió que algo malo iba a suceder. La multitud enmudeció ante los acontecimientos que estaban por suceder, quietos, muy quietos, esperando.

Harry cerró los ojos al ver que Peter se acercaba un cuchillo al brazo y si hubiera podido se hubiera cubierto los oídos para no oír el sonido chirriante de su voz al separar el miembro de su propio cuerpo.

En ese momento sintió ganas de vomitar de lo mal que se sentía. No quería ver lo que estaba sucediendo. La multitud enmudeció aún más y no se escuchaba ni sus respiraciones al momento que Peter se acercó al caldero. Vapores de colores emergían del caldero porque lo que se estaba preparando ya estaba listo. Algo envuelto en unas telas se movía y podía alcanzar escuchar que algo decía, pero no entendía nada. Estaba demasiado adolorido, tanto que los sentidos se le estaban bloqueando por completo.

Nada bueno iba a ocurrir, lo podía saber, nada bueno por lo menos a él.

Sintió pena por el señor Peter que se retorcía en el suelo intentando incorporarse para atender los reclamos de lo que fuera que estaba en el suelo, gritaba voz en cuello.

Se vio de pronto solo en medio de un mar de oscuridad. Asustado como nunca antes en toda su vida, pensó en Dobby. En cuanto lo iba a extrañar, en cuanto quería verlo de nuevo, en la cocina donde solían pasar taren interminables. Pensaba en el señor Severus, en cuánto daría por verlo de nuevo, en cuanto daría por estar a su lado, pero algo le decía que eso era imposible. De sus ojos empezaron a manar lágrimas de miedo. El dolor era insoportable a estas alturas, al parecer el señor Peter estaba pasando por lo mismo. No se podía mover del suelo. Le hubiera gustado estar suelto para acercarse e ir a ayudarlo ya que nadie lo hacía. La concurrencia había retrocedido expectante.

Sollozó un poco tratando de sacudirse las lágrimas que fluían para estrellarse en el mármol frío de la lápida en donde estaba sujeto.

El señor Peter por fin se pudo incorporar del suelo sangrando profusamente. Ahora si le estaban entrando muchísimas ganas de vomitar. Aún sangrando intentó tomar del suelo el bulto extraño que yacía retorciéndose en el suelo. Apenas pudo alcanzar a ver lo que era y gritó de terror. Era una masa blanquecina horrenda o algo parecido.

Peter intentó tomarla del suelo una vez más sin conseguirlo. La multitud inmóvil contemplaba los esfuerzos vanos.

De pronto un pequeño tumulto se armó y de las sombras salió una figura igual de oscura como las sobras que los rodeaban. Se acercó acomedido, al parecer estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Pettegrew a completar su misión. Se acercó al ensangrentado que yacía en el suelo y tomó de su mano el bulto envuelto en las telas. Y lo lanzó lejos, lo más lejos que le permitía la fuerza que le imprimió.

Peter quedó paralizado mientras el encapuchado volteaba de un puntapié el caldero hirviente a los pies de la multitud que huyó desprevenida. Retrocedió la marea oscura mientras que Peter seguía inmóvil en el suelo sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sucedió todo tan rápido, un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Apuntó con su varita al absorto chiquillo que contemplaba tan inmóvil como Peter los acontecimientos.

"¡Deténganlo!" gritó Peter fuera de sí. "Atrapen al traidor."

El resto de mortífagos reaccionó ante este comando cuidando de no tocar el líquido proveniente del caldero que los alejaba de la escena. Peter se levantó con mil esfuerzos y fue en busca de su señor envuelto en las telas.

"Tranquilo Harry, ya estoy aquí. Todo va a estar bien." susurró apenas casi sin aliento.

El chiquillo estaba tan pasmado y casi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El señor Severus lo tomó por la cintura y lo alzó en sus brazos. Luego empezó a correr como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

Saltaron entre las tumbas esquivando maldiciones que les rozaban las túnicas. A todo correr perseguidos por una legión de mortífagos veloces como liebres. Severus sabía que no iba a poder llegar muy lejos si seguía cargándolo así que hicieron un alto tras una lápida enorme.

"Escúchame Harry." susurró vigilando que los mortífagos no los fueran a rodear de pronto."Necesito que seas muy valiente y me ayudes. ¿Lo harás?"

Harry lo miraba porque no tenía ojos para nadie más. Estaba tan aterrado que su corazón pugnaba por salirsele del pecho.

"Mira hacia allá. Ves la puerta de rejas. Al fondo de este cementerio. ¿Alcanzas a ver esa puerta?"

El chiquillo asintió nervioso y sin quitarle la vista de encima. Lo miraba como si fuera lo único que existía sobre la tierra.

"Quiero que cuando te de la señal corras hacia afuera. Allá está Dobby esperándote." el rostro se le iluminó al pequeño al oír el nombre de Dobby. Pero los nervios no cesaron.

"No importa lo que pase, tú corre hacia la reja y vete con Dobby. No te detengas por nada del mundo. Todo va a salir bien.

Harry lo miró aterrado. ¿Acaso tenía que correr solito¿Y que iba a ser de el señor Severus¿Se iba a quedar acaso?

Entonces lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Lágrimas volvieron a abandonar sus ojos verdes. Severus le sonrió entonces y lo separó de su cuerpo.

"Todo va a salir bien." Le dijo.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo como los mortífagos se acercaban lentamente como hienas, rodeando a su presa. Despacio, midiendo sus movimientos.

Severus abandonó la lápida protectora mientras susurraba." ahora."

Entonces Harry empezó a correr como nunca había corrido antes. Como si sus piernas tuvieran alas y lo llevaran volando hacia la salida. Sabía que no debía voltear, sabía que no debía desobedecerle. Hacía esfuerzos por no voltear a ver que sucedía pero podía escuchar el sonido de pasos acercándose, las palabras que salían de la boca de quienes los perseguían y del señor Severus.

La salida estaba ya muy cerca, a lo lejos estaba el elfo temblando medio escondido entre un árbol seco. Podía ver de nuevo su vieja cocina acercarse, sus calderos viejos, sus rincones favoritos para esconderse. Pero no, no iba a poder regresar a su casa. Sí volvía el amo Malfoy lo iba a matar. No podía hacer algo como eso, ahora no iba a poder ir a ver a Dobby nunca más.

Se detuvo en seco. No iba a poder volver con Dobby y ahora estaba a punto de perder al señor Severus. Volteó a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y alcanzó a ver a su benefactor en el suelo, al parecer alcanzado por alguna de las maldiciones de los mortífagos.

No podía estar ocurriendo algo como esto. Era imposible que estuviera ocurriendo esto. El señor Severus estaba en el suelo inmóvil y los demás mortífagos se iban acercando peligrosamente.

No podía permitir que le hicieran daño a quien le había hecho tanto bien. Regresó a auxiliarlo aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Los demás mortífagos llegaron primero. Entre ellos pudo distinguir al amo Malfoy. Se detuvo inmóvil de nuevo. No sabía que hacer, estaba paralizado de terror.

"Ven acá maldita peste. Es una orden, regresa aquí inmediatamente." ordenó. Estaba apunto de obedecerle pero sus piernas no estaban de acuerdo con la orden recibida. "He dicho que vengas acá mocoso. Te mataré con mis propias manos. Ven acá."

No se movió. Los labios le temblaban y reunió todo el coraje que pudo y aclaró su garganta. Temblando entero apretó los puños. Estaba tan aterrado.

"Por favor amo Malfoy no le haga daño al amo Severus. Por favor… yo voy pero no le haga daño. Dejen que se vaya, por favor."

Lucius pálido de ira estaba a punto de lanzarse encima del chiquillo y matarlo él mismo si pudiera hacerlo. Se acercó dos pasos que Harry retrocedió.

"No juegues conmigo mocoso. Regresa inmediatamente o haré que te arrepientas tanto que desearás que tu asquerosa madre _muggle _nunca te hubiera traído al mundo."

Harry retrocedió de nuevo alejándose totalmente de su alcance.

Uno de los mortífagos harto del juego de niños tomó la palabra.

"Ven y no le haremos daño. Regresa mocoso."

Harry vaciló un momento. No podía creerles ni una palabra. Pero no podía dejar que el señor Severus salga herido por su culpa. De algún modo tenía que pagar por todo lo que había hecho por él.

"¿De verdad lo van a dejar ir?" Alcanzó a preguntar antes de que la voz se le fuera por completo de la garganta.

"Lo haremos. Ven acá mocoso." respondió el mortifago anterior sonriendo.

Harry tragó en seco y se acercó a este, manteniéndose lo más lejos que podía del amo Malfoy. A penas estuvo cerca de los mortífagos hizo el intento por auxiliar al señor Severus pero fue atrapado al instante.

"Quédate quieto maldita peste." gritó Lucius mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza.

"Llévatelo Malfoy. Yo me encargo de este traidor. "

Malfoy hizo una mueca y arrastró al chiquillo hacia donde estaban los demás mortifagos aguardando.

"Yo me encargo de este traidor." murmuró el otro mortífago apuntándolo con su varita.

**Continuaraaaaa...**

**Jojojo. No te olvides de dejarme un comentario gracias por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Aquí un capitulo más. jejejej... ya saben si quieren me pueden escribir con comentarios y tambien no se olviden de ponerme muchooos reviews que me gusta leerlos todos. ****Ninguno de los personajes es mio, si así fuera sería millonaria. Solo escribo fanfics nada más. **

**Fic editado, versión original en mi pag web. **

* * *

**Capítulo 10 **

Los traidores no merecen compasión, pensaba mientras preparaba la maldición que segaría su vida. Ahora que el señor tenebroso estaba por renacer no había nada que los pudiera detener, nada. Ahora las cosas iban a ser muy distintas. Sonrió y ya podía saborear el sabor del triunfo. Era cuestión de horas el que el señor tenebroso vuelva a tomar el control como debió haber sido siempre.

Le dio un puntapié al cuerpo en el suelo para que su rostro quede al descubierto. Adoraba ver el rostro de sus victimas al recibir la maldición imperdonable.

"Adiós." susurró.

El chiquillo se dejó arrastrar unos metros por el amo Malfoy, pero no pudo evitar ver lo que ocurría. Por su culpa, todo era su culpa. Ahora le iban a hacer daño al señor Severus que había sido tan bueno con él, no podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacer algo por él.

Se detuvo en seco y empezó a retorcerse como poseso. Pronto se libró de las garras del amo Malfoy.

"Quédate quieto, maldita peste." le dio una bofetada sonora, ya se estaba hartando del mocoso. Sacó su varita y lo apuntó, con esto sería suficiente para tranquilizarlo un rato.

Harry cayó al suelo adolorido pero saltó como impulsado por un resorte. Se le fue encima al amo Malfoy sin poder creer que lo estaba haciendo. Lo tomó de sorpresa y lo mandó al suelo de espaldas. Su varita salió volando por el aire.

Sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo la tomó del suelo antes de que el amo Malfoy pudiera reaccionar.

"Devuélveme eso mocoso o haré que te arrepientas."

Harry lo miró aterrado y alcanzó a ver como el otro sujeto volteaba a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ese mocoso sí que daba problemas. De repente tenía que ir a ayudar a Lucius. Se veía furioso, rojo de ira.

Malfoy corrió tras el mocoso que huyó entre los árboles. Entonces él tenía que acabar lo que empezó de una vez.

"Ahora si, adiós Snape." susurró mientras se disponía a terminar por fin lo que había empezado.

Harry corrió entre los árboles y la oscuridad tenebrosa de la noche. Sabía que el amo Malfoy lo seguía de cerca. Corría y corría mientras que no podía evitar el sentirse culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todo por su culpa, no sólo hizo que mataran a sus padres, sino que ahora había conseguido que maten a quien se preocupó tanto por él.

Sentía que las piernas se le acalambraban y cada vez el amo Malfoy estaba más cerca. Sin quererlo se le enredó la túnica en unas ramas colgantes y tuvo que dar un par de tirones para soltarse.

Perdió valiosos segundos de escape porque el amo Malfoy lo atrapó del brazo entonces. Lo estrelló contra el árbol que tenía más cerca. Con eso bastó para que se quede muy quieto.

Le quitó la varita de las manos y de nuevo le disparó con esas palabras horribles.

"Crucio."

Sintió que moría de dolor, pero ya nada valía la pena después de todo. Todo era su culpa, todo.

Cayó sentado con la espalda apoyada en la corteza del árbol, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonaban por fin. Cerró los ojos para detener las lágrimas. Ahora no había ninguna esperanza, sólo esperar que lo mataran de una vez.

"Estúpido mocoso, maldita peste, asqueroso _muggle_." dijo mientras lo abofeteaba con rabia. Le había causado la última de las molestias. Ahora sólo quedaba llevarlo a donde el señor tenebroso y su final estaba escrito. Ya no iba a volver a molestarlo nunca más en su vida.

Nunca más lo iba a volver a tener en su cocina o dando vueltas por la casa. Lo lanzó contra el tronco del árbol, nunca más lo iba a tener cerca de él. El chiquillo cayó al suelo, sentado sin que sus piernas lo soportaran más tiempo. Lucius aprovechó este movimiento y se arrodilló frente a él.

Con rapidez tomó la túnica negra del chiquillo de la punta y la abrió dejando su cuerpecito expuesto al frío de la noche.

Harry entreabrió los ojos sin ánimos de batallar más. Todo era su culpa, se merecía el castigo, por su culpa el señor Severus ahora estaba muerto.

Lucius se acomodó entre las piernitas del chiquillo que lo miraba sollozando irritantemente. Lo abofeteó de nuevo antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca más lo iba a volver a ver así que esta sería la última vez.

Harry se mordió los labios amoratados por las bofetadas y apretó los puños arrancando de raíz el césped que atrapó del suelo. El dolor era intenso como siempre, pero esta vez no dolía sólo el cuerpo. Su culpa, se lo merecía entonces, era su culpa. El amo Lucius seguía lastimándolo más y más, moviéndose más rápido que antes. Se mordía los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar de tanto que los apretaba. Arrancaba del suelo las hojas verdes al reprimir sus gritos de dolor. Todo era su culpa.

Se rindió entonces, echó la cabeza a un lado mientras comprendía que el final estaba cerca. No había más porque seguir. Esa noche iba a ser la última, iba a acabar muerto sin duda. Cerró los ojos mientras que el amo Malfoy se reacomodaba levantándole más las piernitas. Lo jaló más hacia sí y entonces quedó mirando al cielo oscuro.

Iba a morir y sólo pensaba en el señor Severus que había sido tan bueno con él. Pero lástima que no habían durado mucho los momentos de felicidad a su lado. Era una que no haya durado mucho. Le hubiera gustado decirle más cosas. Como que lo quería mucho por ejemplo, y que siempre iba a ser todo lo que le pidiera, sólo para verlo feliz. Pero ahora eso no iba poder ser.

Empezó a gritar de dolor porque ahora no podía evadir el dolor. Estaba lastimándolo demasiado. Como cuando a media noche bajaba de su habitación a buscarlo a la cocina. Cuando sentía sus pasos acercándose se aferraba a Dobby. Asustados ambos no podían oponerse a las órdenes del amo. Y cuando este le hacía esas cosas siempre lo dejaba muy adolorido. Luego cuando volvía a dormir a la cama en el suelo de la cocina, Dobby lo abrazaba y consolaba. Secaba sus lágrimas y le enseñaba a hacer magia. Era algo que siempre le había gustado ver, cuando Dobby le enseñaba trucos de magia.

Ahora no iba a ver a Dobby nunca más, ahora no iba a poder estar de nuevo con él en la cocina. Cuanto lo extrañaba. Dobby cuidó de él desde que llegó a esa casa. Siempre lo protegía como podía y aliviaba sus dolores, lo velaba cuando estaba enfermo y consolaba cuando lloraba. Lo iba a extrañar tanto. Dobby, pensaba, ojala pudiera salvarlo ahora. Pero era mejor que regresara a la casa antes de que alguien note que no estaba presente en la casa.

En medio de sus pensamientos escuchó una voz, algo difusa pero sonora.

"Eres la bestia más despreciable de este mundo Malfoy. Apártate de él ahora…"

Si sus oídos no lo engañaban esa voz era muy familiar. Pero el amo Lucius tapaba la visión. Se levantó entonces, de encima de él.

"Veo que ese idiota de Barty no puede hacer nada bien." se levantó de un salto dispuesto a encararlo.

"¿Cómo puedes…?" no podía continuar de la ira. Sintiéndose asqueado, desolado, sin querer creer en lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. "Eres un monstruo Malfoy, el más repugnante.

Malfoy se acomodó la túnica veloz y ya estaba listo para pelear con Severus. Pero no contaba con lo que vendría. Severus ya estaba encima de él antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna maldición en su defensa.

Ambos en el suelo y Severus estrelló su puño en el rostro estirado de Malfoy.

"Te voy a matar Snape." gritó furioso." los mataré a los dos."

Pero Severus estaba fuera de si. Se levantó y lo miró de pie.

Tomó la varita del suelo, donde había quedado luego de forcejear con su dueño. La tomó y la partió en dos con rabia. Malfoy palideció de ira al verse indefenso.

"Mereces que te mate Lucius por todo lo que has hecho. Mereces más que eso."

"Hazlo Severus, hazlo. Mátame, vamos."

Lucius se incorporó del suelo limpiándose la sangre del labio con la manga de la túnica. El rostro le ardía de ira. No podía permitir que esto sucediera. Sonrió sarcástico.

Severus lo apuntó con la varita en la garganta. Lucius sonreía mirándolo fijamente.

"Me atrevo a apostar que sientes envidia. Me imagino porque. Bueno, si tanto quieres a esa peste ahí está."

"Cállate. Ese niño tiene un nombre, Demonios que lo tiene. Nunca más lo vuelvas a llamar de ese modo."

"¿Cómo¿Peste? Ese es el único nombre que merece. Pero vamos Severus, si tanto te gusta, anda. Hazlo, te mueres por hacerlo ¿No? Vamos, mira que está ahí. Anda, hazlo, yo sé que eso es lo que quieres. Como nunca pudiste hacerlo con su madre, tienes una oportunidad con esa maldita P E S T E. "y soltó una sonrisa burlona la cual adornó con una carcajada.

"Cierra la boca, no sabes lo que dices."

"Al contrario, lo sé perfectamente, sé que te morías por estar con esa asquerosa mujer muggle. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si, Lily. Un nombre muy estúpido que le hacía perfectamente a esa inmunda sangre sucia. Pero claro, tú te morías por ella. Pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo Snape, que ella nunca sintió por ti más que lástima. ¿No es eso lo mejor de todo?"

Otra carcajada hiriente.

"Es hora que te silencie tu lengua venenosa Lucius. Quizá te la deba arrancar para que no vuelvas a decir estupideces. Aunque eso es muy propio de ti."

"Ohhhhh no te resientas conmigo, mi estimado. Si la verdad no ofende ¿O sí? Considerando que ella se casó con tu estimadísimo amigo James ¿Verdad? Sí… lo recuerdo. Dime, te invitaron a la boda para que todos vieran cuan miserable eres y cuan felices eran ellos. A que sí lo hicieron y seguro fuiste a dar más lástima a ver si ella de lástima te daba algo de atención."

"Es suficiente Malfoy."

"No, si recién estoy empezando. Pero claro Snape, me imagino que debe ser duro el haber perdido a la mujer que tanto te gustaba, o por lo menos la única que te prestó algo de atención. Si que eres patético. Pero claro, mira que tienes una grandiosa oportunidad. Ahí tienes al hijo de esos dos, de tu peor enemigo y de la mujer que nunca te correspondió. ¿No es caprichoso el destino? Anda Snape. ¿No te quieres vengar de James? Si el mocoso es su vivo retrato. Anda… a que te gustaría hacerlo. Y bueno, ni que decir de lo que querías hacer con ella. Anda Snape, que oportunidad tienes… mira que no la puedes dejar pasar. Porque esa peste tiene los minutos contados."

Severus se quedó en silencio por un momento. Sus pensamientos regresaban a la cajita esmeralda que no debió abrir nunca. Quizá si no la hubiera abierto ahora tendría cabeza para pensar fríamente y evitar que esos comentarios lo afecten. Pero no, esa cajita esmeralda era la culpable de contener sus recuerdos dolorosos. No pudo evitar abrirla antes de llegar en busca de Harry. Si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco, pero algo lo hizo abrirla, el destino quizá.

Ahora iba a tener que cancelar toda la espiral de memorias que caía como torrente frente a sus ojos. El recuerdo de Lily se hacía más potente, el sonido de su voz, el verde de sus ojos, el color de su cabello, la dulzura de su sonrisa. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Cuando la vio por primera vez hacía tanto tiempo, en el colegio. Cuando ella se acercó a él y le sonrió con naturalidad. Cuando estaba en problemas y los demás se burlaban ella aparecía y lo animaba. Lily. Nunca se atrevió a decirle cuanto le gustaba tenerla cerca.

La espiaba cada vez que no estaban en clases. Conocía todos sus horarios, su manera de peinarse de costado, las letras con las que tomaba apuntes de clase. Sus ojos verdes que se topaban con los suyos cuando lo sorprendía mirándola embelezado.

La seguía de lejos, por todo el castillo. La miraba todo el día y durante la noche soñaba con la mañana para poder verla de nuevo.

Hasta que un día supo que ella se iba a casar con el idiota de Potter. Entonces la iba a perder para siempre. Sabía que la iba a perder. Jugó su última carta y fue a verla. La primera vez que fue al mundo _muggle,_ siguiéndola.

No sabía que decirle, estaba transpirando frío y las palabras se le atoraban en la mente. Por donde empezar a decirle que la amaba desde el día que la vio. Que estaba dispuesto a suplicarle de rodillas que no se casara con ese idiota. Que no había un día que pasara en su calendario sin pensar en ella.

No podía y no iba a hacerlo. Lo supo cuando se encontró en la puerta de su casa, en la entrada adornada con flores. No podía hacerlo. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza cuando una mujer pálida y de rostro huesudo abrió al puerta sorprendida de verlo. Al parecer había estado espiando por la ventana y cuando lo vio detenerse en la puerta no soportó la curiosidad de ver a un joven vestido con túnicas oscuras.

"Vienes a buscar a mi hermana. Pasa…" suspiró la mujer invitándole una mirada de desprecio.

No se atrevió a sentarse, demasiado nervioso como para tomarse las cosas con calma. La mujer huesuda desapareció de su vista abandonándolo un momento. Sudaba más que nunca, como si lo hubieran condenado a muerte y estuviera esperando al verdugo. Intentó sentarse para aliviar la tensión pero no pudo. De pie en medio de la sala aguardó no mucho hasta que escuchó la melodiosa voz de Lily.

"¿Severus? No puedo creer que estés aquí." dijo mientras descendía las escaleras sorprendida.

"No debí venir, me voy…"

"No, si acabas de llegar. Que bueno verte… que bueno que estés aquí. De verdad, que bueno que viniste." ella era toda sonrisas, radiante y bella.

Hacía que transpirara más de la cuenta. No podía ni mirarla a los ojos que tanto adoraba. Estaba aterrado frente a la mujer que tanto amaba.

"Pero toma asiento. Por favor…"

Las piernas le temblaban tanto que casi se va al suelo sin encontrar el asiento al sentarse. Ella se ubicó frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Yo sólo vine a…. yo quería decirte…"

Ella esperó en silencio que terminara la oración. Pero no lo hizo. Sus nervios lo enmudecían y sentía que gotas de sudor iban a caer estrepitosas al suelo. Muerto de vergüenza se secó la frente con la túnica.

"Me parece curioso verte con esas ropas por acá. Me hubiera gustado verte con otro atuendo." y una carcajadita suave resonó.

Se puso totalmente rojo y ahora las gotas de sudor rodaron por sus mejillas.

"Bueno…antes que me olvide… Severus, quisiera decirte algo también… es más quisiera darte algo. Algo que es muy especial para mi."

Su sonrisa inundó la habitación. Se puso de pie y trajo algo entre sus manos. La miraba a través de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro a modo de cortina protectora. Como si ella fuera a hacerle daño, como si ella fuera a lastimarlo de algún modo.

"Esto es para ti." le tendió un pergamino adornado y pequeño.

Y quien nunca pensó que lo lastimaría lo hizo finalmente.

Dejó caer el pergamino al ver que era. Pudo percatarse de la sorpresa de Lily cuando lo dejó caer, pero no podía evitar ver esa invitación a su boda como el veneno más mortífero que pudiera existir en ese momento.

Ella lo hubiera podido arrojar a un caldero de aceite hirviendo, hubiera sido más piadoso que entregarle aquella invitación.

Al parecer ella no se dio cuenta y la recogió del piso. Y vio como se la acercaba de nuevo como si no supiera que la tristeza de perderla para siempre lo atravesaba como una lanza puntiaguda. No se pudo negar.

"Me caso con James y me gustaría que asistas. Sé que no te llevas bien con él y que no debería pedírtelo pero… me gustaría mucho verte en el día más feliz de mi vida."

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"Eres una persona importante para mi Severus… me gustaría verte ahí."

Ella era lo que más quería.

"Por favor no faltes… quisiera que me acompañes…"

No podía negarse…

"Ahí estaré." y esbozó una sonrisa difícil.

Y ahí estuvo, viendo como ella se iba con el idiota de Potter. Vio como unía su vida a ese imbecil y él no iba a poder hacer nada. En la última fila del salón donde la perdió para siempre supo que nunca iba a poder olvidarla.

Jamás iba a poder dejar de amarla y que se le destrozara el corazón en silencio como cuando supo que se casaba. Cuando supo que estaba esperando un niño. Cuando esa horrible pesadilla lo hizo entrar en otra, cuando le dijeron, Lily está muerta.

Y se acabó el mundo para él y se odió por no haber podido defenderla, por no haber podido hacer nada por ella. Por nunca haberle dicho cuanto la necesitaba para no convertirse en el amargado que era entonces.

Por no decirle que ella era lo más importante en su vida y que cuando partió perdió todas las ganas de vivir.

Por eso encerró sus recuerdos hermosos en esa cajita esmeralda. Cerró la cajita y canceló el dolor insoportable de haberla perdido y nunca más poder verla. La olvidó para nunca más sentir dolor, la olvidó hasta no recordar ni su nombre, ni su voz, ni los momentos que pasaron juntos.

La olvidó pero no pudo olvidar el color de sus ojos.

Todo parecía estar perdido entonces.

Pero no, tenía que detener todo esto. Malfoy había hecho su última maldad, sus últimos comentarios agrios, sus últimas estupideces. No iba a volver a tocarle un cabello a ese niño porque le iba a arrancar las manos, no iba a volver a llamarlo peste porque le iba a destrozar la lengua. No iba a volver a hacerle daño a quien ella protegió con su vida. Se lo debía a Lily…lo tenía que hacer por ella.

Lo apuntó con la varita una vez más.

"Hazlo Snape. Mátame de una vez, pero lo que comenzó ya no lo vas a poder detener y lo sabes. Ese mocoso tiene los minutos contados. En cualquier momento llegan por ustedes dos y se terminó todo. Primero mataran al mocoso, tal y como hicieron con sus padres. Luego se encargarán de ti. Qué dirá el señor Tenebroso de tu comportamiento. Seguro va a estar decepcionado. Muy mal por ti Severus."

"Me iré con la satisfacción de que acabé contigo."

"Hazlo entonces… hazlo…"

Severus tragó en seco y anulando el nudo de su garganta se dispuso a terminar con toda esa locura.

"Avada…"

"Noooooo…." una vocecita al fondo sonó apenas. "No señor Severus no lo haga…"

Una vocecita que amenazaba con apagarse.

"Harry…" susurró corriendo hacia él.

"No lo mate señor, no lo mate porque se puede meter en problemas por mi culpa. Váyase señor mientras nadie lo ve. Váyase por favor."

El pequeño tenía algo de razón. Estaban perdiendo valiosos momentos en lidiar con Lucius. Pero como quería hacerlo pagar por todo el daño causado. Cómo pudo lastimar a una criatura tan inocente como esa. Merecía algo peor que la muerte. Pero ahora no podía ocuparse de eso, ahora la prioridad era sacar al pequeño de ese lugar.

Tomó al niño en los brazos, envolviéndolo bien con la túnica que tenía puesta y con la varita apuntó a Lucius.

"No creas que he terminado contigo Malfoy. Petrificus."

Lucius abrió los ojos enormes y se quedó tieso como un témpano. Cayó sobre el suelo del bosque mirando hacia el cielo. Con algo de suerte sus compañeros mortifagos lo encontrarían pronto y se encargarían de ayudarlo. No se lo merecía.

Ahora tenían que burlar a los demás mortífagos. Eso sería bastante difícil. Si no fuera por Dobby que golpeó a Barty cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo ahora no estuviera ahí. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que el elfo siguiera en su puesto y esperándolos. El pobre estaba más aterrado que nunca y seguramente estaba bien escondido.

Severus con el niño en sus brazos avanzó a tientas en medio de la oscuridad del bosque. Una aparente calma. De repente las cosas se estaban poniendo a su favor entonces, Podía ver que ningún mortífago estaba por los alrededores. Esa era una muy buena señal, lo más probable era la mejor señal de todas.

Alcanzó a escuchar conmoción hacia donde estaban reunidos todos anteriormente. Túnicas negras se dispersaban por los alrededores, pero ya no en plan de búsqueda, más bien parecía que estaban siendo dispersados en pos de huir y no ser vistos.

Sonrió complacido…

"Mira Harry, ya llegaron a salvarnos…"

Pero Harry no le contestó. Ni siquiera lo miraba, los ojos cerrados y palidez cadavérica. Se detuvo sorprendido por no recibir respuesta alguna. Algo malo le estaba ocurriendo. En eso se dio cuenta que había humedad esparciéndose por la parte baja de las túnica del pequeño. A la altura de sus piernas una mancha oscura se dibujaba silenciosa y avanzaba expandiéndose más y más tiñendo la tela.

"No, Harry… no puede ser…"

No le contestaba, el pequeño no le estaba oyendo.

Lo sacudió ligeramente en sus brazos. "Harry… Harry…. No puede ser… Harry."

Desesperación y angustia subieron por su garganta transformándose en gritos. Corrió con el pequeño en sus brazos con el rostro desencajado incapaz de pensar en nada. Tenía que llevarlo con un médico lo más pronto posible. Estaba sangrando profusamente por obra de Malfoy. Se la iba a pagar, aunque tuviera que ir a Azkaban por ello, iría complacido.

Harry no reaccionaba, ni lo hizo cuando llegó al translador que Dobby custodiaba. Era demasiado tarde, pensó y ahora todo era culpa de él.

"Perdóname Lily… perdóname… no pude salvarlo…"

**Continuaráaaa...**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Ya, ya por fin un capitulo mas jijiji. Siii me demoréee mucho. Pero por fin ya actualiazo... jjiji. ****Bueno... ninguno de los personajes son mios. Le pertenecen a J.. Rowling asi que ya saben.Sólo escribo un fanfic nada más. Nada máasssss**

**Capítulo 11 **

La noche estaba oscura y las nubes que cubrían el cielo tan negras como la capa que traía puesta. Pronto empezaría a llover sin duda.

Dejó unos papeles que estaba revisando a un lado, sobre el velador de su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama. Dio un par de vueltas en la cama y luego de varios minutos supo que esa noche no iba a poder dormir. Había algo en el ambiente que lo estaba inquietando y no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó y salió de su habitación sintiendo que algo estaba mal. Definitivamente nada bueno podía estar sucediendo allá afuera. El señor tenebroso había cobrado mucha fuerza en los últimos tiempos y muchos magos y brujas habían ya probado las consecuencias de oponerse a su poder.

Todos los días se sabía de nuevos casos de gente que desaparecía o que al contrario, aparecía asesinada. El terror reinaba por todos lados y ya nadie podía sentirse seguro en ningún lado.

Sin saber porque se le vino a la mente la imagen de cierta persona a la cual quería olvidar con urgencia. Ella vino a su mente como un relámpago de luz y luego desapareció. Fue un instante en el cual pudo verla y luego sentir una punzada de dolor.

Lily….

Ella sólo le traía dolor, hasta recordarla era doloroso.

Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se tendió en su cama de nuevo y la mirada de Lily inundó su habitación. Entonces regresó a los pergaminos que había dejado a un lado para escapar de ella pero fue inútil. Ahora su nombre aparecía en cada una de las palabras y en cada una de las paredes de su habitación…

Lily…

Volvió a su cama y abrazó la almohada tan tibia y blanca como su piel.

De repente se quedó dormido pensando en ella, de repente estaba sumergido en deliciosos sueños, pero de pronto escuchó bullicio en la calle. Tanto ruido significaba que algo estaba sucediendo…

Alarmado abandonó la habitación rumbo a la calle en movimiento. Parecía que la ciudad entera había recobrado la vida luego de mucho tiempo de temor y silencio. Ahora la gente estaba fuera de sus casas gritando y saltando. Algo bueno había pasado sin duda.

Algarabía por doquier…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda…

"Por fin… quien tu ya sabes… derrotado..." Alcanzó a oír en medio de los gritos.

"Está muerto, lo derrotaron…." Le gritaba a viva voz un mago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¿Cómo así?" ¿Es qué a nadie se le daba por preguntar algo tan importante? "Dime. Sabes que ha ocurrido."

"El que no debe ser nombrado ha desaparecido. Ha caído por fin…. Hay que celebrar."

Esa era una buena noticia para muchos, pero algo había en ella que no le acababa de convencer…

"Lo malo es a que precio" comentó con tristeza una anciana bruja mientras se sacaba el vistoso sombrero de plumas que traía puesto. Y suspiró mientras que otros magos repetían su gesto con sus sombreros.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" podía imaginarse que tratándose del señor tenebroso debía haberse llevado consigo a más de uno.

"Los Potter..." replicó la bruja con la voz quebrada… No era necesario que continuara… sólo eso bastó para que perdiera el color que le quedaba en el rostro.

"Lily…" murmuró un segundo antes que la voz se le fuera completamente. Abandonó la escena mientras la lluvia disfrazaba sus lágrimas de consternación. Lily no... No ella.

El llegar a la escena fue como ingresar a una pesadilla de la cual no iba a poder despertar jamás.

Dentro de la casa por la cual había pasado el día anterior, estaba ella. Encontraron su cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Sin ninguna herida y hermosa hasta en la muerte. La levantó del suelo donde aún permanecía y la tendió en la cama que compartió con James.

No dijo ni una palabra durante varios días. Tampoco comió, bebió o durmió en lo absoluto en un compromiso silencioso de seguirla hasta el más allá. Ya no iba a volver a verla y con ella morían las ganas de vivir.

Lily…

Nunca más iba a ver su sonrisa… nunca más escuchar su voz… espiarla cuando salía de la casa con su hijo en los brazos… nunca más.

Lily...

Ahora una parte de ella reposaba frente a él. Había pasado semanas en vela, al lado de la cama de Harry, esperando a ver los ojos de Lily de nuevo. Esperando que despierte de su largo sueño… esperando.

A pesar de que la habitación de Harry estaba rodeada de gente él no se despegaba de su lado. Hasta soportaba tener la presencia desaliñada e insufrible de Sirius recién liberado de prisión, dando vueltas por todo el castillo de Hogwarts.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en los últimos días. Habían atrapado a muchos de los seguidores de Voldemort y ahora estaban recluidos en Azkaban. Pettigrew fue uno de los capturados, razón por la cual se liberó a Sirius, quien tan pronto puso un pie dentro del castillo de Hogwarts empezó a vociferar por ver a Harry, de quien decía era su ahijado.

A la comitiva se unió Lupin, otro viejo conocido a quien prefería no recordar. Ambos pendientes de la recuperación de Harry, rondando al lado de su cama, maravillándose del parecido que tenía con sus difuntos padres.

"Es la viva imagen de James..." decía Remus "Pero tiene los ojos de Lily... aún puedo recordarlo, cuando era un bebé y lo cargaba en mis brazos"

Y la habitación se llenaba de nostalgia.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, desde que lo dieron por muerto, desde que Sirius encontró las mantas ensangrentadas en el bosque... Desde que en una arranque de ira fue en busca de Peter y amenazó con desmembrarlo con sus colmillos.

Loco de ira, furioso con la manta sanguinolenta en la mano lo encontró tratando de huir como el cobarde que era. Peter se hizo pasar por muerto y ahora tantos años después supieron que estaba más vivo que nadie.

Fue él que al final confesó todo lo que sucedió y como fue que Harry fue a dar a manos de los Malfoy.

Al enterarse de los hechos Sirius sintió deseos de acabar con Peter con sus propias manos. Estaba dispuesto a ir a Azkaban sólo por cobrárselas todas a ese cobarde.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, ahora tenía que pensar en Harry.

Pero pasaban los días y Harry no abría los ojos. No podían culparlo de no querer despertar, seguro estaba soñando algo hermoso… Por fin dormía plácidamente en un lugar donde nadie le iba a hacer daño y Severus no se movía de su lado para asegurarse de que así fuera.

Hubiera querido despedazar a Lucius por todo el daño que causó, sobre todo cuando al curar las heridas del pequeño estas relataron toda la crueldad de la que era capaz. A este testimonio se sumó el de Dobby al que consiguieron hacer hablar una vez que obligaron a Lucius darle libertad.

Ahora Dobby también era una constante al lado del lecho de Harry.

Pero Harry nada de despertar. Podía pasar en ese estado años, de repente nunca se iba a volver a abrir los ojos de nuevo. Esa idea retumbaba en la mente de Severus desencadenando irremediablemente los recuerdos de la muerte de Lily.

Así la recordaba a ella, tendida y pacífica. Pálida y fría. Ojos cerrados y una expresión de tristeza circundaba su rostro. Muy similar a Harry ahora. Echado sobre su lecho a un lado de la ventana que daba a los jardines. Como sin vida, pálido, y reposando silencioso.

De nuevo llegó la noche lo hallaba al lado de Harry. Acariciando su frente, limpiándola de cabellos finos y negros, dibujando con sus yemas la cicatriz en forma de rayo… besándola con ternura.

Tomaba su mano y recostaba la cabeza sobre el colchón esperando, siempre esperando, aunque le tomara la vida entera.

Y no podía evitar el sentirse culpable por no haber actuado antes, por no haber hecho nada por defenderlo. Le remordía el hecho de no haberle quebrado el cuello a Lucius cuando pudo hacerlo. Pero ahora se iba a podrir en Azkaban. No podía dejar de sentir algo de pena por la esposa e hijo de Malfoy, pero en el fondo sentía que ella no lo sentía tanto.

Y la noche estaba tan negra como los cabellos que se desperdigaban sobre la almohada. Y la luna tan pálida como el rostro de Harry. Recostó su rostro sobre la mano tibia del pequeño acostado sobre la cama ocultándose de la luz de la lámpara que velaba su sueño.

Y pensaba en Lily de nuevo, en que si tuviera una segunda oportunidad no la dejaría pasar, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo hubiera dado su vida a cambio de la de ella. En que haría todo lo posible por verla feliz…. Ahora que tenía a Harry a su lado ella seguro estaba contenta. Iba a poder descansar tranquila porque ahora no iba a permitir que nadie le volviera a tocar un cabello a Harry, nadie.

Lily…

**xxxXXXxxx **

Y la mañana llegó con luz entrando por las ventanas a raudales, invadiendo toda la habitación. Dobby se desplazaba armado de una escoba por toda la habitación repeliendo el polvo. Abrió los ojos y aún reposaba cerca de la manito tibia de Harry. Se levantó despacio y con pereza para descubrir que sus cabellos estaban enredados entre los deditos del pequeño.

Dumbledore entró silencioso como siempre y lo encontró despabilándose al lado de Harry. Por un momento se preguntó cuanto más tiempo iba a pasar en esa habitación y cuánto más tiempo iba a tomarle a Harry despertar.

Enseguida los pensamientos lo abandonaron cuando Sirius y Remus entraron a retomar la vigilancia sólo para darse cuenta que no habían novedades de nuevo.

Y la mañana pasó como un suspiro... y Sirius daba vueltas por la habitación mientras que Remus les iba contando las noticias acerca del juicio que se le estaba realizando a los mortífagos.

Había sido el turno de Lucius y lo habían condenado a varios años en Azkaban.

"Debieron dejármelo a mi. Yo le voy a hacer pagar a esa maldita serpiente, ese maldito..."

De nuevo silencio en la habitación. Estos dos eran insoportables. Severus se puso de pie y decidió salir un momento a despejarse.

No gustaba de hacer ese tipo de cosas, porque cada vez que salía de esa habitación los recuerdos de Lily lo perseguían a cada paso que daba por los corredores del castillo. Cada centímetro que recorría tenía impresa la presencia de Lily.

Sabía que no se la iba a poder quitar de encima tan fácilmente. Es por ello que sintió que iba a enloquecer de dolor cuando supo que ella no iba a volver a pasearse por Hogsmead, que ella no iba a volver a mirarlo, a sonreírle, Es por ello que tomó la cajita de madera esmeralda y vació todos los recuerdos de Lily dentro. Su rostro, la expresión de sus ojos cuando sonreía, el vibrar de su voz, los momentos que compartieron, todo.

La olvidó por completo.

Hasta ahora. Lily se resistía a morir y permanecía dormida dentro de su hijo quien reposaba en esa cama. Y no iba a abandonarla esta vez y no iba a dejar que nadie la lastime. Iba a dar su vida por ella esta vez, como hubiera deseado hacerlo cuando el señor tenebroso la alejó de su lado.

Regresó al lade de Harry y le acomodó las almohadas con delicadeza tratando de no moverlo demasiado.

Sirius y Remus no se cansaban de parlotear y su charla favorita era acerca de lo que iba a suceder una vez que Harry despierte. Sirius estaba empeñado en llevárselo con él, a vivir con él. En que como era su padrino se lo tenía que llevar a vivir con él, que le iba a enseñar todo lo que sabía acerca del _quidditch_ y que seguramente iba a ser una estrella del deporte cuando entrara a la escuela.

Severus oía sus comentarios con ganas de estrellarlos contra las paredes del castillo, sólo para que se callaran. Pero no podía y tampoco podía evitar que tarde o temprano se fuera a cumplir lo que estaban diciendo. Era lógico, Harry tendría que quedarse con Sirius, ya que era su padrino y todo eso.

Le dirigió una mirada asesina tan pronto se dio cuenta que tan pronto Harry abriera los ojos y Sirius se lo llevara a vivir con él, no lo iba a volver a ver. Sirius detectó tal mirada y se puso en guardia.

"¿Tienes algún problema... Snape?" exclamó mientras avanzaba hacia él amenazante.

Severus sólo se acomodó en su sitio ignorándolo completamente.

"No me des la espalda Snape... Te he hecho una pregunta." Siguió avanzando hasta ponerse detrás de él.

"Siempre tan impulsivo Sirius, veo que no has cambiado nada. Sigues sin madurar ni un poco. Que lastima que a pesar de que tu cuerpo tenga apariencia de adulto sigas con la edad mental de un niño de cinco años"

"! Demonios! Así que Snivelly está buscando pelea. Vamos grasosito... quieres pelear... vamos afuera."

"Por favor..." intervino finalmente Remus al ver que la cosa iba en serio.

"Anda Snivelly... anda. ¿O tienes miedo de que te patee el trasero¿O vas a ir a acusarme con Dumbledore?"

"Ya es suficiente Sirius..." Remus se puso en medio de los dos tratando de evitar la confrontación. Pero ninguno de los dos ponía de su parte.

"¿Ese es el ejemplo que le vas a dar a Harry cuando le lleves a vivir contigo? Que lamentable..."

"Como siempre metiendo la nariz donde no te concierne. Sí es que hay cosas que no cambian ¿no? Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema. "

"Contigo cuidando a Harry va a terminar en Azkaban antes de que llegue a la pubertad."

"Y eso a ti que te importa, grasiento fondo de caldero. ¿Por qué te metes en donde no te llaman?"

"Me interesa el bienestar del niño, eso es todo."

"Pues no debería importarte en lo más mínimo porque Harry va a estar bien conmigo. Va a estar mejor que con nadie porque soy su padrino..."

"Recién salido de la perrera... o mejor dicho de Azkaban... aún no matas las pulgas que traes y estas pensando en darle un buen hogar al niño."

Sirius soltó un gruñido canino para luego responder.

"Ahhhh ya veo... El cabeza de mantequilla esta celoso... estas celoso..."

Severus enrojeció de pronto. "¿Qué rayos y truenos te pasan por la cabezota enmarañada que tienes? Pensé que esa cabezota tuya aunque no te servía ni para peinarte, algo contenía. Aire debe ser porque de cerebro no tienes nada. "

"Estas celoso Severus. Celoso porque me eligieron a mi padrino de Harry no a ti. James jamás le habría pedido a un apestoso y resinoso perdedor como tu ser el padrino de su hijo."

El silencio asoló la habitación mientras se disipaban las palabras de Sirius. Remus se hizo a un lado porque eso había sido demasiado.

"Tan buen padrino eres... Sirius..." siguió Severus tragando saliva como si se tratara de una piedra atorada en su garganta. "Tan buen trabajo haces cuidando a Harry que está en ese estado. Tan buen padrino eres que no pudiste evitar todo el daño que ese miserable bastardo de Lucius le hiciera esto."

Eso fue suficiente... Sirius abrió la boca para contestarle pero no pudo emitir ninguna respuesta. Los ojos se le encendieron con rabia pero no pudo decir nada. En parte era cierto, en parte tenía razón.

Soltó un nuevo gruñido y se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

**XxxXXXxxx **

Sirius no apareció de nuevo por el cuarto de Harry durante esa tarde y la noche. De nuevo era de noche y regresó al lado de Harry luego de cenar y pasear de nuevo por los corredores.

Harry estaba con Dobby a quien relevó en su cuidado. El elfo se retiró esa noche y se quedó solo con el pequeñuelo dormido.

Otra larga noche... otra larguísima noche deseando ver sus ojos abiertos de nuevo.

"Me gustaría que te quedes conmigo..." pensaba en voz alta mientras se acomodaba cerca de la manito tibia de todas las noches.

"Recuerdo que te gustó ir a mi casa el día de tu cumpleaños... a mi también me gustó tenerte ahí. Y recuerdo cuando encontraste el retrato de Lily. "Se incorporó para tomarlo del velador al lado de la cama del chiquillo. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta en ese momento? Es mi culpa que esto te esté sucediendo. Es mi culpa, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes... nada de esto hubiera pasado. Si hubiera actuado antes... de repente nada de esto hubiera...pasado. ¿Podrás perdonarme? "

Devolvió el portarretratos junto a los otros que habían colocado sobre el velador.

"Le fallé a Lily... eso es algo que nunca me voy a poder perdonar... lo siento... lo siento Harry... lo siento de verdad"

Entonces recostó su rostro sobre las mantas de la cama, humedeciéndolas con lágrimas silenciosas, las mismas que se rehusaron en salir cuando Lily murió. En silencio la lloró esa noche... años después de perderla...

Hasta que la mañana llegó de nuevo y sin saber que había dormido se despertó. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y quiso levantarse sólo para encontrar que los dedos de Harry estaban bien enredados en sus cabellos de nuevo. Reposaban los deditos entre las hebras negras de su cabeza.

Asombrado se desprendió con cuidado, despejando el sueño que había tenido. Tan real... tan cruel. Soñaba con Lily... soñaba que Lily le acariciaba el cabello y le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero de repente seguía soñando y esperaba que nadie llegara a despertarlo, porque tan pronto levantó la cabeza descubrió que Harry lo estaba mirando.

**Adivina queeeee?**

**Continuaraaaaa... así que dejame un review plis. Gracias por favor!**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Nada me pertenece.. yo solo escribo un fanfic. Nada mas... ****Aca por fin un capitulo más... acercándonos al final de la historia. jijij. Fic editado, versión original en mi pag Web. **

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12 **

No… no era un sueño. Por fin había despertado. Ahora lo miraba curioso con sus enormes ojos verdes. Seguramente tenía montones de preguntas pero no sabía por donde empezar. Lo miraba en silencio, de repente pensaba que era un sueño.

"Harry…" susurró apenas. Si esto era un sueño no quería que nada lo fuera a despertar.

El chiquillo lo miró asustado de moverse si quiera. De repente temía estar durmiendo y se movía iba a despertar.

"Harry" exclamó sin poder contenerse esta vez. Sin poder reprimirse estaba abrazándolo, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

"Señor… Severus…" su voz, como la había extrañado. Le devolvió el abrazo aunque temblando un poco todavía.

Sin duda estaba aún confundido, lo podía leer en sus ojos verdes. Buscaba con la mirada algo familiar a parte del rostro de Severus, pero todo lo que lo rodeaba era totalmente ajeno a él.

"tranquilo… todo esta bien ahora… todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante… lo prometo." Las palabras salieron sin que las pudiera detener. Estaba tan feliz que de pronto todo parecía tan fácil, tan alcanzable.

Entonces Harry le creyó y hasta sonrió algo nervioso. Buscaba con los ojos a Dobby, buscaba con los ojos las paredes de la cocina oscura a la cual había estado confinado la mayor parte de su vida. A pesar de que este lugar era uno totalmente distinto al que había conocido hasta ese entonces, parecía que todo iba a estar bien. Si el señor Severus estaba ahí, a su lado entonces no tenía de que temer.

Severus no paraba de sonreír, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que contarle. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso… tiempo para muchas cosas…

No… no iba a haber tiempo para ambos. Por fin había despertado y pronto vendría Sirius a reclamarlo y se lo llevaría con él. Lo iba a alejar de su lado y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

"¿Dónde…estoy señor Severus?" preguntó Harry tímidamente en medio del silencio. Tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, desenredar la madeja de pensamientos que se revolvían en su cabeza.

"Estas en Hogwarts… en el área de enfermería…."

Los ojos del chiquito recobraron el brillo infantil que conoció hacía algún tiempo en la cocina lóbrega de Lucius. "Entonces el señor Dumbledore está aquí también." Su voz de nuevo vibraba melodiosa.

"Dumbledore ha estado aquí conmigo esperando que despertaras."

Entonces su carita se tornó triste de nuevo. Habría querido ver al personaje de la tarjetita pero como había estado durmiendo había perdido la oportunidad. Ahora se quedó sin conocerlo…

"¿Te duele algo? Te sientes mal…"

"No señor Severus…es que… es que… el señor Dumbledore estuvo aquí y no pude verlo… y no sé tampoco donde se quedó mi tarjetita… la que usted me regaló… creo que la perdí…" y su carita se iba poniendo más y más triste.

"No te preocupes por eso… Dumbledore vendrá en cualquier momento a verte. Ya verás…"

Entonces sonrió de nuevo. Era maravilloso verlo sonreír de ese modo. Pero sonrió más aún cuando por la puerta entró Dobby. El elfo casi muere de la impresión al verlo despierto, aunque con timidez se acercó a Harry. Aún sentía remordimientos por lo sucedido, aún se echaba la culpa de todo.

"Dobby" lo llamó desde su cama.

Al elfo los ojos se le inundaron y cayó al suelo en un mar de lágrimas.

"Dobby no merece estar a tu lado chiquito, Dobby no te merece. Todo es culpa de Dobby…Dobby es malo… muy malo…."

Entonces la carita se le descompuso de susto ante la reacción del elfo. Esperaba sin duda que se alegrara de verlo de nuevo. Pero no era así… y las cosas que decía… no entendía nada de nada.

"Tranquilízate que lo estas asustando." Regañó Severus mientras trataba que el elfo se pusiera de pie y dejara de emitir alaridos de tristeza.

El elfo se calmó un poco pero el ruido atrajo a Sirius quien entró a toda velocidad provocando que Harry casi se caiga de la cama del susto. Al verlo despierto no pudo contenerse y corrió hacia donde estaba.

"No puedo creerlo…." Y corrió hacia él mientras que Harry se ponía pálido y lo arrancó de la cama. "Estas bien… por fin despertarse" y lo apretaba contra su pecho y Harry entró en pánico y empezó a llorar para que lo suelte.

Sirius sorprendido por el hecho lo soltó y Harry huyó de su lado a ocultarse tras Severus.

"Eres un idiota…" era el turno de Severus de calmar al pequeñuelo que miraba a Sirius como si este fuera un ogro sacado de una pesadilla. "Lo estas asustando."

Sirius los miró sorprendido y algo resentido. Remus quien llegó a tiempo para ver la escena intervino.

"Él tiene razón Sirius… al parecer Harry no sabe nada de nada… es lógico que esté asustado y confundido."

"Pero qué cosas dices… cómo me va a tener miedo a mi si soy su padrino." Miraba incrédulo al pequeñuelo que se ocultaba tras Severus mirándolo como si fuera un animal salvaje. Avanzó hacia Harry pero este no hizo más que alejarse de él.

Severus empezó a hartarse de la escena y tomó a Harry en sus brazos. Lo devolvió a la cama con dificultad porque este no quería despegarse de la seguridad que le provocaba. Una vez estuvo echadito en la cama se prendió de la manga de la túnica de Severus.

A Sirius y Remus no les quedó de otra que sentarse en unas sillas alejadas de la cama mientras soportaban las miradas de terror de Harry. Tenían tantas ganas de abrazarlo, pero hasta que todo estuviera aclarado no iban a poder hacer nada.

Había tanto que explicar… pero por donde comenzar…

"Siempre se empieza por el inicio…" exclamó Dumbledore entrando por la puerta de la habitación, leyéndoles la mente a todos los presentes.

Harry lo vio y en ese momento buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica la figurita que se movía. Pero no pudo hallar ninguna… La figurita de la foto de tamaño real empezó a acercarse hacia él mirándolo a través de sus lentecitos de media luna. Algo había en este señor que le inspiraba confianza… ya no tenía miedo ahora.

Se acomodó entonces en una silla al lado de la cama y retomó la palabra.

"Es bueno verte despierto Harry Potter…" y sonrió tiernamente.

El chiquito le devolvió la sonrisa imaginándose un borde de cartón alrededor de Dumbledore. Aún no se acostumbraba a verlo fuera de su tarjetita animada. Se preguntó entonces si es que también dormía de pie como lo hacía su figurita.

"Me imagino que hay muchas preguntas que quisieras hacer. Y las harás a su debido tiempo. Pero por ahora es necesario que sepas la verdad de tus orígenes y porque estas aquí. Sobretodo quienes son estas personas que están aquí reunidas y qué va a ser de ti ahora."

No podía prestarle atención porque el movimiento de su barba cuando hablaba lo tenía fascinado. Su figurita nunca hablaba y no se había imaginado que tan bonita podía ser su voz.

"Lo primero que debes de saber es que tus padres te amaron mucho y…"

"Pero…señor…." Interrumpió con timidez. "mi mamá me abandonó en el bosque porque yo fui malo y mi papá murió por mi culpa. Y ella no me quería porque era malo… por eso me dejó ahí…"

"Qué cosas dices Harry, eso no fue así. ¡Hipogrifos tuertos! Cómo puedes decir semejantes cosas" exclamó Sirius sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo mientras levantaba la voz lo suficiente como para hacer que el chiquito se sobresaltara.

"Lo siento… amo…" susurró a punto de ponerse a llorar. Severus intervino tratando de calmarlo

"Creo que tienes una versión errada de la historia." Añadió Remus.

"Pero el amo Malfoy me dijo que mi mamá me había abandonado en el bosque. Dobby me recogió del bosque y me llevó a vivir con ellos…."

A Dobby la conciencia aún no lo dejaba tranquilo y de nuevo amenazaba con estallar en lágrimas.

"No fue así como sucedió todo Harry." Continuó Dumbledore. "La verdad es que tus padres murieron cuando tú eras muy pequeño. Fueron asesinados y todos pensamos que tú también habías corrido la misma suerte que ellos hasta ahora."

Harry buscó en Severus una mirada que le confirmara que todo lo escuchado era cierto y la halló.

"Fuiste a dar en las peores manos posibles. Pero ahora finalmente estás a salvo y nadie más te va a volver a lastimar."

"Per…o... ¿De verdad no tengo que volver con el amo Malfoy¿Y Dobby tampoco tiene que volver?" la pregunta fue al aire pero esperaba que Severus le conteste.

"Nunca más vas a volver a ver a ese miserable de Malfoy" replicó Severus con un tono amargo en la voz. "Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él. Va a pagar por todo lo malo que ha hecho en su vida."

"Lucius Malfoy y Peter Pettigrew están siendo juzgados por los crímenes que han cometido. Han de pagar por sus culpas. Ahora Harry… es necesario que conozcas a Sirius y Remus. Ellos fueron muy amigos de tu papá cuando eran jóvenes. Sirius es tu padrino…"

Harry los miró a ambos con cierto recelo. Sirius le sonrió al igual que Remus.

"Eres tan parecido a tu papá… no puedo creerlo todavía." Sirius balbuceaba algo emocionado. "me parece que tengo a James enfrente…"

Entonces Harry se estremeció al recordar al sujeto que le habló acerca de sus padres. Ahora una gran confusión crecía en su mente. Sus padres fueron asesinados y ese sujeto que le habló acerca de ellos le había llamado James. Entonces ese debía ser su nombre, no Harry.

"Es igual a él, pero los ojos son de Lily." Añadió Remus sonriendo más todavía. Ambos se querían levantar de sus puestos y correr a su lado. Pero las miradas de miedo que les dirigía el pequeño los mantenían en donde estaban.

"El parecido es asombroso. Es por ello que Lucius lo tuvo oculto tanto tiempo para evitar sospechas." Prosiguió Dumbledore mientras que tomaba del lado del velador una figurita que tenía su figura dentro.

"Ese miserable de Malfoy…" Sirius sonaba furioso. "Ya va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. Pero no debes preocuparte Harry, nunca más saldrá de Azkaban y menos se va a volver a acercar a ti. Si tan sólo lo intenta lo voy a partir en tantos pedazos que no van a poder encontrarlos todos."

Ese comentario no hizo más que aterrarlo más aún.

"Creo que deberíamos cambiar de tema." Sugirió Remus al ver la reacción de Harry.

"Sí… Definitivamente. Harry… no veo la hora de que vayamos a casa. Tenemos tanto de que hablar." Sirius estaba tan entusiasmado que movía las manos en todas direcciones.

El pequeñuelo palideció de pronto. La idea de irse con ellos sonaba tan seductora como que lo encierren en un cuarto lleno de _doxies_. Les dirigió una nueva mirada de espanto y se escurrió dentro de los cobertores de la cama.

"Tengo tanto que contarte acerca de tu papá. Te trajimos algunas fotos de ellos para que las veas." Pero Harry no prestaba atención, estaba pensando en como iba a salir de esta. Por lo menos ya se había librado de las garras del amo Malfoy y ahora iba a dar a unas peores.

"Puedo apostar que serás tan bueno en _quidditch_ como lo fue tu papá. Si eres igual a él…" y soltó una carcajada sonora que retumbó en toda la habitación.

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso." Cortó Dumbledore al notar la molestia en el rostro del pequeñuelo.

"Sí, bastante tiempo." Repuso Sirius entusiasmado. "Será mejor partir lo más pronto posible para que no se haga más tarde." Y estiró sus piernas y sus brazos al unísono.

Remus se levantó del asiento algo inseguro de acercarse al pequeño o no. Harry se veía con ganas de salir corriendo más que entusiasmado por ir con ellos.

"Entonces vamos de una vez..." Sirius movió su humanidad hacia el lecho de Harry quien estaba perdiendo el color del rostro.

El chiquillo buscó la mirada de Severus para pedirle que no los deje salirse con la suya pero Severus no lo miraba. No pudo hallar su mirada en ninguna parte de la habitación. De repente no estaba presente en ese momento. Tomó su mano para darse seguridad y entonces volteó a mirarlo.

Se veía triste. De repente era algo que había hecho. Seguro estaba haciendo que el señor Severus se sienta mal por algo que dijo. Entonces lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en silencio y no perturbarlo más. Tenía que obedecer en todo lo que le decían. Así había sido toda su vida y no le había ido tan mal. Así que mejor era hacer todo lo que ellos decían que hiciera. Eso era lo mejor, de repente así el señor Severus no se iba a sentir mal o triste por su culpa.

Soltó la mano de Severus y dejó que Sirius lo tomara en sus brazos y le raspara el rostro con la barba. El señor Severus se levantó de su sitio y salió de la habitación. Lo vio alejarse y de pronto se sintió muy triste.

Remus empezó a recolectar todo lo que estaba puesto en el velador al lado de la cama mientras que Sirius avanzaba con Harry en sus brazos. El pequeño volteó a buscar a Dobby quien estaba distraído arreglando la cama libre ahora. El chiquito se veía perturbado, de repente no era buena idea llevárselo en ese momento.

Pero como decirle algo así a Sirius.

Harry no dejaba de buscar a Dobby con la mirada mientras que Sirius parloteaba tratando de llamar su atención. Al momento de salir de la habitación pudo distinguir entre las sombras del corredor del castillo la figura de Severus.

Le echó una última mirada buscando sus ojos pero no los encontró. Trató de sonreírle esperando una sonrisa en respuesta pero no halló nada bonito que lo hiciera sonreír.

Se sentía tan triste... de repente hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera abierto los ojos y poder seguir acariciando el cabello del señor Severus.

**XxxXXXxxx **

Sirius perdía la paciencia con cada día que pasaba. Nunca había sido una persona paciente pero ahora que necesitaba mantenerse en calma no la hallaba. Jamás imaginó que iba a ser tan difícil hacerse cargo de Harry.

No era que el pequeño fuera problemático sino que simplemente no se adaptaba a vivir con ellos.

La primera noche que intentaron hacerlo dormir con ellos en la misma cama, Harry salió corriendo de la habitación y terminó escondiéndose dentro de unos calderos mugrientos de la cocina. Les tomó horas encontrarlo porque estaba bien escondido y no hubo manera de hacerlo salir por su propia cuenta.

Pasaba el día persiguiendo a Kreacher buscando que hacer y no lograban sacarlo de la cocina. La casa nunca había estado tan limpia, ni Kreatcher tan alterado. El viejo elfo doméstico estaba medio mal de la cabeza que cada vez que Harry lo acosaba para pedirle alguna tarea de la casa corría despavorido de su lado. Era una persecución total en la casa. Mientras Kretcher huía de Harry, Sirius y Remus lo buscaban a él hasta por debajo de los tapetes. El chiquito sabía esconderse muy bien.

Otra odisea fue el que les dijera por sus nombres y no les dijera "amo". El pequeño actuaba como un elfo doméstico y Sirius perdía la paciencia cada vez que lo veía comportarse de ese modo. Empezaba a despotricar con que iba a matar a Lucius y eso aterraba al chiquillo. ¿Sería por eso que cada vez que veía acercarse a Sirius se evaporaba para luego ponerlos a revolver la casa para encontrarlo?

Pero cuando llegó la hora de bañarlo fue que se armó la grande. En principio Harry les dijo que podía bañarse solo como si fuera vajilla en una cubeta en la cocina. Sirius pegó el grito al cielo y Remus condujo a Harry al cuarto de baño.

Entraron los tres pero tuvo la buena idea de pedirle a Sirus que se retirara. Cuando Harry se quitó la ropa tuvo que salir a tomar aire y pensar en algo que le impidiera darse un viaje a Azkaban y asesinar a Lucius. No se tardó mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que Sirius entrara y aterrara a Harry al punto de hacerlo llorar. Porque cuando vio el estado del pequeñito se puso de todos los colores y empezó a despotricar y lanzar maldiciones al aire mentando a Lucius. Harry se escondió en un ladito de la habitación asustado temiendo que el enojo de Sirius fuera a recaer sobre él.

Cuando Remus entró tuvo que sacar a un Harry al borde de la histeria y luego entrar a calmar a Sirius.

Definitivamente las cosas no estaban bien para los tres.

Todo debía andar bien de ahora en adelante. Harry estaba vivo, Sirius estaba fuera de prisión, estaban viviendo juntos. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Harry pasó delante de Remus con una cubeta de agua en las manos. De nuevo estaba de un lado para el otro limpiando la casa.

"Harry"

Y el pequeño se sobresaltó al oírlo.

"Sí am... señor...Remus..." y trató de esconder tras si mismo la cubeta de agua. Cada vez que lo veían haciendo las labores de la casa parecían enojados.

Remus suspiró profundamente. "Ven, acércate"

Harry avanzó nervioso, con su cubeta en las manos. Ahora estaba en problemas, seguro lo iban a castigar por desobedecer.

Estiró su mano que rozó la mejilla del chiquillo, pálida de susto. El pequeño estaba asustado, aterrado al estar de pie frente a él. Esto no podía seguir así, esto no era vida para ninguno de los tres.

Pero se parecía tanto a James, era como si el tiempo retrocediera al tenerlo delante. Su viejo amigo, James. Por un momento volvió al pasado para regresar al doloroso presente sin mayor preparación.

El pequeño Harry lo miraba aterrado, esperando que le hiciera algo, midiendo la distancia entre ambos, esperando alguna reacción violenta que no llegaba y eso era peor. Respiraba agitado esperando algún indicio de lo que le esperaba. Pero nada sucedía.

Remus volvió a la realidad. Aún tenía la mano sobre la mejilla del pequeño. Estaba empezando a humedecerse de lágrimas de miedo. No pudo contenerse y abrazó al pequeño. Lo abrazó como no lo había hecho antes, con ternura.

Cuando se separaron, Harry lo miraba pasmado. No podían seguir así, no podía exponerlo a esa vida de miedo. Pero cómo hacerle entender que iba a estar bien, como convencerlo de que no le iban a hacer ningún daño y estaban ahí para protegerlo. Cuando ni siquiera pudieron evitar que tuviera la vida que tuvo, si ni siquiera pudieron salvarlo hacía tantos años, cuando ni siquiera sabían que estaba vivo y lo enterraron en el pasado junto con la memoria de sus padres.

No tenía palabras para expresarle cuanto sentía todo lo que había sucedido, palabras para pedirle perdón por no haber podido evitar que algo así sucediera.. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haber estado a su lado cuando fue necesario. Y ahora lo único que hacía era asustarlo más...

No había más remedio...

"Estoy seguro que Sirius entenderá..."

**xxxXXXxxx **

Los días pasaban sin sentido. La caja de madera esmeralda permanecía abierta sobre su velador. La contemplaba largo rato todas las noches mientras que los recuerdos liberados merodeaban en su mente.

A los viejos y tormentosos recuerdos había que agregarle los nuevos. Los recuerdos de las noches enteras esperando por ver de nuevo sus ojos. Esperando que la mañana lo traiga a la vida de nuevo. Días al lado del lecho de Harry que sirvieron para acrecentar el dolor de perder a Lily y ahora laceraban su alma. Ahora lo había perdido también a él.

De un tiempo ahora se le había hecho vital el estar a su lado. No concebía vida si no era al lado de su lecho esperando que despertara esperando verlo sonreír de nuevo, ver sus ojos brillantes e imaginarse que todo iba a estar bien entonces.

La realidad era otra y él sabía que era mejor así. Pero igual sufría el vacío de no tenerlo revoloteando en su casa vacía, despachando la soledad y cubriéndola de alegría.

Se hacía de noche de nuevo y no le quedaba nada por esperar. Estaba solo y así era como iba a terminar. Solo, Ella eligió a James y Harry eligió a Sirius... así es como debía ser. Ese era el destino, el mismo que se llevó a Lily ahora lo volvía a despojar de parte de ella. Sólo los recuerdos lo iban a acompañar esta noche solitaria.

Una noche en soledad, que más da. Sin saber que hacer, hacia donde ir. Sin tener con quien hablar, con quien reír. Triste soledad. Lo único que poseía, su soledad.

Tomó la caja esmeralda de sobre el velador y la aventó a un lado. Repulsiva tanto como su contenido que ahora lo atormentaba cada noche y se sentaba a su lado en el lecho.

De repente era lo mejor que podía hacer. De repente olvidar a las personas a las que amaba era la solución a su miseria. Borrarlo todo y empezar de nuevo. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera conocido a Harry. Olvidarse de él y hasta luego llegar a odiarlo cada vez que lo viera en su salón de clases, porque le iba a recordar la parte fea de su juventud. Quizá al verlo lo iba a odiar pensando que él era el resultado de la pérdida de Lily. Por culpa de ese niño ella nunca iba a ser suya, por culpa de ese niño ella estaba muerta.

Desechó los pensamientos de su mente tan rápido como vinieron. Se odió asimismo por pensar en algo tan horrible. No podía odiarlo aunque lo deseara. Aunque de repente si lo olvidaba, el tiempo borraría todo resquicio de recuerdo. No, él tiempo no podía nada contra el amor.

Tomó la caja entre sus manos mirándola con cólera. Después de todo era lo único que le quedaba. Ya era suficiente con una existencia solitaria como para aumentar el dolor de no poder estar al lado de quien quería.

Era un simple hechizo y Harry iba a desaparecer de su mente y su vida. Un hechizo simple que le iba dar algo de consuelo. Olvidarlo por fin, dejar ir a Lily...

Entonces era mejor así... tomó su varita entre dedos temblorosos

"Adiós Harry..."

**Y por arte de magia... coontinuaraaaaaa... asi que dejame un review gracias por favor**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Y llegamos al final del fic. Buuu... jijiji gracias a todos por leer este fic. Ya les haya gustado o no. Me resultó grato escribirlo y recibir sus comentarios. Espero que les guste el último capítulo tanto comoa mi me gustó escribirlo. Capítulo corto porque de nada me sirve hacerla larga jejeje...**

**Gracias totales... **

* * *

**Capítulo 13 **

La puerta sonó y como nadie acudió a abrirla entonces temieron lo peor.

"alohomora" y la puerta se abrió frente a ellos.

La casa estaba igual como la recordaba la última vez que estuvo ahí. Cuando celebraron el cumpleaños más maravilloso que había tenido hasta entonces. Tímidamente ingresaron y Harry dejó que Remus entrara a las habitaciones.

No fue necesario buscarlo mucho. Salió de dentro con un gesto confundido.

"¿Qué quieres acá, Remus? No son hora de visitas." Exclamó irritado

"Lo siento Severus. Sé que debí avisar antes pero... espero que aceptes mis disculpas de todos modos." Su sonrisa traía rastros de tristeza.

"Si no me queda de otra. ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí que es tan urgente que no puedes esperar hasta mañana?" Estaba molesto de tener que verlo ahí. Era de esperarse, nunca se habían llevado bien, no había porque empezar ahora.

Remus buscó a Harry tras él pero no lo halló. Al parecer la reacción de Severus lo había espantado.

"Yo sólo venía a..."

"No me interesa lo que hayas venido a hacer aquí. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo o con ese presidiario idiota. Cuanto menos sepa de ti o de él o de ustedes es mejor para mi."

"No vengo a hablarte de mi sino de..."

"De la maravillosa vida que llevan ustedes. Pues no me interesa. Ahora vuelve por donde viniste y hazte el favor no volver a pisar mi casa. Adiós" y se dio la vuelta visiblemente irritado.

Estaba a punto de tirar la puerta de su dormitorio tras sus pasos cuando escuchó un sollozo. La sangre se le heló por completo porque ese era el sonido más horrible del mundo. Se obligó a no voltear pero no pudo contenerse.

Sirius tenía a Harry de un brazo y trataba de sacarlo de la casa. Si ese maldito imbécil estaba lastimándolo iba a... Entonces se dio cuenta de quien era el maldito en ese momento, quien lo había lastimado al comportarse de ese modo.

Harry lo miraba negándose a obedecer. Remus trataba de sacarlo del lugar para no exponerlo más al mal humor de Severus. Pero Harry no quería irse y lo miraba con la tristeza más absoluta del mundo.

Entonces se acercó a ambos con los ojos fijos en Harry y el mundo entero desparecía y se detuvo unos pasos de distancia. Remus se colocó en medio de los dos para prevenir lo que pudiera suceder. Pero Harry lejos de parecer asustado lo miraba intensamente. Sollozó una vez más y se soltó de la mano de Sirius.

Corrió hacia Severus y se prendió de su túnica sin querer soltarlo esta vez.

El tiempo se detuvo entonces. Severus paralizado por este gesto, sin saber ni que decir ni que hacer... optó por agacharse y tomarlo entre sus brazos. Lo que tanto había deseado hacer...

No dijeron ni una palabra, no había necesidad de ellas. Remus sonrió con algo de tristeza diluyéndose en sus ojos.

"Ahora vas a estar bien... Harry" y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos y tranquilos por fin.

**XxxxXXXxxxx **

"Ya es hora, ya es hora" Harry revoloteaba por la cocina de la casa mientras acababa de masticar su desayuno. "vamos a llegar tarde"

"Y será porque cierto perezoso duerme como un hipogrifo" Severus lo seguía mientras acaban de recoger los platos de la mesa.

"No es cierto..." y sonreía animado mientras veía como los servicios se lavaban solitos en el fregadero.

"Si te quedas ahí mirando no vamos a llegar nunca."

"me gusta mucho ver como se lavan... yo también quiero poder hacer esas cosas... ¿cuándo voy a poder aprender a usar mi varita?" el pequeño se acercó a Severus quien lo levantó para depositarlo sobre la mesa. Con un trapo húmedo retiró las migas que inundaban sus mejillas.

"Ya hemos hablado de eso ¿no? Cuando seas más grande..."

"Y me toque ir a Hogwarts...ya quiero que llegue ese día..." y balanceaba sus piernitas mientras seguía sentado en la mesa. "Grrrrr. Te muerdo... grrrrr." Mientras Severus le pasaba el trapo trataba de morderlo a modo de juego.

"Con esos dientes de doxie no dudo que me saques un par de dedos... Ya estas listo _doxie_... vamos de una vez."

"Pero... ¿no puedo ir contigo a...?" y se bajó de la mesa de un saltito.

"También hemos hablado al respecto." Respondió en tono severo.

"pero...pero... "

"Te vas a quedar con Remus hasta que pase a recogerte por la noche. Y ya he hablado con Sirius acerca de los paseos en escoba y la cantidad de dulces que ingieres cuando estas con ellos."

"Pero... si no quieres que coma tantos dulces déjame ir contigo a Hogwarts. No hago bulla, me quedo calladito para que no te des cuenta que estoy ahí..."

Severus lo levantó de nuevo en sus brazos. "¿Prometes que te vas a portar bien si te llevo?"

"Prometido" respondió con una sonrisa brillante.

"De acuerdo... hablaré con Dumbledore al respecto. Pero mientras te vas a quedar con Remus."

Y avanzaron por la sala preparándose para partir.

"Lleva tu capa, no quiero que te resfríes..."

"sip..."

**XXXxxxXXX **

El primer día de clases en Hogwarts había sido realmente agotador. De pie en la puerta de la casa que compartían Remus y Sirius, no podía percibir ruido dentro. Ya era tarde y seguro que Harry ya estaba dormido. Ni hablar, al contrario de respetar los horarios que le había impuesto Severus, Sirius se empeñaba por desarreglarlos todos. Si había tanto silencio era que sin duda estaban dando vueltas por Hogsmead o paseando en el bosque.

Hizo sonar la puerta y esta se abrió sola.

"Ya llegaste... no hagas ruido está bien dormido" susurró Remus mientras lo guiaba a la habitación que había sido en un inicio destinada a Harry.

Entraron en silencio y ahí estaban, dormidos, tanto Harry como Sirius. Un libro de cuentos era el responsable de ello. Severus hizo un gesto de molestia al percibir rastros de caramelo en las mejillas de Harry. Lo tomó con cuidado de la cama y envolturas de dulces cayeron de la túnica del pequeño.

Remus sonrió sin saber que decir.

"¿Mañana lo traes de nuevo o Sirius pasa a recogerlo?." Preguntó antes de dejarlos partir.

"La verdad que hablé con Dumbledore acerca de llevarlo a Hogwarts conmigo mañana. Ya sabes quiere conocer el castillo y todo eso. Dumbledore piensa que es una buena idea y ha dado su consentimiento."

"que buena idea. Entonces podemos turnarnos para cuidar que no se meta en problemas. Mañana mis clases son en la mañana y las tuyas en la tarde ¿no?"

"Sí..."

"Perfecto... entonces... hasta mañana Harry." Remus le acarició la mejilla al pequeño antes de que ambos abandonaran la casa.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Lo llevaba a casa de Sirius y este lo atiborraba de dulces. Ahora iba a tener que despertarlo para que se aseara antes de seguir durmiendo.

Lo movió ligeramente para despertarlo y con ello no logró más que lograr que se estirara como un gatito lo haría. Y en esa estirada un caramelo envuelto y meloso rodó desde una de sus manitas al colchón.

"Sirius..." susurró irritado mientras tomaba la prueba del delito de sobre la cama.

De nuevo lo movió un poco más hasta que sus ojos verdes de nuevo alumbraban la habitación como faroles a medio encender.

"¿ya llegamos?" preguntó amodorrado aún.

"Hace rato. ¿Qué dije acerca de los dulces?"

Harry lo miró sorprendido y recordó la competencia que había hecho con Sirius para ver quien se comía más ranas de chocolate. Igual había ganado y por ende se había hecho acreedor de un paquete de caramelos de todos los sabores posibles. Los buscó entre su túnica pero al parecer se quedaron en la casa de su padrino.

Pero Severus esperaba una respuesta.

"lo siento..." atinó a replicar sintiéndose avergonzado. "no te enojes conmigo, ni con Sirius..." susurró.

Pero parecía que ya era muy tarde, ahora estaba enojado con él. "anda a asearte y te metes a la cama"

Harry obedeció al instante sintiéndose preocupado. Cuando terminó de hacer lo que le había mandado lo buscó en su habitación. Seguro estaba bastante enojado porque no había ido a darle las buenas noches.

Se asomó por la puerta de su habitación y lo encontró recostado en la cama. Tímidamente entró de a poquitos a la habitación. Severus lo vio pero no dijo nada al respecto. Pronto Harry estaba dentro y de pie al lado de la puerta. Mirándolo fijamente, buscando en sus ojos la manera de aliviar su enojo.

"Te dije que fueras a la cama o ¿no?"

Harry hizo un pucherito y se dio media vuelta rumbo a su habitación. No quería desobedecerlo pero tampoco quería acostarse sintiéndose triste. No iba a poder dormir igual.

De pronto no pudo contenerse y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Corrió sin pensarlo dos veces y se prendió del cuello de Severus. Enterró su carita en su túnica para no romper en llanto. Se sentía tan mal y no podía vivir sintiendo que Severus enojado con él.

"perdóname... por favor..." fue casi un sollozo que bastó para derretir la frialdad forzosa de Severus.

No pudo contenerse y lo abrazó. Trató de mantener su rostro de enojo pero le fue imposible.

"Está bien, está bien..." acariciaba al niñito que tenía entre sus brazos, como la primera vez que lo tuvo entre ellos. "Tranquilo, ya no estoy enojado. Pero no debes desobedecer cuando te digo que hagas las cosas."

Ahora sonreía con una sonrisa que era como el sol de cada día. No podía vivir sin verlo sonreír. Lo levantó del suelo para dejarlo reposar a su lado sobre el colchón repleto de fotos que estaba archivando.

Tomó una del las fotos más recientes listas para ser archivadas. En ella aparecía Harry sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho, de felicidad verdadera. Atrás habían quedado los días amargos en los cuales Lucius obraba pesadillas. Ahora nadie le iba a volver a hacer daño sin antes pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Le acarició el rostro terso mientras que lo dejaba acomodarse a su lado en la cama. No estaba bien consentirlo de dormir con él pero no podía negárselo tampoco. Harry se recostaba a su lado mientras que con sus manitas esparcía las fotos.

"no te acomodes mucho que te tienes que ir a tu cama." Lo dijo por decir porque no iba a tener corazón de mandarlo a su cama luego.

"me puedo quedar aquí por favor. Esta muy cómodo y..." acostó su cabeza sobre su brazo. " me gusta dormir contigo..."

"Sólo por esta noche." Y rió para sus adentros, porque sabía que esa era una mentira del tamaño del ministerio de magia.

Harry sonrió concordando en que esa era una mentira. "pero mañana también va a estar muy cómodo aquí... y..."

Ambos rieron entonces...

"Ya estas grande como para tener tu propia cama y eso... así que mañana irás a tu habitación.""mejor pasado mañana." Respondió mientras se acurrucaba sobre el pecho de Severus. Tomó entonces una fotografía y sonrió mientras que miraba dentro de ella.

"me gusta esta foto..."

"es una de las primeras que nos tomamos juntos..."

"Se mueve... me gusta como se mueve..." sonreía como siempre. "Me gusta mucho..."

"Me olvidaba de comentarte algo que le conté a Remus. Lo hubieras escuchado pero dormías como un troll después de comer."

Harry rió, siempre hacía comentarios tan chistosos.

"Mañana iremos a Hogwarts como tanto querías."

"De verdad"

"sí... pero te vas a portar bien. ¿No?"

"Síiiiiiiii"

"Y no va a hacer bulla cuando esté dando mi clase. ¿No?"

"síii, digo no..."

"nada de jugar con las pociones ni cambiarlas de sitio."

"Síii" y rió de nuevo.

"De acuerdo... entonces duérmete de una vez para que mañana no tengamo problemas al levantarnos."

"Sí..." Harry se acomodó apachurrándose sobre el pecho de Severus. Si se dormía pronto iba hacerse de día más pronto. E iba a ir a la clase que daba Severus en el colegio de Hogwarts... e iba a conocer a sus alumnos. Ya no podía esperar que se hiciera de mañana. Ya no podía esperar para pasar el día a su lado. No podía esperar a poder ir a la escuela y poder pasar todo el día juntos.

Los días tristes habían quedado atrás. Ahora todo era felicidad. Ahora todo iba a estar bien. Antes no había tenido nada porque esperar, ahora tenía una familia, tenía a Dobby, tenia por quien vivir.

Mañana iba a llegar muy pronto... y sería muy divertido. Sin duda tenía tanto que aprender e iba a poder absorber algo de conocimiento. Mañana Severus le iba a enseñar la magia.

Entonces cerró los ojos sonriendo. Confiando en que de ahora en adelante, mientras estuviera a su lado, todo iba a estar bien.

Severus terminó de colectar las fotos que quedaron esparcidas sobre la cama y las colocó dentro de un libro. Arropó a Harry y apagó la luz.

Nunca antes la llegada de la noche había sido tan grata.

Se acomodó sobre la almohada disolviendo los últimos pensamientos del día. Aunque seguía Lily en ellos ahora Harry era el que los ocupaba casi por completo. Ahora ella podía descansar en paz. Ahora ya podía dejarla ir.

"Buenas noches Harry... Buenas noches... Lily..

**FIN **

**Gracias por aguantarme hasta ahora... Ha sido un placer escribir este fic. Hasta la próxima... pero antes dejame un comentario gracias por favor, sólo para no perder la costumbre. **


End file.
